


A submissive story

by SilverJuniper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Dom/sub, Fluff and Angst, High School, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverJuniper/pseuds/SilverJuniper
Summary: “You're doing more harm than good by keeping those boys apart.  If I'm right about them, then no matter what you or anyone else says, they will find a way to be together.”“The Dom has no friends!  It doesn't say much for his social skills.”“He has no friends because he speaks up when he knows he's right and stays silent the rest of the time.  He comes off as a know-it-all.  He happened to get on Mr. Thomas' bad side and so the whole school shuns him.  He is not a loner by choice.”“But-”“If my opinion isn't good enough for you, send him to the health counselor.  If she gives you an unfavorable diagnosis, I'll drop this whole thing.  But if she tells you there is nothing going on other than some petty childish dispute, you put those boys together and do everything in your power to make sure they're never separated again.”“Why do you care so much?”“I have a theory that I would very much like to observe.”“And that is?”“I believe they are life bonds.”





	1. Chapter 1

Wesley Greene stood in the auditorium his first day of highschool a fidgety, nervous mess. His fingers played with the tattered hems of his worn hoodie sleeves as he cast glances around from underneath his bangs. He had been waiting for the entire hour set aside at the beginning of the first day of school for a Dominant to claim him, but so far no one had spared him a single glance.

He hadn't really expected to be the first one chosen of course. He wasn't much to look at. Gangly and thin limbs hidden under baggy, ill fitting hand me down clothes. A mop of dark hair that fell in his face all the time. A skittish nature that promised more work than most Dominants wanted to put into a sub they would only lead around for a year or two before graduation.

All the attractive ones had gone first, filtering out of the gym with the Doms that had chosen them. Then the intelligent ones had been sorted out. Now it was just the oddballs and misfits, waiting for the really desperate to pick them up before time ran out. Once time was up, any remaining subs would be put into a registry for later perusal should a Dom suddenly become in need of a sub.

Wes didn't care. He told himself whatever happened here in the next four years didn't tell him who he was or what he was worth. He just had to survive it and get through it. He brushed aside the frayed hem of his sleeve and checked the time on the watch face nestled against the inside of his wrist. Ten more minutes. None of the Doms in the room were actually looking anymore. Just goofing around and hanging out before they were forced to class. He froze when the toes of a designer pair of sneakers stopped in the edges of his vision and made no sign of moving on again.

Swallowing, Wes slowly lifted his gaze up to the Dom standing solidly in front of him. There wasn't much to dissuade him from the idea that this Dom was actually sizing him up for a claiming. But it still didn't make any sense. The only word Wes could come up with for the young man in front of him was 'stunning'. They were complete opposites. The Doms blonde hair was styled in the current fashion and his name brand clothes fit him well to accentuate his physical assets. Intense green eyes held him pinned to the spot. He never broke that gaze as he pulled one hand out of his pocket and offered it to Wes.

Offered a claiming.

Wes wasn't quite sure what insanity told this Dom that they were a suitable match, but he had to be feeling it too. The idea that this might be a prank or a bad idea for some other reason only barely flitted through his brain before he was already reaching to accept the claim. He couldn't explain it. They didn't even know each others names and he already felt so at home with this Dom. The Doms lips turned up in the barest of smiles.

And then the spell was shattered as a vice-like grip closed around Wes' wrist and yanked. A shudder of unease went through him as he looked up at the Dom that had stolen the claim. This one he didn't trust at all. Dark hair and darker eyes were certainly attractive, but Wes caught the strains of tension and anger that fueled most bullies.

The blonde Doms gaze skipped between Wes and the opposing Dominant. "What are you doing Brad?! I was claiming him!"

The dark haired boy, Brad, just twisted his mouth into a malicious smile, not sparing Wes a single glance as he dragged the slighter boy behind him. "I know. And since I just love making your life miserable you're just going to have to challenge me for him. Too bad. This is the only sub you've ever shown any interest in isn't it? Such a shame you couldn't get your act together and claim him faster."

Then Wes was being towed away, shooting a glance over his shoulder at the blonde. He was quietly seething, but his expression softened a little when he met Wes' eyes. The determination in the set of his jaw only intensified. Wes lost sight of the Dom after that as he was jerked forward and deposited in the center of a trio of the most beautiful girls he could ever hope to be in the company of. He was certainly the odd ball in this harem.

"Um, Sir? Not to be disrespectful, but it doesn't look like I'm your type."

Brad fixed him with a glare as the girls twittered in amusement. "What's your name?"

"Wes, Sir."

"Shut up and stay out of my way Wes." And with that, Brad turned on his heel and stalked off. Wes sighed and cast one last glance backwards for the blonde Dom. He was gone, so Wes hitched his backpack a little higher on his shoulder and followed after his new Dom, joining the back of the harem. A bell echoed through the halls, speeding students to their first class of the day. Wes consoled himself with the knowledge that he was only required to follow Brad around for the first half of the day. After lunch, general education would be completed within the students respective years as opposed to with Dom/sub pairs.

Brad's first class of the day was gym. Wes did his utmost to keep his lip from curling. The girls happily settled in to do some stretching or yoga or whatever as they ogled Brad doing his weight training. Wes settled in next to a wall out of the way and stuck his nose in a book. He didn't even notice until Brad was unhappily calling his name that everyone was freshly showered, dressed, and leaving.

The second class of the day was actually a class, and Wes hesitated from immediately pulling out his book again when he got a look at what was written on the white board up front. 'sub training'.

Brad aimed for a seat up front, towing the brunette of the group along with him. He settled her into the cushion to the right of his desk and ignored the rest of his harem in a clear dismissal. Which left Wes and the other two girls to find seats at the back. Wes stiffened a little when the red-head leaned over to whisper to him with a guarded smile. "I'm Jenny, by the way."

"Wes."

"Brad isn't really all that bad. He's just a little grouchy in the mornings. He takes really good care of us."

Wes managed a smile and kept all arguments behind his teeth. Of course Brad was nice to his girls. Wes got the feeling he was in for a year of being ignored. Jenny didn't seem to notice his misgivings. She just settled into a comfortable position as she chattered on.

"Just don't get in my way and we'll be good friends. I aim to be Brad's favorite. And nothing or no one is going to get in my way."

Wes just smiled. She had no worries where he was concerned. He ignored her glaring daggers at the back of the brunettes head and scanned the classroom. Brad was the only Dom with a harem. Most only had one sub. There was only one Dom with no sub to his right. And Wes felt butterflies take flight when he recognized the Dom. It was the blonde that had tried to claim him that morning.

The Dom felt eyes on him and did a quick scan of his own. Their eyes met and immediately a change came over him. The sullen look on his face brightened into something that could only be described as longing. Wes knew the feeling.

Wes flushed and ducked his head, keeping eye-contact through his lashes. The Dom licked his lips hungrily. Their gaze was broken when the teacher stood up and started calling role. She was a severe woman with a no nonsense attitude, and her submissive assistant scurried around the room passing out the syllabus with a quick efficiency.  
She finished calling role and adjusted her glasses on the bridge of her nose. “Now,” she snapped, “my name is Madam Walters. In this class we will be learning proper submissive training. For most of you, you have claimed your first sub this morning. Fewer of you have had a submissive for some time now, due to anomalous circumstances.”

She eyed Brad over her glasses. He leaned back in his seat, smirking as he stroked his favorites hair absently. She seemed less than impressed, turning smartly on her heels and pacing across the front of the classroom. She picked up the eraser and slid it smartly across the word 'sub' on the board. Then she was picking up the marker to write in 'Dom' instead.

“Despite the school calling this class 'sub training', I prefer to think of this class as 'Dom training'. Because I will be training you, the Doms in this class. Not the subs. I will be grading you, the Doms in this class. Not the subs. And any punishment for misbehavior or shenanigans performed by the subs will be laid on the Doms. Not the subs." Madam Walters gave the class a minute to process that before moving on, pacing across the front of the class room like a drill sergeant sizing up her troops.

"I expect professionalism in my class. I will not tolerate anything less than full attention and serious application of my teachings. If you fail to take this class with the required sincerity, I can assure you, I will make sure you never receive a submissive of your own for the rest of your high school career.”

She halted abruptly in front of the blonde Dom Wes was having trouble keeping his eyes off of. “Mr. Derek Andrews. I had it on good authority that you would be choosing a submissive today. You are aware you need one for this class?”

Wes felt something settle in him as he put a name to the face that had so captured him.

Derek nodded. “I had intended to make a claim. I'm afraid another Dominant interrupted and stole my intended claim. I will be filing for authority rights today.”

Teacher and student stared at each other. It seemed to Wes that a whole silent conversation was taking place. Madam Walters suddenly sniffed and turned away, fixing Brad with an icy stare. “Mr. Thomas. As you have the largest harem in your class, I would ask that you let Mr. Andrews choose a submissive from your stock.”

Brad stiffened, sitting forward angrily. “Why? Just because he's too slow to make a claim I get punished for it?”

Madam Walters gave a chill smile to go with her icy stare. “This is not an exercise in punishment Mr. Thomas. This is an exercise in sharing. I'm sure you can part with one of your beauties for the duration of class.” She smiled when the girls surrounding Wes all preened at the compliment. “I assure you, no harm will come to them or I will personally take responsibility.”

Brad folded his arms across his chest, sulking like a child. “Fine.”

Derek got to his feet and bowed formally. “My thanks Sir.”

Madam Walters gave a satisfied smirk. “Very good manners. And excellent form. And we haven't even started lessons yet.”

Derek slipped to the back of the class and came straight for Wes. Wes couldn't help the shiver of excitement from rippling down his spine as he felt Derek's gaze heavy on him. Derek's hand appeared in front of him without hesitation, offering claiming once more. Wes lifted his eyes and quickly slipped his hand into the grip of the Dom.

Derek smiled at the urgency behind the move, but Wes felt the way he tightly took hold and refused to let go as he helped Wes to his feet and led the way back to his seat. It appeared Derek wasn't going to let the claiming be interrupted a second time either.

Derek settled Wes in the cushioned favorite seat next to his desk before he sat down. He faced forward again and Wes realized Madam Walters had been staring at them the entire time. He felt a twinge of nerves at her scrutiny. He jumped when a warm hand settled on the back of his neck, sliding under the hood of his hoodie to warm him through the fabric, immediately telling him he was cared for. He glanced sideways at Derek, warmth filling his chest. Closing his eyes, he decided he was in real trouble if this Dom had so much sway over him after barely any time together.

The first half of class was an overview of what Madam Walters planned on covering for the year. The rest was spent quietly talking in pairs. Madam Walters told them it was essential to establish a connection between Dominant and submissive. Therefore, they would start building that connection from day one.

Derek turned to Wes as a low chatter filled the classroom around them. "My name is Derek."

"I'm Wes."

Derek smiled warmly, settling a little. His shoulders relaxing a notch. "Listen, if you would rather stay with Brad I can leave well enough alone but-" Derek cut off when Wes stiffened, a panic-stricken look going across his face at the mention of Derek giving up on him. A fond smile tugged his mouth up a little further. "But I can see that isn't at all what you want so I'll be taking you from him by any means necessary." Wes relaxed again.

"Can I ask you something?"

Derek nodded easily. "Sure."

"Why me?" He looked Derek up and down, then looked down at himself, calling attention to their vastly different appearances. "Are you sure you wouldn't be happier with someone pretty or smart? Someone who knows how to dress well or has some skill you can flaunt?"

Derek just shook his head. "I can't explain it. I just knew it had to be you. And how do you know you can't make me happy just the way you are when we don't even know anything about each other?" Wes slowly shrugged so Derek leaned in and made himself comfortable. "Alright then. What do you like to do for fun?"

All too soon the bell rang and Brad was quick to jump out of his seat to snatch Wes away from Derek. Wes cast a wistful look over his shoulder as Derek sullenly watched them go. Then they were around the corner and out of sight. But Wes didn't doubt Derek would do everything in his power to pull them closer together as quickly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr. Andrews. A moment please.” Derek turned to face Madam Walters before walking out of her classroom, stepping aside so the rest of the class could get out the door behind him.

“Yes ma'am.” She studied him for a long moment before folding her arms over her chest, tapping one red manicured finger against her arm. When the last student had finally filtered out, she spoke. “That was your intended claim was it not?” When Derek nodded she looked over her glasses at him. “And he was stolen from you by Mr. Thomas.” Derek nodded again and she sighed. She glanced at the door for a moment then leaned in, whispering her next question. “Might I ask why you wanted to claim that boy?”

Derek looked down at his feet, trying to put a complicated feeling into words. Wes had essentially asked him the same question, and he still wasn't sure how to explain it. He finally raised his head and looked his teacher in the eye. “I had to. I was originally just going to pick the first one I came across, but then he...he called to me. I know that sounds strange.”

Madam shook her head. “Not at all.”

Derek noted the almost satisfied tone and felt some anticipation at the possibility of answers. “You know what it means?”

Madam glanced at the door as a few students came in. She looked back at Derek. “We'll discuss it in class. Good luck with your authority dispute.”

~ ~ ~

Wes found a corner to tuck himself into for lunch and managed to avoid Brad and all his rowdy friends. The fact that the Dom didn't even seem to notice his absence was disconcerting at best. Wes couldn't really bring himself to care too much however. If all went well, he wouldn't be with Brad for much longer. The bell rang to end lunch and Wes found his way to his next class. English. Which was probably his best subject and therefore the least complicated part of his day. His last period was Science, where he only stayed half the class before an office submissive came with a note to collect him.

The rest of the class whispered about him when the teacher announced in a bored tone that his presence was required in the principals office. Wes let them think what they liked as he grabbed up his things and hurried after the office aide. The trip through the halls was quiet. Stepping into the principals office was not.

"This is ridiculous! He's just trying to make my life harder! It's not my fault he hates me! I can't believe any of this shit is being taken seriously!"

The principal looked so absolutely done by the whole thing already as he growled. "Language, Mr. Thomas. Come in Sub Greene."

Wes slipped in and sidled towards Derek, standing stoically in the face of all Brad's snarling. Wes caught the small smirk Derek made at the move. And the livid anger coming from Brad as he began to stew. The principal just took it all in quietly before moving on with the proceedings. "I believe we all know why we are here. So why not get this over and done with." The principal gestured to a teacher and young woman while making eye contact with Wes. "Sub Greene. If you would relay your side of the story and your wishes on how this claim dispute should turn out to Mr. Sub Jamison and Sub Cordoza?"

Wes nodded and moved over to the two Subs. They both quietly reintroduced themselves and listened carefully as Wes told them about his morning in the auditorium. He threw in a couple key moments from Madam Walter's class and lunch too, before making it absolutely clear that he would rather be with Derek than Brad. Across the principal's office, Derek and Brad were relating their sides of the story and wishes to Madam Walters and a Dom girl.

When it appeared everyone was finished, the teachers and third party peers all spoke with the principal. Wes noted that Madam Walters was unleashing her full personality, pushing hard for something. Wes fidgeted and shifted nervously. His fingers picked at the fraying hems of his hoodie sleeves as he tried very hard to remain calm. Finally, everyone stepped back and let the principal speak. Wes wasn't sure how to feel when he noticed Madam Walters looking less than pleased.

"After hearing all accounts and taking Sub Greenes wishes into consideration, I am compelled to revoke Dom Thomas' claim of Sub Greene."

Derek looked up at Wes with triumph. Wes could only beam back, warmth filling his chest. Derek had fought and won for him, after only a look and a short conversation. The utter relief at being out of Brad's care was potent, and the excitement at being able to pursue the claim Derek wished to place on him, made a heady mix.

The principal got to his feet, drawing the attention of the assembled students. “However, I don't feel completely comfortable putting him into your care Mr. Andrews.” Derek's jaw dropped. He tried to come up with some sort of question or complaint but words were escaping him in his shock. Wes could relate. He felt like his heart had just been shattered into a million pieces. The principal moved on without waiting for Derek to piece anything together. “You are an exemplary student Mr. Andrews. You receive top marks in your classes and have a fierce need to overachieve. I'm afraid that has extended here, and that you only want Sub Greene for the trophy he would represent against Mr. Thomas. Submissives are not trophies or marks of status, Mr. Andrews. I'm afraid putting him with you would send the wrong message to the rest of the student body.”

Derek shook his head in denial, growing angry. “I don't care who the fight is against. I just want Wes!”

The principal ignored the outburst. “I have noticed you don't have any friends, and you have shown no interest in taking on a submissive. It wasn't until you reached the mandatory age limit for going without a submissive that you even attended a claiming session.”

Derek nodded. “I wasn't interested in a fleeting relationship. I want something lasting. I didn't think I would find that in high school so I didn't bother. When I was forced to go to the claiming session I felt a connection to Wes. When that connection was interrupted, I decided to do something about it on basic principle that I had never felt a connection with anyone and I would protect the one I had finally felt.”

The principal studied Derek for a long moment. Wes had to study him too. The way Derek spoke, it sounded like Wes meant a whole lot more to him than he had first let on during their conversation in Madam Walter's class. When the principal spoke, it wasn't at all what Wes wanted to hear. “I'm putting Sub Greene in the care of Dominant Grace Fairstone. She's a good Dom and I'm sure she will take excellent care of him. I would suggest you find yourself a new Sub.”

Derek stood there in shock as the principal sat down again and dismissed them all. Wes wanted nothing more than to ease the pain that was evident on Derek's face. He slowly moved, taking each step towards the hurting Dom faster and faster. Then he was falling into Derek's arms with a sob. Derek held him close, gently comforting Wes even as he breathed in the smaller boys scent like a drowning man. Wes choked when Derek spoke without a single trace of strain in his voice. “You're such a good boy. Be good for a little longer and I promise we'll be together. I'm not giving you up that easy.”

“Sub Greene?”

Derek looked up at the girls voice. Wes refused to turn and look at her.

“I'm Grace. I guess you'll be with me from now on.”

Derek carefully pushed Wes away and around to face his new Dom. “I'm Derek. This is my- this is Wes.” Wes shivered at the aborted claiming. “Take good care of him.”

Grace extended her hand to Wes with a small smile. “I will.” Wes swallowed, giving the offered claim a withering stare. Behind him, Derek cleared his throat in a chiding way and Wes huffed, clapping his hand into Grace's with no small amount of petulance. It only seemed to amuse Grace, and she offered him a sympathetic look as she lead him out of the principal's office.

He tried to pay attention as she started talking but the sight of Derek walking away was distracting. His back was hunched as he hurried away, hands shoved in his pockets and head down. Wes dragged his attention back to Grace even if he could only face the toes of his shoes. "I have another Sub, Tommy. You can meet him tomorrow. We'll meet up tomorrow morning before class, um, in the cafeteria work for you?"

Wes slowly nodded and gingerly accepted the sheet of notebook paper Grace tore from a binder and handed to him. She had written her number and that of her Subs on it, labeled accordingly. Wes jumped when her hand closed over his shoulder. An attempt at comfort that barely scratched the surface of the hurt he felt.

"Listen, I know this isn't what either of us chose, but I promise I'm going to take care of you."

Wes nodded, then glanced up when the bell rang to signal the end of classes. "Thanks for the number. I've gotta catch my bus. See you tomorrow." Grace let him dodge around her and hurry off, thankfully realizing some time on his own was what he needed right now. Wes felt numb on his way home. It turned into a familiar sense of loneliness as he called a greeting that was not returned when he walked into his house.

He tugged his hoodie over his head as he headed for the kitchen and draped it over the back of a chair as he aimed for the fridge. A couple sticky notes on the front of the fridge caught his eye and he read over them as he opened the door to pull out the makings of a sandwich. The first explained why his mother hadn't answered his greeting.   _Working a double._

The second prompted a small smile.   _I love you._

There was no homework to distract himself with so he sat down to play video games for a little while.  When dinner time rolled around he cooked enough for two, ate his half, and stored his mothers portion in the fridge so she would have something to eat when she got home.

~ ~ ~

Madam Walters paced back and forth in front of Principal Anders desk, still agitated and miffed with him for his verdict earlier that afternoon.  “I think you're making a mistake.”

“Am I now?”  Anders had been expecting this conversation to go down at some point.  Madam Walters was the most headstrong Dom he had ever met.  She had to be to drum good submissive training into young Doms heads and expect it to stick.  He just wished she weren't quite so willing to drum things into his head whenever it suited her.

“You're doing more harm than good by keeping those boys apart. If I'm right about them, then no matter what you or anyone else says, they will find a way to be together.”  She halted in her pacing and eyed him, black eyes sparkling with determination.

Anders sighed in frustration and dropped his pen, giving up all pretense of getting paperwork done while Walters was in the room.  “The Dom has no friends! It doesn't say much for his social skills.”

Walters started pacing again, throwing one hand up and waving it theatrically.  “He has no friends because he speaks up when he knows he's right and stays silent the rest of the time. He comes off as a know-it-all. He happened to get on Mr. Thomas' bad side and so the whole school shuns him. He is not a loner by choice.”

“But-” Anders cut off when Walters dropped her palms on his desk and leaned in, the force of her gaze freezing him as she got in his face.  The irrational relief that there was a desk between them curled in Anders stomach.

“If my opinion isn't good enough for you, send him to the health counselor. If she gives you an unfavorable diagnosis, I'll drop this whole thing. But if she tells you there is nothing going on other than some petty childish dispute, you put those boy's together and do everything in your power to make sure they're never separated again.”

Anders narrowed his eyes, sensing there was more to this than simple favoritism if she was pressing this hard.  “Why do you care so much?”

Madam Walters pushed off his desk and stalked away, arms folding as she simmered.  “I have a theory that I would very much like to observe.”

“And that is?”

“I believe they are life bonds.”

~ ~ ~

Wes woke up when his alarm went off the next morning and forced himself out of bed.  Noise downstairs hurried him a little faster out of his room and he frowned as he came into the kitchen to find his mother cooking breakfast.  She was still in the scrubs she wore to work at the hospital.  "Did you just get home?"

His mother turned a tired smile on him.  "Hey baby.  Yeah.  I just got in."  She pushed some eggs onto a couple plates already half filled with toast and bacon.  "Thanks for saving me dinner."

Wes sighed, dropping his book bag beside his chair as he sat down.  "Why do I feel like your double turned into a triple."  His mother smiled sheepishly and offered no answer beyond that.  Wes frowned as she put a plate of food in front of him.  "If I come home to find you went to work again I'm stealing your phone for a full twenty-four hours."

His mother chuckled and offered him a fork as she set some jelly on the table for the toast.  "I know honey.  So.  How was your first day of school?"

Wes decided not to mention his Dom problems at this particular moment.  His mother needed to relax.  Not worry about him.  Besides.  They had a different problem they needed to work out.  "It was alright."  He dug the standard emergency contact information paperwork out of his bag and slid it across the table.  "I need the signature of a Dom."

She grimaced as she pulled the paper towards her, patting her pockets until she found a pen.  "Well, they're just going to have to deal with me."  She signed her name in the space for Doms and left the sub line blank.  As they had been doing for the past two years.  Wes shoved the paperwork back into his bag and hurried to finish off his breakfast before the bus came.  He put his dishes in the sink and leaned over his mother to lightly kiss her cheek.

"Get some rest mom.  I love you."

"Love you too baby.  Have a good day."

Wes snagged his hoodie off the back of his chair and pulled it on, then grabbed up his bag and headed out the door.  It was time for his first day with Grace, and he supposed he should at least try to make the most of it.  But he couldn't deny the small secret hope in the pit of his stomach that maybe, just maybe, he would see Derek today.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Wes stepped into the cafeteria the second day of school and looked around for his new Dom. She must have been looking for him too, because he soon saw her striding towards him through the crowds talking and laughing before school started. She smiled when he started towards her and stopped to wait for him, letting him reach her before extending a greeting. "Morning Wes. How are you today?"

"Fine." He didn't inquire about her as would have been polite. She just grinned and settled a hand on his shoulder to lead him over to the table she and a few of her friends had claimed. She must have assumed he didn't care about who she hung out with because she didn't bother making introductions beyond her sub. Tommy gave Wes a wane smile, looking less than thrilled with this arrangement. Wes shot him a grimace that made it clear he agreed with the sentiments and Tommy relaxed. Wes had no intention of fighting any subs for the attentions of a Dom. Especially a Dom he hadn't even picked.

Wes pulled out his book and read while the rest of the group talked. And when the bell rang he followed Grace to the library where she worked on the school paper while he sat down to read again. Then they went to soccer practice. He paid attention long enough to note that Grace was very good. Tommy informed him that she was a forward on the team and good enough to get a scholarship offer.

"When she graduates next year, she wants to keep playing soccer but I don't think she's got plans to make a career out of it." Tommy offered a smile as he finished tying his cleats and straightened. "You could come try out after school if you want?"

Wes pressed his mouth into a smile. "No thanks. Sports isn't really my thing."

Tommy nodded and took off to join the practice. Wes decided he liked Tommy. And Grace wasn't bad either. She just wasn't who he wanted. Sighing, he dropped his chin into his hand and watched the players chasing the ball around, his book closed on a finger in his lap. He hadn't even caught a glimpse of Derek all morning. It might help if he knew what sort of classes Derek took. He cast one last glance around the field and bleachers before diving back into his book, trying to ignore the antsy feeling that had his leg bouncing up and down.

After lunch, where he still didn't see even a glimpse of Derek, Wes went to Math and History. He didn't bother scanning those classrooms. Derek wouldn't be in freshman classes if he was a senior. He did start looking around again once class let out. And while he didn't see Derek he did find Grace coming to see him off to the bus.

"Have a good day?"

Wes just shrugged. Grace studied him out of the corner of her eye as they walked. Wes ignored it, letting her come to whatever conclusion she would.

"Wes?"

He glanced at her to show he was listening before focusing on the floor in front of him again. He skidded to a halt when Grace swung around to stand in front of him. His eyes came up automatically and caught with her stern gaze.

"I realize this isn't what either of us chose, but you would tell me if there was something I could do for you right?"

Wes sighed, feeling a little guilt that he was being cold to Grace when it wasn't any more her fault than it was his. His shoulders relaxed out of their hunch, only then making him aware of how tense he was. "I would. And I'm sorry about all this."

Grace smiled. "I can tell you're a good sub, Wes. I would have been thrilled to have claimed you under normal circumstances. But even if this isn't what you want, I need you to be okay. Preferably happy but I'll deal with normal for now."

Wes slowly nodded. "I understand."

Deciding that was the best she was going to get, Grace stepped aside. "Alright then. Don't miss your bus. I'll see you tomorrow. Same place?" Wes nodded and hurried out to his bus. Once home, he checked that his mother hadn't gone in to work and was satisfied to find her asleep. The satisfaction didn't seem to settle him however, and he spent the rest of the evening randomly jumping from one distraction to the next, unable to focus for more than thirty minutes at a time. Dinner was unappealing. He couldn't sleep and he picked at his breakfast.

When he got to school he plodded into the cafeteria and over to the table from the previous morning. He sat down heavily next to Tommy and set his head in his arms, exhausted from the night of tossing and turning. A cool hand slipped through his hair and he heard Grace whisper.

"You okay?"

He muttered back. "Didn't sleep well."

Someone else tried to talk to him in a teasing manner but Grace warned them off. Wes relaxed a little, letting Grace handle the exterior stressors so he could focus on the tight feeling in his chest. On the itch to move but with no clear direction on which way. He felt trapped and adrift all at once, and it was terrifying. The warning bell rang and he let Grace and Tommy urge him up.

Grace had a foreign language today, that didn't help at all with the feeling of being disconnected from the rest of the world. Her next period she apparently worked as an office aide, which provided a quiet place to curl up out of the way and try to deal. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It was like there was a burning need for something but he didn't know what it was. Like he was addicted to a high he'd never been on before.

Grace gently shook him out of his quiet distress. He had missed the lunch bell. Wes numbly followed Grace and Tommy to their usual table with two other Dom/sub couples. Introductions were made but Wes didn't pay too much attention. The terrible weight on his chest, one that had been growing for the past two days, was now making him sick. He hadn't felt like eating before, but now just the thought of trying to swallow a bite made his stomach churn.

He picked at his food instead, putting his nervous energy somewhere so he wouldn't end up on his feet and wandering the halls. He absently wondered what Derek was doing right about now. Probably looking for another sub. He had to have one for Madam Walters class. The thought sent a knife piercing through his gut and he shoved his food away, feeling like he really would be sick, even if he hadn't eaten anything in almost twenty-four hours at this point.

He shuddered at the feel of a cool hand on the back of his neck. The grip was almost strong enough but the temperature was all wrong. It was supposed to be warm and able to leech the stress right out of him. The hand pulled him out of his seat and pressed him to kneel in front of a pair of feet. Someone was ordering him to breathe and put his head on their knees.

He did so and tried to focus on something other than Derek. He tensed when those green eyes flashed in his memory. Hands lifted his head up to look at Grace. She was looking him over in worry. Next to her, Tommy was fidgeting and leaning in to whisper to her. Probably giving her his point of view on the situation. Any help these two could come up with for him he would take at this point.

Words slowly made sense in his brain. “Wes? Can you tell me what's wrong? Are you sick or do you need to submit some more?”

Wes whimpered and dropped his head to her knees again. “I miss Derek.” Because that was really all it was. It made absolutely no sense, but the Dom that had yet to claim him had him on lock-down. The ability to function was slipping further and further from his grasp, which was terrifying all on its own without being connected to a person he couldn't seem to track down much less stay connected to.

He heard Grace say goodbye to her friends and then she was ordering him up and onto his feet. He did so without a second thought and submitted as she put a hand on the back of his neck and pushed him along. It still didn't feel right. The temperature was still too cool. And there wasn't enough weight.

He focused on putting one foot in front of the other, listening to Grace for any other orders she might give him. She kept up a steady stream of gentle encouragements and simple commands. He thought she would take him to the nurse. Instead they went to the library and over to the small sitting area. She pressed him to his knees in front of someone. Someone who sat up in worry and started to reach for him before yanking their hands back.

There was a smile in Grace's voice as she spoke. “It's okay. He needs you as much as you need him.”

Wes jerked his head up and found Derek sitting in front of him. Taking Grace's words as permission, they both lunged across the space between them to meet. Wes was dragged into Derek's lap and his head held to one strong shoulder while the other hand roamed his body, trying to cover as much of him as possible. This time, the hand holding his head to Derek's shoulder was perfect. Hot and heavy. Pulling the stress from beneath his skin and leaving him so utterly tired he could have dropped off to sleep right there.

Wes shivered at the much needed contact. A jealous thought prompted his gaze around and he melted when he didn't see any other sub around aside from Tommy, who was sitting politely at Grace's feet across from them like a good sub. Wes felt the pull to emulate the good behavior and sit where he belonged, but he just couldn't bring himself to leave Derek's lap.

When Derek's touches had lost their frantic edge, he slowly relaxed. One hand continued to stroke up and down Wes' thigh, but it was slow and soothing instead of hungry and desperate. “I'm sorry. It's rude of me to be doing this with your sub.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Wes could see Grace shake her head with a small smile and reach out to run her fingers through Tommy's hair. “Not a big deal. If I had chosen him myself I would be a little jealous, but since he was assigned... I've been taking care of him the best I can but the bond you've made is quite strong.”

Derek nodded, his chin gently bumping the top of Wes' head. “I can't explain why. Even my parents can't tell me. I just feel this need, this addiction to him.”

Wes could relate completely.

“We'll have to come to a sort of arrangement then. If you two get this bad after two days, I shudder to think what would happen after a week.” She smiled when Derek tightened his hold on Wes possessively. “You at least can find another sub. Wes is having trouble bonding with me.”

Derek sighed. “I've been having trouble bonding with another sub. It's like they don't even register to me. The only one I've ever felt anything for has been Wes.” The words probably should have inspired sympathy, but Wes only felt relief. He didn't want to be easily replaced. He didn't want to share. All he wanted was Derek. And thankfully the sentiments appeared to be mutual.

Grace leaned forward and propped her elbows on her knees. “Then I guess we need to find a way to get you two back together. Teachers or no teachers. As students, it's our prerogative to only listen to ten percent of what they say anyways.”

Derek slowly smiled, then he reached across Wes to shake Grace's hand. “I feel an alliance coming on.”

Grace raised an eyebrow, smirking as she took his hand. “Play your cards right and you'll get a friend out of it.”

Wes smiled and burrowed into Derek's neck. Considering their string of bad luck so far, it was poor judgment to hope. He could feel it sprouting up anyways.

Grace sat back, absently petting Tommy again as she thought aloud. "It couldn't really be that easy could it?" Wes felt Derek cock his head in question and Grace rolled on. "Well, that was Principal Anders biggest issue wasn't it? That you don't have friends? So what if you start hanging out with me?"

Derek didn't sound enthusiastic. "You don't think he'll just say I'm stalking Wes?"

Grace chuckled. "I was thinking more hang out with me in class. We have the same chemistry class, or didn't you notice?" Grace snorted, making Wes think Derek's silence had been answer enough. "Partner up with me in chemistry. My current partner is a nit-wit anyways. Come by the cafeteria sometimes in the morning and I'll introduce you to some other Doms I hang out with. If you can expand your social circle, then I can give an honest recommendation to Principal Anders that Wes belongs with you."

Wes bit his lip to keep a whimper from escaping when Derek's arms tightened around him. It would be embarrassing, and he didn't really want either Dom to know just how needy he was feeling right now. He just needed to soak up as much comfort as possible to get through to the next time they could be in each others company. And the way Derek and Grace began to plot in earnest made Wes think the next time wouldn't be too far off.

"In the meantime, I'm ordering you two to exchange cell numbers. If Wes can talk to you when he needs it, it'll make it easier on all of us."

Derek huffed a laugh. Wes tugged his phone out of his pocket and offered it to Derek to put his number in. Derek took it and started fiddling with it. Wes glanced down to make sure Derek didn't need help with it and made eye contact with the screen just in time for the camera to go off. Derek had captured the two of them snuggled together, Wes' head tucked under Derek's chin. Derek set the picture as his contact picture as he put his number in, then forwarded the picture to his own phone so he would have it and Wes' number.

Wes accepted his phone back with a small smile, thinking Derek was a sneaky Dom when he wanted to be. But he couldn't really complain. The picture was probably going to be just as much of a comfort as the ability to contact Derek would be.

All too soon the bell rang, prompting Wes to peel himself off of Derek and get to his feet. Derek stood and regarded Wes for a moment before reaching out to settle his hand against the back of Wes' neck. "Pay attention in class, then go home and get some sleep. You look like you could use it. That and a meal." Derek seemed to suddenly realize he was ordering someone else's sub around again and gave Grace an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Grace just brushed it off with and easy, "if you hadn't told him that I would have."

For Wes' part the orders were sinking into him, down to his very bones, giving him an outline on how to get through the rest of the day. Someplace to focus his energy. A goal to achieve.

The rest of the day went by easier. There was still a weight on his chest, but it was easier to carry now. Once school had ended, Grace was there to walk him to the bus again. She seemed satisfied that he was doing better and promised to see him in the morning. Once he was on the bus, he pulled out his phone and found the picture Derek had taken. It brought a wistful smile to his face.

He had just enough energy left to heat some leftovers and eat when he got home, then he climbed into bed and was asleep in seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Wes woke up later that evening when his mother called him for dinner. He slumped heavily into his chair, feeling better but still tired. All the stressing had been exhausting, but he was honestly feeling better than he had. His mother settled dinner in front of him and sat down herself. He took in her work scrubs and her own exhaustion. She was going to need a Dom herself soon.

Wes sighed into his dinner, feeling that they were both messes. But that they were doing the best they could with what they had and there was no shame in that. The sigh drew his mothers attention however. “Something wrong?”

Wes quickly shook his head, not wanting his mother to worry. She smiled and gave him a knowing look anyways. “Get dominated today?” She chuckled when he blushed. “You weren't looking too good this morning, but now you seem mostly back to normal. Not much does that besides a good bonding moment.”

Wes sighed again. “Unfortunately, it wasn't with the Dom I'm supposed to be bonding with. It was with someone else entirely.” His mother cocked her head and he let out the whole story in a rush. When he was finished, she nodded. Wes eyed her look of introspection curiously. “Do you know what's wrong with me?”

His mother gave a sad smile. “Submissives like you and me are the more emotional ones. Dominants are uplifted by that even as we are grounded by their solid natures. That being said, it's obvious that we would be the ones to form the stronger bonds. Why we crave one Dominant and they will avail themselves of multiple submissives. It's just how we work. For a Dominant to want a single submissive, to the point of being unable to bond with another...” She shrugged and shook her head. “Sounds like the myth most submissives have been chasing since the beginning of time. If I were you, I'd spin a net so thick about him he would never escape me.”

Wes chuckled and raised an eyebrow at his mother. “How?”

His mother sat a little straighter in pride. “We submissives have a wide arsenal of tricks up our sleeves. It's a widely held belief by the Dom's that they can give and take us sub's at their own whims. But a good sub can twist their way into a Dom's head and plant all sorts of ideas. I would wager that most of the Dom's in politics have a good sub or two telling them exactly how to behave and what moves to make. And they wouldn't tell you that because they don't know themselves.”

Wes grinned.

"It's really just a matter of being there for them when they need someone. Little demonstrations of affection that suggest there could be more without promising it. And of course, random acts of kindness never hurt. That's how I ended up with you, you know." Her smile abruptly faded, bad memories surfacing and hanging heavy on her shoulders. She jumped a little when Wes reached across the table to take her hand, then forced herself to smile again. "Just, don't make the same mistakes I did."

Wes nodded, not bothering to argue with her that it wasn't her fault again. They had had that conversation more times than he could count at this point. And they'd likely have it innumerable times to come. Missing one opportunity wasn't going to make much of a difference.

~ ~ ~

The weekend seemed to crawl by, so that when Monday morning rolled around Wes bounded off the bus and hurried into school. He hurried into the cafeteria and over to the table Grace and Tommy usually occupied, eager to see if Derek would show up. To his great delight, Derek was already there and talking with one of Grace's friends. Unfortunately, it left him with a dilemma.

His preference was to go to Derek first. But to ignore Grace for a different Dom, especially in front of her friends... It would make her look bad, whether she understood his feelings on the matter or not. He smiled sheepishly when Grace noticed his dilemma and came striding towards him with a knowing grin. She threw an arm about his shoulders and towed him forward, reaching up to slid his bangs out of his face.

"Morning Wes. How are you this morning?" She nodded along with his mumbled assurances that he was fine and casually sat him down next to Derek. Derek spared him a casual glance and a smile before returning to his conversation. Wes didn't begrudge him that. Just being close was enough for now. It got a little better when Grace sat on his other side and pulled Derek's attention, beginning a conversation across Wes.

"So Derek. I'm going to assume you still haven't found a sub for Madam Walters class? And you've only got Mr. Jacobs class between now and then."

Derek shook his head. Then he was narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "You looked up my schedule didn't you."

Grace nodded, not looking at all apologetic. "It seemed like useful information when I realized Wes was trending in a bad way. But that's not the point here. Are you going to be finding a sub between then and now or not?"

Derek's gaze slid from Grace to Wes, the both of them watching him carefully. Derek finally managed a sad smile. "No. There's no point." His smile turned more amused when Wes relaxed in relief. Grace sounded rather pleased as well, not to mention sly as she started making pointed observations.

"You're going to need one though. Even if you have to borrow one. You know, if you happened to know someone with more than one that would be willing to share."

Derek grinned as he got it. "Say, Grace-"

"Of course you can. Take him for first period too. He's bored sitting around watching me write articles for the paper and he showed absolutely no interest in playing soccer with me so maybe he'll like your courses better."

Wes relaxed for the first time under Grace's touch as she slid a hand across his back in a soothing scrub. The bell rang and everyone started collecting up their things to head to class. Wes hopped to his feet and surprised Grace when he drew her into a hug. "Thanks."

She chuckled and hugged him back. "Behave yourself okay?"

Wes quickly nodded as he pulled away and turned towards Derek, happily taking the offered hand. Derek led him through the halls to the band room, where he collected a violin case before moving into a different classroom. Someone was playing strands of music on an upright piano. Two cellos and a viola were practicing a few measures of music to work out the kinks. Wes smiled a little when he noticed a couple kids on percussion doing more goofing around than practicing.

"Know much about music?"

Wes refocused on Derek as he found a couple seats and pulled sheet music out of his bag, setting it up on a stand. He shook his head as he studied the bars with strings of symbols running all over the page.

"Would you like to learn?" Derek pulled out his violin next and checked the tune. He smiled when Wes nodded. "Piano is probably easier to learn but once Cory takes up residence on the bench it's very difficult to get him to move." Derek suddenly put bow to strings and drew such sweet sounds from the instrument with no apparent effort at all. He played beautifully for a couple minutes before stopping, apparently satisfied. He offered the instrument to Wes.

Wes swallowed, carefully taking the violin and attempting to get it trapped between his shoulder and chin. Derek grinned as he got it, then winced at the screech that was produced as Wes drew the bow across the strings. Thankfully he seemed to find the failure humorous and reached over, positioning fingers on the strings and gently coaching him on the needed speed and pressure to apply to the bow. This time, Wes managed to pull a clear note from the violin. "Very good. Keep trying."

Wes licked his lips and set bow to string with concentrated effort, pulling a few more notes out. He experimented with finger positions and managed to get the hang of the angles needed so he wasn't bowing across two strings at once. He jumped when the teacher bellowed from the front of the classroom. Wes handed the violin back as the students scrambled into place around them, most of them just barely getting ready before Mr. Jacobs clapped to set the tempo and started counting.

As one, the class began to play. Wes just sat in awe. It was beautiful. So many strands all weaving together to make a gorgeous tapestry. The song came to an abrupt end and Wes startled when he realized Mr. Jacobs was looking at him.

"Who are you?"

"U- um, my name's Wes, Sir."

Mr. Jacobs narrowed his eyes. "Just Mr. is fine. I'm no Sir. What do you play Wes?"

Wes swallowed. "Video games?"

The class laughed. Mr. Jacobs sniffed imperiously and turned, collecting up a flute and setting it to his mouth. He blew across the mouthpiece and quickly played a snatch of song, eyes focused on Wes. Wes listened carefully and inhaled sharply when he recognized what was being played.

"That's from Legend of Zelda."

Mr. Jacobs nodded and the song changed. Wes listened again, identifying the next song even faster. "Mario." The song changed again, this one taking him a minute as he sorted through the embellishments Mr. Jacobs was adding in. "Mortal Combat." The Tetris theme was easy enough to identify, then Mr. Jacobs glanced at Derek.

"A little help with this next one, if you please Mr. Andrews." Derek grinned and set his violin under his chin, joining in with the teacher.

Wes grinned. "One Winged Angel."

Mr. Jacobs let the flute fall from his mouth, considering. "Well, you pay attention to the music I'll give you that. Taken any lessons before?" Wes shook his head and Mr. Jacobs set his flute aside. "Do you have an instrument in mind or are you simply here to listen?"

"I'd like to learn. Derek was showing me his violin."

Mr. Jacobs hummed. "I guess we'll see if you've got the dedication it takes."

Wes glanced at Derek and got a satisfied look in return. He listened for the rest of class, absorbing any tidbits or pointers Derek slipped him in the rare moments of silence. Far too soon the music class ended and everyone packed up. But Wes supposed it wasn't all bad. They still had Madam Walters class after all.

Madam Walters raised a brow when they walked in together, but didn't say anything. Wes caught Brad giving Derek a nasty look, but he didn't think it was because of him. Or rather, over him. It was just the reminder that Brad had lost their little dispute. Wes settled into his place next to Derek and turned his attention to the subject of the day. Madam Walters was going over the most prominent Dom/sub legislature. Laws that protected subs or defended Doms weren't the most exciting, but Wes could attest that it was all necessary.

Wes spent lunch with Derek and then they split up to go to their respective general education classes. The rest of the day went fairly quickly and Wes smiled when Grace met him to walk him to the buses. Grace grinned back.

"That's what I like to see. I take it you had a good day?"

Wes nodded. "Yes. Thank you again. For letting me go with Derek this morning."

Grace just shrugged, smiling. "Well, we'll see if the events of today had any positive effect." Wes shot her a confused look, not quite sure what she was talking about. Grace just grinned and wished him a good night, promising to see him tomorrow.

~ ~ ~

Derek looked up in surprise when the office aide Dom came in with a note and the teacher called for him. Regardless, he collected up his things and followed the Dom out of class. He was even more surprised when they went, not to the office, but to the school counselor. The Dom left him at the door without a word. Squaring his shoulders and taking in a breath, Derek rapped on the door.

"Come in."

Derek moved into the office and stood just inside, still not sure he was in the right place. "You wanted to see me?"

"Derek Andrews, yes?" Derek nodded and she smiled. "I'm Ms. Peterson. Please, have a seat." She sat back in her chair as Derek took a seat and studied him. "I suppose you're wondering why you're here."

Derek smiled. "The thought did cross my mind."

Ms. Peterson chuckled as she sat forward to pull open a drawer. A pair of reading glasses were extracted and flicked open to be perched on her nose as she started flipping through a file. “I was asked to have a little conversation with you. It appears the Principal and Ms. Walters are in dispute over your mental health.” She tilted her head down to look at him over her glasses. “They have a bit of a wager going on.”

Derek raised a brow. “And the stakes?”

Ms. Peterson smiled and turned her eyes back to the file. She searched through the cup of pens on her desk until she found one that met her approval and pulled it out. Sitting back in her chair again, she clicked it open. “I think you can figure that one out on your own. So, since their little game depends on you and I, what say we begin.”

Derek nodded, quickly guessing what this was all about and determined to make this go his way. For Wes, he would make this turn out right.


	5. Chapter 5

Wes lounged on the sofa, playing video games before it was time to go to bed.  With the morning music class still fresh in his mind, he was paying more attention to the soundtrack set behind the game.  His phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced down with suspicion.  His mother didn't text him from work unless it was an emergency.  He didn't have friends and very few people had his number to begin with.

He dug the phone out of his pocket in a free moment and glanced at the screen.  The picture of he and Derek cuddled together stared back at him.  The game was immediately paused and he opened the text from Derek.

**Id like to talk to you if you're not busy.**

Wes texted back that he was free and in no time was accepting a call.  "Um hi."

"Hello Wes."

Wes bit his lip, recognizing something off in the timbre of Derek's voice.  "What's up?"

Derek took in a breath and let it out again.  "I wanted to apologize."

Wes blinked in surprise.  Then his skin went cold.  A hundred different terrible scenarios were parading through his head and turning his emotions into a maelstrom in his chest.  "F- for what?"

"I got called to the school counselors office today during last period.  She wanted to talk to me cause I guess the Principal and Madam Walters have a wager going on.  I have to assume something to do with you and me.  I was determined to make it go right this time.  Make it so we could be together.  But I messed up."

Wes got to his feet, moving into the kitchen to put some water on to boil.  Something comforting sounded great about now and tea was always a good bet.  "How did you mess up?  You're a great Dom.  Kind and considerate."  The soft huff of amusement told Wes he had made Derek feel a little better at least.  "What happened Derek?"

"Well, she's good at her job, I can tell you that much.  She knows how to find your weakest spot and then drives straight for it.  Repeatedly.  Until you break.  I didn't mean to, but I lost my temper and stormed out of her office.  They're probably going to label me an anger management risk and ban me from taking on a sub at all much less you in specific."

Wes got down a mug and selected out his favorite blueberry tea.  "Isn't there something we can do?  Tell the Principal she was being manipulative.  Madam Walters likes you; I'm sure she'd believe you."

Derek sighed.  "I don't know.  I just don't know Wes."  There was a pause where Derek seemed to consider and Wes felt a fear that he was about to be abandoned.  That Derek would say he was just too much effort and that they should just give up.  "Hey?!  Wes!"

Wes jumped and tuned back in.  "Huh?  Sorry.  What did you say?"

"You zoned out on me.  Sounded like you were starting to hyperventilate."  There was a pause where Derek probably expected Wes to deny.  Wes couldn't truthfully do that.  Derek repeated himself.  "I said even if they ban me from taking on a sub, it's my last year of high school.  Once I'm in collage they can't say anything and we can be together then.  Grace can be your Dom on paper and I'll be your Dom everywhere else that counts."

The panic faded and Wes realized his water was boiling.  He pulled it off the heat and poured some over his tea bag, filling the mug.  Then he was pulling down a little honey to sweeten it.  "I think I could deal with that."

"It's not ideal, but if everyone is so determined to get in our way we'll just have to do what we have to until they don't have any control over our lives any more.  Until then, I think I won't show up at Grace's table tomorrow morning.  It'll probably be best if we keep contact to a minimum until I know how badly this is going to screw me over."

"Oh.  Okay."

"Have a good night Wes."

"Yeah.  You too."

Wes shoved his phone away once the connection was cut and sipped at his tea.  Derek hadn't sounded any more excited about avoiding each other than he was.  There had to be something they could do to help soften the pain of separation.  His conversation with his mother about random acts of kindness popped into his head and he set aside his tea to get to work.

The next morning he sent a text to Grace as he stepped off the bus to let her know he wouldn't be meeting her that morning.  Then he set to the task of tracking down Derek.  He swung by the library just in case before continuing on his journey to the orchestra classroom.  He couldn't really say why he knew Derek would be there.  He just did.

Sure enough, as he approached he caught the mournful strains of a violin playing.  He carefully slipped into the room and listened to Derek pouring out sadness and pain in music.  His back was turned, and Wes had been quiet enough when he came in that Derek hadn't noticed.  Wes was content to listen and wait until Derek finished his song before interrupting.  When Derek slid from one song to the next without pause, Wes cleared his throat.  Derek halted in surprise and spun, giving Wes a look of surprise that quickly went through pleased joy before fading to concern.

"Wes.  What are you doing here?"

Wes fidgeted with his frayed sleeves for a moment.  "I wanted to make sure you were feeling okay?"  The smile Derek gave him helped to ease the sudden bout of nerves.  "And I brought you something."  He slung his bag off his shoulder and dug into it.  Derek set his violin aside and closed the distance between them, curiosity evident on his face.  Wes pulled out the container he had packed his treats into and handed it to Derek.

Derek accepted it with a soft smile and opened up the lid.  "Throwing stars?"

Wes snorted.  "Jam pinwheels."

Derek chuckled.  "Thanks Wes."

Wes grinned, pleased his gift seemed to have the desired effect of bringing Derek a little joy in these stressful times.  "Anyways, I hope you have a good day.  I'll see you around?"  He let out a breath of relief when Derek nodded and started towards the door.  He didn't want to leave, but Derek was probably right.  They should avoid the appearance of stalking.

"Hey Wes?"

Wes turned back before disappearing out the door when Derek called him.  Derek waved a half eaten cookie at him and talked around a full mouth.

"That skill I should flaunt you for?  I found it."

Wes grinned and hurried to meet up with Grace before the start of class.

 

~ ~ ~

 

"Principal Anders?"

Anders looked up from his paperwork and set it aside when he realized who it was.  "Ah.  Ms. Peterson.  Come in.  What can you tell me about the young Mr. Andrews?"

Ms. Peterson moved in and sat down in one of the chairs set before the Principals desk.  She smiled knowingly.  "You mean were you right or will you have to admit to Madam that you were wrong."  She chuckled when Anders grimaced but took pity on him and got down to business.  "Well, Madam isn't the only one to do research into life bonds.  I found a few different accounts and they all seem to agree on enough points that I would call the matter a theory rather than a myth."

Anders frowned.  "But are these boys life bonds as Madam seems to think they are or not?"

"Time will certainly tell one way or the other, but for right now, I would say yes.  So unless you'd like some serious problems on your hands, I would advise officially acknowledging their relationship.  I only say 'officially' because your verdict on the matter has in no way stopped those boys from spending as much time together as they possibly can."

Sighing, Anders started digging through his paperwork to put it through while he was thinking about it.  "I don't suppose we could just keep this between you and me and tell Madam you didn't find anything?"

"You can tell her what you like.  But if you decide to make those boys continue to hide their relationship you're going to start having discipline issues from the Dom and mental break downs from the sub.  Even more than we'll already be dealing with.  Between their ages and how long they've been meeting opposition in this crucial time, some problems are simply unavoidable at this point."

With that Ms. Peterson got to her feet and let herself out with a soft farewell.  Anders watched her go and shook his head as he finished putting his signature on the papers that would rescind his previous decision to keep sub Greene and Dom Andrews apart.

 

~ ~ ~

 

It was in English class that it happened. One of the few classes where Doms and subs weren't required to be together. It just figured that it would happen there. One minute he was trying to work out an essay outline, the next he was clutching at his chest in pain. His heart felt like it was about to explode. Fear gripped him. He couldn't breathe.  Panic took hold out of nowhere and stole all strength and reason.

The teacher noticed and was quick to take charge of the situation. For a sub, she handled stress remarkably well. “Wes? Do you know what's going on? Is there anything I can do to help you?”

Wes shook his head and struggled to breathe. He gripped his desk and squeezed his eyes shut. What was wrong with him?  The teachers voice reached his ears like he was under water.  He struggled to focus and replayed the words until they made some sort of sense.

“Wes. Who is your Dom? I'll have them meet you at the nurses office.”

Wes struggled to his feet. “Derek. Derek Andrews.” That was it. He needed Derek. He just had to get to Derek and then everything would be alright.

“Class, keep it to a dull roar while I'm gone.” Wes had almost made it to the door. The teacher made a hurried call and then grabbed up his stuff before hurrying after him. She ducked under his arm to help him along. “It'll be alright Wes. We'll get you to Derek.”

She glanced up at the ceiling when an announcement came over the speakers. _Derek Andrews, please report to the nurses office. Derek Andrews._ She huffed and struggled to keep Wes on his feet. “There, you see?”

Wes whimpered. He wasn't going to make it. He couldn't feel his legs anymore. In fact, he may as well just be floating along. He gasped when he realized he wasn't floating but being carried.

His arms wound around strong shoulders and he clutched hard. His eyes finally focused on the person carrying him and he sobbed in relief. “Derek!”

Derek nodded and they moved along a little faster after that. Wes barely noticed. His whole world had narrowed to just himself, Derek, and the gradually alleviating pain in his chest.

“How did you find me so fast? They just made the announcement.”

Derek held him a little tighter. “I felt something was off. I had asked to go to the office and was already half way here when they called me. What's wrong?”

Wes shook his head and sniffed back tears again. “I don't know. I feel like my heart is going to beat out of my chest. I'm gonna die. I can't think straight.”

Derek leaned into him, bumping Wes' forehead with his chin. “You're not going to die. I'm right here with you. I'm not going to let you die. You just need to stay calm for me, alright?  Breathe in deep.”

Wes shuddered, making Derek look down in worry. He had touched on something. Triggered a thought. Something that might be the key to calming and surviving this. But the alternative, the mere thought of it, induced even more panic and distress, making it almost impossible to breathe, let alone speak.  Even with Derek ordering him to breathe and playing on his sub personality Wes was struggling.

Wes forced it out between gasps and wheezes. “Don't. Leave. Me.”

Derek shook his head. “Never. I promise.”

Wes collapsed in on himself in relief, leaning his forehead against Derek's throat. That was it. He'd get no better and he could certainly do worse. His breath came a little easier and his heart began to slow. He felt exhausted. He slowly opened his eyes when someone shook him.

“Wes?”

The nurse was trying to get his attention. Somehow, they had made it to the nurses office and been settled in a chair without him realizing it. Derek held him in his lap and was gently shaking him.

The nurse smiled when Wes opened his eyes. “There we go. Good boy.” Wes smiled at the sharply protective look Derek turned on the elder Dom. “Wes, has this ever happened before?”

Wes slowly shook his head.

The nurse glanced at Derek, then back at Wes. “When was the last time you were put into a sub-trance?”

Wes tangled his fingers in Derek's shirt, leaping to his Dom's defense. “It's not his fault. Derek didn't do anything wrong.”

The nurse shook his head. “No, that's not what I was implying. You kids aren't supposed to go doing sub-trances without a little training anyways. I was thinking more your parents? The Dom at home?”

Wes bit his lip. He was in dangerous territory and hardly qualified for these situations when he was functioning at full capacity. “Uh. I...I think it was...” He collapsed into tears again. “I'm sorry. I can't remember anything right now. I'm not even sure of what day it is.”

The nurse nodded. “It's okay. You'll be alright. We're calling your Dom right now. They'll take you home and take care of you okay?”

Wes nodded and hid in Derek's neck. That was the best he was going to be able to do for right now. He lost track of time until his mother got there. He tried not to laugh at her. Poor Hannah was putting on her Dom show again.

Wes caught 'panic attack', and 'needs a sub-trance immediately' in the conversation. Then his mother was gently brushing the hair out of his face.

“Hey baby. Ready to go home?”

Wes nodded. He nuzzled into Derek one last time before sliding out of his lap and looking around. He didn't remember grabbing his stuff before he left the class room. He ducked his head and smiled a bit when Derek handed him his bag. “Thanks.”

“See you tomorrow?”

Wes nodded, shifting uncomfortably. “Yeah.” Then he was following his mother out to the car.

Hannah sighed and shook herself when they were in and starting the engine. “I hate pretending to be a Dom.” She noticed her son's wince of apology. “It's not your fault. What happened? They said it was a panic attack. Do you know what triggered it? It wasn't- was it?”

Wes shook his head. “I have no idea. Thanks for coming to get me.”

“Any time baby.” She took in a deep breath and let it out in a rush. “Alright. Time for some self medication. I'm thinking a junk food binge and some sit-coms. Maybe a rom-com. Whatdya think?”

Wes smiled and closed his eyes wearily. “Sounds good mom.” There was a slight pause.

“Was that your Dom?”

Wes flinched, suddenly remembering Grace. “Technically my Dom is a girl named Grace. But that's the Dom I connected with that I was telling you about.  Derek.”  Wes dug his phone out of his pocket and struggled to write a text to Grace, giving her a general run down of what had happened and that he was sorry he had called for Derek instead of her.  His head still felt fuzzy and his fingers were wooden.

“He's cute.”

Wes blushed a dark red and whined. “Mom!” She just laughed.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Wes groaned as he scrubbed his face with his hands. They had stayed up way too late. His mother had offered to call him in sick but he still wasn't feeling particularly calm. School was the only place he could see Derek. And since it was Friday, he preferred braving school that try to go three days without contact.  He could stick it out for the comfort of being with his Dom.

The thought inspired a little guilt that he kept forgetting about Grace. But Wes wasn't going to fool himself into thinking Derek wasn't who he wanted.

Stepping off the bus, Wes was attempting to prioritize. His heart was insisting he track down Derek immediately. His head was mostly on board with that plan, except for that small voice in the back of his mind that told him Grace was his Dom for all intents and purposes.

"Hey Wes."

Wes jumped a little, glancing back to find Tommy pulling even with him. "Hi Tommy."

Tommy grinned with a little excitement, tempered by some concern. "So what happened yesterday?"

Wes sighed, shaking his head. "I have no idea." He fidgeted with his sleeves for a moment. "Is Grace mad at me? I texted her, trying to explain what had happened and apologize for not calling her."

A soft smile put him a little more at ease. "She was worried. And a little confused while she deciphered your text. But no, she's not angry. She does have a surprise for you though."

"A surprise?"

Tommy just grinned, obviously refusing to divulge any more. "Come on. Let's go meet Grace."

Wes followed Tommy through the halls, on their way to the cafeteria until Tommy abruptly halted. Wes bumped into him, then peeked around him in confusion. Tommy was staring at something, quietly seething. "Why is your Dom flirting with my Dom?"

Wes felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. He followed Tommy's gaze, brow furrowed as he laid eyes on Grace and Derek. There wasn't much to dissuade him of Tommy's take on the situation.

Grace leaned back against the wall, just outside the cafeteria. Her soft smile and smoldering eyes fixed on Derek would have been enough to induce jealousy. Derek's answering look of heated desire as he leaned in close just made Wes feel nauseous.

Tommy strode forward, obviously confident enough to crash their little moment. Wes turned around and walked the other way. His steps were quick enough he was almost running.

"Wes!"

Derek's voice behind him had him tensing. The shortness of breath Wes hoped he was imagining became harder to ignore.

"Wes, stop."

He halted, gritting his teeth. Playing on his sub personality was just unfair. Warm hands closed on his shoulders, making him flinch.

"I know what it looked like but I promise you nothing was actually going on. Okay? Just listen to me Wes."

Wes slowly turned, fighting off panic. Derek took one look at Wes' face and dragged him into a tight embrace. Wes took in gasping breaths as he buried his face in Derek's shoulder and clutched tightly. "I don't wanna share Derek. I like Grace and Tommy and I don't think there's anything wrong with harems. I just don't want to be part of one."

Derek hugged him even tighter, whispering in his hair. "Oh, Wes. I appreciate your honesty but that's really not it. For one thing, Grace is so not my type. I like cute sub boys that make fantastic cookies, and that have confidence issues but do their very best anyways. And if they happened to be named Wesley Greene, well, that just makes them perfect."

Wes managed a small smile.

"Someone was hitting on Grace so I stepped in to help her out. She started flirting with me so I played along until they left. Then she showed me what she wanted to show you yesterday before you left early and I was joking around flirting with her. None of it was real."

Wes slowly calmed. "What's this surprise I keep hearing Grace has for me?"

Derek loosened his grip a little and leaned back to get a look at Wes. "Are you still mad at me? It kinda loses some of its appeal if you're mad at me."

Thinking for a minute, Wes finally shook his head. "I'm not mad. Still a little worried. And maybe hurt. A lot jealous." Derek gave a guilty smile, but pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Wes. Wes smoothed it out and read it over, sorting through the fancy wording to find what the paper actually meant.

His head jerked up once he had summarized it, looking at Derek with excitement. "This is-!

Derek nodded, grinning ear to ear. "Will you be mine Wes?"

Wes laughed, throwing his arms around Derek's shoulders. Derek wrapped his own arms around Wes' ribs and lifted him to spin him around.  Once his feet were resting on the ground once more, Derek leaned into his ear and whispered there.  "I told you we'd be together."  Wes nodded, holding tight and swallowing back happy tears.

"Should we go meet up with Grace?  I should probably thank her for being so understanding all this time."

Wes was surprised when he pulled away to look up at Derek and found discomfort.  "You can totally thank her.  But I think I should give Tommy some space for a little longer.  If I didn't know for a fact that boy was a sub, he could have fooled me he was a Dom the way he got in my face over Grace.  I'd rather not push him."

Wes chuckled and laced his fingers through Derek's.  "Alright.  Where are we going then?"

Derek reached down and grasped his wrist, pulling his hand up and checking his watch.  "We should probably head for class.  What are you doing today after school?"

"Nothing?"

Grinning, Derek wrapped an arm around Wes' shoulders and started leading the way.  "In that case, I'd like to take you out.  The fact that I can easily pick you up and haul you around tells me I need to fatten you up.  And the threadbare hoodie bothers me."  He cast a rueful look down at the frayed sleeves around Wes' wrists.

"You don't have to."  Wes picked at his sleeves in self-conscience discomfort.  Derek eyed the fidgeting and Wes forced himself to stop.

"I want to.  I've always wanted a sub to spoil.  And something tells me you're going to make this too easy for me."

Wes hovered between wanting to continue his protest that he didn't need anything and just giving in and letting Derek spoil him.  It wasn't that he was too proud to accept things, but rather it felt awkward to spend other peoples money.  His reluctance didn't seem to faze Derek much.

"Think about it.  Let me know after school."

Derek's first class of the day was an accounting class that Wes found boring.  How hard could it possibly be to keep a ledger?  It was just addition and subtraction.  Wes read through that class and then followed Derek to the next one.  He got worried when Derek led the way into the locker room and dug into a locker for gym clothes.

"What is it with you Doms and physical activity?"

Derek laughed, tugging his shirt over his head and starting to change in front of Wes without an ounce of embarrassment.  "It sates our need to show off our superiority."  The sarcasm was not lost on Wes, just a little difficult to focus on when presented with a shirtless Derek.  Derek smirked when he noticed he was effortlessly holding Wes enthralled and paused before pulling his muscle shirt on.  "I just like the stress relief."

Wes left his bag with Derek's things, but brought along his book as they moved into the weight room.  He wasn't sure if he would need it or not.  Derek's sculpted shoulders were still a thing of beauty even if he could no longer see the hard chest and toned stomach.  Derek tugged a pair of gloves on and squared off against a punching bag.  A teacher calling to him gave him pause.

"Feeling better today Andrews?"  Derek nodded and the gym teacher relaxed, satisfied.  "Good.  I wouldn't want you to slaughter another bag."  And with that comment, the teacher left Derek to his own devices.

Derek noticed the confused look Wes was giving him and pressed his lips together in a half smile as he rolled his shoulders and put up his fists.  "You're not the only one who lost his shit this week.  It seemed like every little thing was pissing me off Wednesday.  And yesterday I was really depressed until you had your breakdown.  I've been off ever since I met you."  He seemed to think of something and dropped his fists, turning to look at Wes.  "That sounded accusatory.  I don't blame you."

Wes smiled and shook his head.  "No.  I know.  I've been overly emotional ever since I met you too."

Derek smirked and turned back to his workout.  Boxing, if Wes was guessing correctly.  He dropped down to sit cross legged on the corner of the mat and watched Derek dance.  That was really the only way he could think to describe the fluidity of Derek's steps and strikes.  When Derek took a break for water Wes cocked his head.  "Teach me?"

Derek raised a brow over his water bottle, then he was smirking.  "What happened to that disdain for physical activity?"

Wes shrugged.  "Show me what the appeal is.  How is it stress relief?"

Derek chuckled and beckoned him forward.  Wes hopped to his feet and padded across the mat to his Dom.  "You might wanna lose the hoodie."  Wes immediately shook his head.  "You'll overheat."  Wes just shook his head again.  Derek gave him a considering look, then shrugged and pulled him in.  With Derek's chest pressed against his back, Derek reached around him to position hands.  "Make a fist.  Set your feet.  Then imagine whatever, or whoever, is bothering you and..."  Derek leaned back to give Wes some room.

Wes closed his eyes for a minute.  It wasn't difficult to come up with a stressor.  Then he clenched his teeth and threw his entire body into a punch.  The bag swung erratically and there was an ache in his knuckles, but Wes couldn't deny the satisfaction it brought.  A feeling that was only intensified when Derek spoke a compliment with a tone of pride.

"Hey, you're pretty good.  I might have to seriously train you."

Wes smiled as Derek reached past him to steady the bag and leaned back into his Dom.   _His_ Dom.  Derek seemed to sense the shift and gently wrapped his arms around Wes' chest and stomach.  Wes closed his eyes and just breathed.  For the first time in almost two weeks, the sense of being adrift was gone.  He was firmly anchored against Derek's hard chest.  The itch to move had been soothed.  He was held safe in Derek's arms.  And the low ache of loneliness at the bottom of the chasm of despair was gone.  It was the lightest Wes had felt in a long time.

He never wanted to move.

"Hey Andrews!  Com'ere for a minute will ya?"

Wes couldn't help the smile of amusement when the teacher broke into their moment and he could almost feel Derek's irritation.  Derek sighed and extricated himself to go see what the teacher wanted.

"Derek?"

Derek turned back, a soft smile of question on his lips.

"After school.  Let's go out."

Derek grinned and nodded, then turned away again.  Wes took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking out his hands before winding up and punching the bag again.  He smiled to himself as it swung.  Maybe there was something to this physical activity stuff after all.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Derek met Wes after school had let out for the day and took his hand to lead the way. Wes wasn't particularly surprised when Derek led him towards the student parking lot, but a surprised laugh bubbled up when he figured out which car Derek was leading him to.

Derek eyed him and Wes looked between Derek and the junker. "I had kind of figured you were too cool to ride the bus. I never would have guessed your vehicle of choice would be on its last tires."

Derek inhaled in mock horror. "Don't say that in front of her! She holds grudges!" Wes just laughed again as Derek opened the door for him and reached out to pat the top of the car.

"Sorry old girl. But it's the truth."

The conversation lulled while Derek moved around to get in, pressed his hands together in a silent prayer, and turned the key. The car growled and coughed, but it started. Derek grinned and pulled out.

"So do your parents expect you to crash it or was this the best they had at the used lot?"

Derek drew himself up in affront. "I'll have you know I bought this car myself." Derek caught Wes' look of surprise and nodded emphatically. "Yep. I've been working since I was fourteen and when I got my license I picked this one out because it was cheap and still run. I'm saving up for my dream car still."

Wes nodded once in understanding. "Ah. And that would be?" Wes expected Derek to name some modern sports car. He was surprised again.

"I want a 67 Chevy Impalla." Derek grinned, probably guessing what Wes had assumed. "My dad's been teaching me how to restore cars, and I want that to be my first solo project. It's so cool to start with just a shell and then rebuild it. Sometimes finding all the pieces you need is like a scavenger hunt, and then you've gotta put all the pieces together of course. You can pick out interior and paint color and everything so it's exactly what you want."

Wes raised a brow, impressed. "That actually sounds really interesting. I could get into something like that." The pride on Dereks face made Wes smile. "So where are we going?"

"Food first. Then I want to get you a new hoodie. And if you see anything else you want while we're out and about you can feel free to let me know."

Wes smiled and dug out his phone to text his mother, letting her know the good news about Derek and him and that he was out even if she was at work. He got back a fairly immediate response.

_Congrats. Have fun. Love you._

Wes grinned, texting back an _I love you too_ and shoving his phone back in his pocket. He noted the look of question on Derek's face and answered the unspoken query. "Just telling my mom I'm going out."

Derek nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, where's your dad?"

Wes' smile faded. "We don't talk about my dad."

The easy atmosphere immediately soured, but it appeared Derek wasn't quite done pursueing this subject.  "So then, what do you do when you need a Dom?"

Wes stiffened. Fear started to creep in, but Wes could feel Dereks solid presence manifesting to help ground him.  He wasn't quite sure if the personality clash was even a conscious thing on Dereks part.  His Dom seemed to just know what he needed and do it without much consultation or deliberation.  "Wh- what do you mean? My mom-" He cut off when Derek immediately started shaking his head, refuting the claim.

"Your mom puts on a very good show. She even had me fooled. But I saw the way she cares about you. There's no way she would have taken you home yesterday and not given you a sub-trance. Which means she can't. And there isn't anyone in your home that can."

"How do you know I didn't get a sub-trance?" His tone was questioning rather than defensive. It was quite clear Derek had seized on the truth and no excuses or fabrications would be accepted. He was really only asking out of curiosity.

Derek took a moment to glance at Wes before returning his eyes to the road. "If you'd had a good one you'd still be a little out of it even now. Just a decent one would have avoided some of the discomfort this morning. Instead you almost went into another panic attack right there."

Wes swallowed. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that, but Derek wasn't satisfied with silence.

"So? What do you and your mom do when you need a Dom?"

Wes started fidgeting with his sleeves. "Mom just finds a fling for a bit. Or we 'self medicate' as she calls it. That's what we did last night. Just cuddle with junk food and a movie."  He bit his lip and glanced at Derek nervously.  "Please don't tell anyone."

Derek didn't seem pleased with that solution. But it appeared he was willing to honor the request.  He reached over, gently sliding his fingers through Wes', interrupting the nervous habit. "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to call on me. It doesn't matter what it is or when you need it. Okay?" Wes nodded. Derek shook himself and put a smile back on. "Alright. What are you hungry for?"

They stopped at a little Chinese place that Wes recommended. Derek ordered four different things and they shared the lot.  Eager to put the uncomfortable conversation from earlier behind them, Wes changed the subject.  "Where do you work?"

Derek swallowed the bite of noodles he had taken and smiled.  "My mom owns a couple pharmaceutical companies.  They're not curing cancer or anything, but they've come up with a couple different drugs in the past few years that work better with fewer side effects.  I help out with filing, both physical and digital, and answer phones.  That sort of thing.  I'm a secretary for all intents and purposes."

Wes smiled.  "Are you going to work there after collage?"

Shrugging, Derek reached for the container of pot stickers with his chopsticks.  "I don't know.  Right now it's just a paycheck.  I can't really see it as a career.  I'm not really sure what I want to do honestly.  My mom's got plenty of ideas for me, high profile well paid ideas, but none of them really appeal in a 'I want to do this for the rest of my life' way.  You have any grand plans for the future?"

"The sex industry."  Wes laughed when Derek choked on his food and his eyes were immediately narrowed on Wes, the teasing worth the reaction.  Wes grinned and shook his head.  "I'd like to go into law.  But that's kind of a hard place for subs to break into.  I know it's been done.  Just not very often." 

Derek cleared his windpipe with a cough, a smirk playing around his mouth and a promise for revenge in his green eyes.  "I think you can do whatever you want, whether it's a widely accepted sub position or not.  And I wouldn't mind helping you out with some other sub positions if you've got your heart set on the sex industry."

Wes grinned despite the flush that colored his cheeks and heated his neck.

"You about finished eating?"  Wes nodded so Derek started cleaning off the table.  Wes helped and then they were headed to the mall to find a hoodie.  Derek asked for Wes' favorite color and a couple preferred features, putting in most of the work searching himself.  They ended up in a sports wear store where Derek found a pretty cool hoodie and showed it to Wes.  It was a dark green with black tribal markings around the ends of the sleeves and around the hem of the hood.  Derek handed it to him and then was quite clear when he turned his back, obviously remembering Wes' reluctance to take off his hoodie that morning in the gym.

Wes hurriedly took off the old hoodie and replaced it with the new one.  He hummed in pleasure and caught the tightening of Derek's shoulders.  The hoodie was fleece lined and thick for warmth.  And Derek had picked out a size that fit just a little too big, allowing for Wes' habit of hiding his hands in his sleeves and his personality's tendency to burrow.

"I like it."

Derek relaxed when Wes slipped his arms around Derek's waist and propped his chin on the Dom's shoulder.  "Anything else you want?"

Wes shook his head, releasing Derek out of the hug and quickly switching hoodies again so they could pay for the new one.  Once given express permission, Derek turned around to face Wes again and took the hoodie, folding it up on their way to the registers.  His phone rang while they were waiting in line and he glanced at the caller ID before answering.  Wes listened to his half of the conversation with curiosity.

"Hello.  I'm out.  No, I took my sub out.  Yes, that sub.  You don't think that's a little soon?  I mean, I can ask..."  Derek glanced at Wes, dropping the phone away from his mouth to speak.  "My mother wants to meet you.  Would you like to join us for dinner this evening?"

Wes blinked in surprise, the soon comment making more sense.  But Derek had already sort of met his mother so it didn't seem terribly out of line to meet Derek's.  Wes nodded.  Derek smiled and put the phone back to his ear.

"Alright, plan on one more for dinner.  Yeah, I can do that.  Anything else?  Alright.  See you soon."  Derek hung up and slipped his phone away just in time to greet the young woman running the cash register.  Once they were done there, Derek slipped his fingers through Wes' to lead the way back to the car.  "We've gotta stop and get some things for my dad to finish dinner first," Derek explained as they settled in their seats and he turned the key.  "Shouldn't take us long and then we'll head to my house, unless you'd like to stop by yours for any reason."  Derek sighed as the engine refused to start and reached down to pop the hood.

Wes took the opportunity to change out hoodies while Derek was messing with things under the hood and otherwise occupied.  Derek grinned when he noticed the change but made no comment as he turned the key again.  The engine sputtered to life so Derek closed the hood and slid back into the car.  "Anyways, need anything?"  Wes shook his head as he tugged off the tags and carefully packed everything away into his bag.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright then.  Let's go meet my family."

 


	8. Chapter 8

They swung by a grocery store on the way to Dereks house, picking up some fresh tomatoes and a container of sour cream. Errand run, they headed for Derek's house. Wes felt nerves creeping in and started fidgeting, worrying at the sleeves of his new hoodie and absently tracing the black tribal markings that decorated it. His eyes stayed fixed out the window, brows slowly creeping higher as Derek drove into a very nice neighborhood with huge houses. The one they ultimately pulled to a stop in front of was gorgeous, manicured lawn making it look like something out of a magazine.

Wes shifted uncomfortably at the base of the walk as Derek collected the tomatoes and locked up his car. He swallowed as Derek put an arm around his shoulders and gently pushed him into motion. "Don't worry. They're going to love you. And I'll be right here with you the whole time."

Wes took in a bracing breath and ducked his head as Derek ushered him in the front door and called out. “Hey Mom! He's here. Mom, this is Wes. Wes, this is my mom, Karen.”

Wes glanced up through his bangs at the strong looking woman that was suddenly standing right in front of him. His head jerked up when she touched his chin. She studied him for a long moment as Wes realized exactly where Derek had gotten his looks from. She suddenly smiled and became so much less scary.

“Well, he is cute.”

Wes smiled demurely as warm approval evened out his nerves. “Thank you Ma'am. That's very kind of you to say.”

Her smile widened. “And so polite. I like this one Derek. I'm impressed you managed to find such a good one first try. Though, you did take your time in picking one out didn't you. Don't let this one slip away from you.”

Wes trembled as she reached up to pet his hair affectionately, making him feel wanted and cared for. She was certainly a Dom, and a good one if she already knew what would calm him down and put him at ease. He found himself liking her fairly quickly.

Wes blushed a bit as Derek pulled him away from Karen and tucked him under one arm. “Uh huh. I told you I'd find one. And I don't plan on letting him go either. Now don't go putting him into a sub-trance before we get a chance to eat.”

Karen chuckled and took the grocery bag from Derek before she moved away. “Rick?! I'll take over dinner for a bit. Come meet Derek's sub.”

Wes cocked his head as a Submissive man came out of the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel. The man was light, both in demeanor and in coloring. Derek and Karen might be blonde but this man was platinum. And his eyes were the lightest color of pure blue he had ever seen.

Rick ducked his head to give Karen a kiss as they passed and whispered where he had left off with the cooking. Then he was crossing the room to greet Wes after a nod of deference to Derek.

“Hello Wes. I'm Rick, Karen's submissive.” Wes shook the offered hand and Rick smiled. “It's good to meet you.” Then he was scurrying back to the kitchen. Wes cocked his head, then looked up at Derek. The man had seemed so skittish in comparison to Derek and Karen. Derek noticed the look and gave a half smile.

“Dad has social anxiety. He'll get friendlier as the evening progresses. You'll probably be best friends by the end of the night.” Derek took his hand and called to his mother as he led Wes to a seat. “Where's Victoria and Freddy? They wanted to meet Wes too, didn't they?”

Karen appeared in the doorway to the kitchen. “I told them to take Rosco for a walk. I didn't want to overwhelm your sub with three new Doms all at once.” She stepped back out of sight but kept talking. “Besides, you know how pushy your sister can be.”

Derek nodded as he sat down next to Wes. “That she is.” Wes warmed as Derek curled protectively around him. Derek leaned into him and whispered into his ear. "Now would be a good time to tell me whether or not you like big dogs."

"I don't mind dogs."

Derek started to say something else until he was cut off by the back door opening and commotion.

A girl started hollering over the loud sounds of nails on tile. "Brace for furry impact! Hey! Derek! Where are ya?!" Wes heard the nails skittering across tile again, then hardwood in a mad charge. His eyes widened when he realized he had underestimated Derek's approximation of a big dog. The canine had to have been crossed with a horse. And it was charging straight for them. But Wes only saw the intent for sniffing and kisses so he didn't bother trying to leap over the back of the couch as the massive Rottweiler bore down on them.

"Rosco! Sit!" Wes jumped when Derek snapped out orders to the dog next to him.

The dogs hindquarters hit the floor and wiggled as his undocked tail swept across the floor at double time. Wes grinned and leaned forward, letting the dog smell his hand for a moment before searching out all the favorite scratching spots. Wes felt Derek put a hand on his back in a subtle claiming gesture as his siblings walked into the living room.  
Wes looked them over in the same study they were doing of him. Victoria and Freddy looked like each other. And Wes could see hints of their mother. But it was quite clear Derek was their half sibling. Karen must have another sub that he hadn't met yet.

The younger siblings had brown eyes and dark hair. Their skin tone was a darker shade than their fairer haired brother too. Victoria grinned mischievously as she came over to offer a greeting.

Wes noted she stood closer to her brother and reached across him to lightly trail a fingertip down Wes' jaw. "Aren't you adorable. If you ever get tired of my brother you can always come to me." She laughed when Derek shoved her off.

"Haven't you got three subs already?"

Victoria shrugged. "If I can handle them then whats the harm?"

Freddy piped up as he shot Wes a smile and picked up a game controller. "No harm. Except is it really handling them if you've got them playing with each other?"

Derek grinned at the support as Victoria folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "Least mine are actual subs instead of a wussy Dom."

Derek jumped in, humor dropping away as Freddys hackles went up. "Whoa! Hey, low blow!" Wes hunched in on himself under the weight of three Doms becoming upset.

Victoria wrinkled her nose. Then caught sight of something behind Wes that made her deflate. She turned back to her younger brother with a contrite look. "You're right. I'm sorry. I actually do like Holly."

Wes glanced over his shoulder and found Karen standing in the doorway to the kitchen, smiling in satisfaction now that her children were behaving once more. Then his attention was pulled back around to Rosco as the dog dropped his whole head into his lap. Apparently the affection had tapered off too much for his liking. Wes resumed petting Rosco while Dereks siblings sorted themselves out. Victoria flounced towards the kitchen without a backwards glance. Freddy tossed a second controller across the room to Derek. Derek caught it and offered it to Wes.

After a moment to identify what game Freddy was putting on, Wes eagerly accepted the controller and proceeded to trounce Freddy without mercy. Much to Derek's amusement. Freddy playfully griped and cursed until the door opened once more. Wes could hear Victoria squeal an excited "Daddy!" as she ran to greet her father. Freddy called a much more subdued, "Hey Dad," though his tone was no less loving.

Karen immediately picked out a volume that would carry to everyone, using a hint of her Dom personality. "Leo, you're late. Everyone go wash up for dinner."

Wes handed the controller to Freddy when he put out a hand for it and followed Derek to a bathroom, quickly washing up. Then he was following Derek to the dining room where they were apparently having tacos. Everything looked like it had been made from scratch and it smelled amazing. Wes was settled between Derek and Rick. Karen took the head of the table and sternly watched everyone take their seats before bowing her head and blessing the food. Wes had never considered himself religious, but he ducked his head and respectfully stayed quiet and motionless until she was done.

As soon as 'amen' had been uttered, everyone dug in. Karen took a moment to officially introduce Wes and her second sub, Leo. Leo had dark skin and kind eyes, much more self-assured than Rick. He smiled across the table at Wes as he loaded his plate. "You must be the young man Derek has been so enamored with since school started."

"Maybe now he'll stop being so moody." Victoria chimed in. Wes caught Rick stiffening a little, though he wasn't quite sure why the comment had bothered him. On his other side, Derek appeared to be ignoring his sister in favor of making sure Wes had plenty of food on his plate. 

Leo continued without acknowledging his daughters comment either. "You two planning on going to Homecoming?"

Wes wrinkled his nose. "Absolutely not."

"Oh thank God." Wes grinned at Dereks relief.

Karen frowned in apparent disappointment. "That's a shame. You two would look so cute all dressed up for a dance." She grinned when Derek scowled and amended. "Sorry. Handsome. But you'll be going to Prom won't you? I need pictures of you dressed up at least once while you're still in highschool."

Derek sighed. "Sure Mom."

The agreement appeased Karen enough that she moved on to the next topic of conversation. "So Wes. Not to rinse and repeat the most common question to all young adults but what do you want to be when you grow up?"

Wes swallowed. "I don't know."

"You can tell her Wes," Derek gently chided.

Wes slowly met Karen's gaze, her brow raised in question. He feared being told his dreams were too far out of reach. He struggled with that thought often enough on his own without someone else pointing it out too. But he trusted Derek. Trusted that he wouldn't allow him to blunder into a situation that would harm his self-worth. "I want to study law."

Karen nodded without a single flash of surprise or doubt. "A worthy profession. I suppose it's your nature that makes you reluctant to admit that?" Wes nodded and Karen hummed in understanding. "There are no limitations but the ones we put on ourselves. As a young woman I was told I wouldn't do well in business. I now own two pharmaceutical companies. Rick here has always been underestimated for his nature and social anxiety. He heads my research department and has personally made most of the breakthroughs that keep my companies from folding. And Leo does an excellent job in the marketing industry, not only for my companies but for several other small businesses." She smiled as Wes looked between the subs at the table, noting the embarrassment coloring Ricks cheeks and the satisfaction on Leo. "You can be anything you want to be."

Wes slowly smiled, relaxing in his seat. His gaze flicked to Leo when he asked the next question. "What do your parents do?"

"Mom's a nurse."

Leo nodded, and apparently missed Derek trying to head off the follow up question. "And your father?"

"We don't talk about my father."

Leo seemed to realize he had touched on a sore subject and floundered for a moment. Wes thought Karen would jump to his rescue but she seemed content to let him squirm. Instead, Rick was the one to take the heat off of Leo. "What's your favorite subject in school?"

"English." Rick nodded, looking pleased at the answer.

"Help Derek out if you get a chance." He ignored his son's plaintive whine, continuing on without missing a beat. "He can mostly work around the dyslexia but it creates problems now and then. Having a little support never hurts."

The rest of evening passed comfortably, the question and answer session never getting so in depth that it became awkward. Especially since they now knew that his father was an off limits subject. It seemed like no time at all before Derek realized how late it had become and offered to take Wes home. Wes nodded, wishing Derek's family a good evening and thanking them for dinner as he followed Derek out the door.

"I like your family." Derek grinned at the assertion as he got his junker started and pulled out.

"Good. They liked you too. And eventually I'd like to officially meet your mother."

Wes nodded with a smile. "I'm sure she'd like that." He quietly directed Derek to his neighborhood, quickly becoming reluctant the closer they got. When they were most of the way there, Wes lost his nerve. “Here is good. I can walk the rest of the way.”

Derek shook his head. “Nope. Nothing less than curbside service for you. I'd worry about you walking around in the dark. And my mother would kill me.”

Wes chuckled and finished directing Derek to his house. “This one. Right here.” Derek pulled over and Wes stared at his house. He could feel Derek studying the place. His mother had always called it cozy. Now, after the size of Derek's place, Wes could really only come up with negative sounding words. Small. Run-down. Shabby. Poor. He winced at that last one. He had never been ashamed of the living his mother carved out for them. That hadn't changed, nor likely would it ever. But he was afraid Derek might not see it that way.

He whipped around when Derek hummed. “Huh. Looks homey. How do you get the outside to look so inviting? I thought that was only possible inside.”

Wes blinked in surprise. “Your house is nicer than mine.”

Derek shrugged. “Sure. I guess. I always thought it looked too stiff. Unwelcoming. You'll have to invite me over sometime to see the whole thing. Anyways, you don't actually live too far from me so now that I know that, if you would like, I could pick you up and drop you off for school. Unless you're attached to riding the bus of course. Up to you.”

Wes grinned. “I'd like that.”

Derek smiled, reaching out to lay a warm hand over the back of Wes' neck. "Thanks for humoring me today. I'll see you Monday. Right here?" Wes nodded eagerly.

"Yeah." He hesitated, feeling like they were missing something, but he couldn't quite tell what. Finally, he grabbed up his book bag and slid out of the car. "Bye Derek. See you Monday."


	9. Chapter 9

Derek picked Wes up Monday morning with a forced smile that soon became more natural as Wes made himself comfortable in his seat.  Derek had apparently slipped into a depressed mood after dropping Wes off and they had been texting or calling over the weekend to help remedy it.  Obviously, in person was much more effective in bringing Derek back to equilibrium.  He slowly relaxed in his seat and his fingers loosened their death grip on the steering wheel.

They rode in a comfortable silence, Derek calming and Wes still trying to finish waking up.  He was not a morning person.  Upon arriving at school, Derek and Wes worked their way towards the cafeteria to meet up with Grace and Tommy.  Wes slipped around the table to where Grace was sitting as Derek settled his violin case in front of a couple empty seats.  Grace grinned when Wes laid his chest over her back and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Thanks for putting up with me."  Grace chuckled and started to say something until Wes tightened his arms a little more.  "But don't flirt with my Dom."  Grace groaned.

"How much apologizing am I gonna have to do for that?!"  Tommy ceased glaring at Derek and grinned at Wes.  Grace shrugged Wes off and waved him away.  "I get it already.  And I thought we Doms were supposed to be the possessive ones."

Derek snorted as he sat down.  "Nope.  They just like us to think that."  Wes grinned as he circled the table again and slid into the seat next to Derek.  He watched curiously as Derek tugged out some homework to finish it up before class.  Wes cocked his head when he caught sight of a draft for a paper Derek was writing and his brow furrowed.  He dug into his bag for a pen and tugged the draft towards himself, striking out the misspelled word he had seen and writing it in correctly.  He found a punctuation error and fixed that too.  Then just settled in to proof read the whole paper.

Derek grinned when he handed it back with all his corrections.  "You know my Dad was mostly kidding when he said help me out?"

Wes shook his head.  "No he wasn't."

Derek sighed as he scooped up the paper and stuffed it away.  "You're right.  He wasn't."  He tugged Wes' hand towards himself to check the watch around his wrist and hurried to finish the chemistry problems he had been working on.  He finished up just as the warning bell rang and Wes helped him get everything packed away so they could make their way to Derek's music class.

They were almost there when Derek bumped into Wes.  Wes staggered under the weight behind the collision and the question on what had happened died in his throat when Derek moved to shield Wes and he heard Brad.

"The hell is your problem?"

Derek stiffened.  "My problem?  You're the one who bumped into me!"  Wes peeked around Derek and bit his lip.  Brad was definitely looking for a fight this morning.  Jenny and Brad's blonde sub were both attempting to pull Brad away, warning against being late and getting in trouble.  Brad shook them both off, getting in Derek's face.

"You're a dumb son of a bitch, you know that?!  Most people would have been able to figure out to stay out of my way by now.  But you, you just seem to like pissing me off."

Derek inhaled for a retort.  Wes settled a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave a light tug, letting out his personality just enough to diffuse Derek's temper.  Over Derek's shoulder, Wes made eye contact with Jenny.  She seemed to get the message and swallowed nervously, letting out her own personality in an attempt to divert Brad's attention.  Unfortunately, where Wes' touch calmed Derek, Brad only seemed to go more enraged, shoving Jenny harder than necessary and moving in aggressively.

Derek yelped in outrage when Brad snatched the violin case from his hand and threw it on the floor.  He stepped back, shoving Wes backwards as he dodged a fist swinging for his face next.  "I don't want to fight you, idiot!  Just leave me alone!"  He dodged another swing and Wes clenched his teeth, cutting off the calming aspect of his personality abruptly.  Derek felt the shift and chanced a look back.  Wes didn't say a word.  Just pulled Derek's book bag off his shoulder to free him up.

Wes met Derek's wide eyed look of question, clearly reading the surprise as Wes began enabling him to fight.  Wes just tightened his jaw and met Derek's gaze, knowing it was going to come down to blows whether they wanted it to or not.  Derek shot a look at Brad's morbid satisfaction before turning back to Wes.  "You'll catch me when I fall?"

Wes nodded without hesitation.  Derek squared his shoulders and turned to face Brad.  Wes sidled over and scooped up Derek's violin off the floor before it could be put through any more abuse.  Students made a ring when it became clear a fight was happening, yelling and jeering.  Wes just watched silently, his entire focus on Derek.  He knew Brad did weight training, building muscle, but as far as he knew Brad had no training in a fight.  Sure, he was going to hit like a sledgehammer.  If he could land a punch.

Derek on the other hand had built muscle by developing technique.  He knew how to read moves and counter, find openings and exploit weaknesses.  Assuming he didn't have a glass jaw, he should come out of his fight on top.

Brad quickly showed his lack of training.  He swung wildly and didn't pull his punches, which was probably a gross waste of energy.  Derek dodged the first handful of blows before delivering a solid right hook.  Brad shook it off with a growl and bulled in, forcing Derek back.  People scattered from their path.  Derek seemed to realize Brad was attempting to pin him back against the lockers and reduce his mobility.  He forced his way past Brad, earning a heavy blow that split his lip.  But it appeared he could take a hit as well as Brad could.

They traded a couple more blows until teachers came rushing in to break it up.  Wes glanced around as students scattered, only just noticing that he was the only sub in the immediate vicinity.  Even Brad's subs had retreated from the crushing weight of two Doms coming to blows.  Mr. Jacobs and another sub teacher forced their way in between Derek and Brad, using the full force of their personalities to defuse the situation.  Brad slowly calmed with a glare at being forcibly pushed into passivity.

Mr. Jacobs quietly talked to Derek, doing much what had been done to calm Brad.  But where Brad had relaxed, Derek keyed up.  A burning anger was in his eyes as he drew himself up, overpowering Mr. Jacobs personality with his own.  Most of the sub teachers began to retreat.  It looked like a couple Dom teachers were getting ready to try a more aggressive approach and Wes decided that was his cue to step in.

Wes carefully set the two book bags and the violin case down and slipped through the teachers, ignoring Mr. Jacobs hissing at him to stay back.  He had let Derek go into this with the clear understanding that he would be there when the Dom lost control.  He wasn't going to let Derek down.

Derek eyed Wes carefully as he moved in without a single hesitation.  The aggression dropped a notch and Derek lost some of his rigidity.  The minor change was enough for Wes to be comfortable moving all the way in.  He slipped his arms around Derek and pressed his face into Derek's neck.  Derek's hands came up, one curving over the back of Wes' neck and the other gripping a handful of his hoodie.  Derek shivered when Wes whispered against his throat.

"Back?"

Derek hummed an agreement, cleared his throat, and managed words.  "Yeah.  Thanks."

"I'll always catch you."

They held each other for another minute before Derek braced himself and let go of Wes.  Wes still hovered nearby, unwilling to let Derek get too far.  Derek moved over to where Wes had left their stuff, squatting down and opening up his violin case.  He carefully withdrew the instrument and checked it for damage.

It looked okay to Wes, but he figured Derek knew the instrument better and asked anyways.  "Did he break it?"

Derek shook his head and put it away again.  "No.  Looks okay.  I'll check the tune in class."  He hefted his bag over his shoulder and collected up the case and Wes' bag.  Then he was slipping his fingers through Wes' and turning for class.  If only it were that simple.  Brad was being escorted off, probably to the Principals office.  Derek was invited to join him.  Wes followed along without hesitation, figuring he had as much to do with the fight happening as either Dom.

Principal Anders looked up as they all came in and literally face-palmed.  He groaned as he dropped his pen and propped his elbows on his desk, fingers massaging his temples as he looked at each boy in turn.  "You know, I think I've dealt with you three more in the past couple weeks than I have anyone else in a year."  He gave a long-suffering sigh as he dropped his fingers from his temples and laced them together in front of him.  "Given the bruises I see forming I'm going to guess you two got into a fight.  Why are you here Sub Greene?"

Wes squeezed Derek's hand in his for a second.  "I couldn't stop the fight so I let it happen."

Principal Anders cocked his head, brow furrowing.  "I'm sorry?"

Taking in a breath, Wes explained.  "I used my personality to calm Derek.  But Brad was ignoring his subs trying to do the same to him so I stopped being calming for Derek and made it possible to fight to the best of his ability.  Though I think he was still holding back."

The Principal sighed, turning to Brad.  "And where are your subs to claim their own piece of responsibility?"  Brad scowled and didn't answer.  Principal Anders pointed at Brad.  "Detention for the rest of the week.  Tell your subs they're joining you next time you see them."  His finger swung to Derek.  "Detention for today.  Because the loyalty of your sub impresses me and I happen to be aware of your abilities in boxing."  Principal Anders looked at Wes last.  "You are exempt from punishment, but I suppose I won't be surprised if I hear you showed up anyways.  Now, the next time I hear any of your names had better be at graduation.  Dismissed."

Brad slammed out the door, undoubtedly throwing a tantrum at the difference in length of punishment.  Derek nodded to Principal Anders and led Wes out of the office.

"You don't have to come with me to detention."  He glanced at Wes' raised brow and half smiled with the side of his face that wasn't hurt.  "But you will anyways."

"You're my ride home, remember?"

They made it to class without further incident and tried to be as unobtrusive as possible as they slipped in.  Mr. Jacobs still eyed them carefully as he directed the class to the end of the piece they had been playing.  When the last note was played, he folded his arms across his chest and turned to face Derek.  Derek swallowed.

"I would suggest," Mr. Jacobs started very deliberately, "that you never lose your sub."

Derek solemnly nodded.  Mr. Jacobs sighed and turned away, pulling a hard shell guitar case out of the corner and bringing it over.  Wes blinked in surprise when Mr. Jacobs offered it to him.

"This has been sitting around my house collecting dust.  It's yours if you want it."  Wes accepted the case with a grateful smile.  "I'll show you how to restring it and I'm sure Derek can help you learn to read music.  Take good care of your Dom."  With that, Mr. Jacobs turned away to resume class.

Wes shared a smile with Derek.

 


	10. Chapter 10

"So. Homecoming."

Wes felt his brow furrow and his fingers hesitated in their mad dance across the keyboard. He shifted his phone a little higher and pinned it between his ear and shoulder again. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to homecoming."

Derek chuckled. "We did. And I heartily endorse the decision. However. It doesn't mean we can't do something fun, just the two of us."

Wes grinned as he resumed splitting his attention between his conversation with Derek and doing research for a history project. "What did you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet. That's kinda why I was running it by you. Hey, how do you spell definitely? 'Cause it looks weird no matter how I spell it."

Wes spelled the word first so Derek could continue his English homework and resumed their conversation. "Did you want to go out or just do a quiet night in?"

Derek hummed thoughtfully and there was a moment of silence between them as they both thought with half their attention. Finally, Derek came to a decision. "We'll do a late lunch/early dinner out, maybe do some window shopping and grab some dessert, then we'll head back to your place for some video games or a movie."

Wes raised a brow despite being well aware Derek wouldn't see it.  He really only had one question about that plan.  "My place?"

"There are meddlesome little siblings at my house. And I still haven't met your mother properly." Derek's tone faded from confident logic to careful question. "If that's okay?"

Wes let a note of teasing into his voice. "How do you know I'm not one of seven kids?" The teasing dropped away, though his smile remained. "No, that's fine. I'm afraid there's no guarantee my mother will even be around, but if she is I'm sure she'd love to meet you. Full disclosure, she's going to tell you you're cute."

Derek laughed, then his voice dropped down to a husky whisper. "Well, if she's not there, a little alone time wouldn't bother me at all. You know, should we decide to prepare you for your brilliant career in the sex industry."

Wes snorted.

"Saturday afternoon, it's a date then. I'll pick you up around, four ish?" Wes agreed so Derek continued with a little reluctance. "Alright then. It's getting late so I guess we should get to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah. Have a good night Derek." Wes smiled as Derek wished him a good night in return and the line cut soon after. He set his phone down next to the keyboard and rolled his neck to work out the stiffness. There was only a little bit more information he needed, then he could go to bed.

He was just shutting down the computer when the door opened and his mother shuffled in. Wes looked up in concern. She looked worse than ever, dragging into the house and letting her coat slide off her shoulders to fall to the floor.  Her posture gave the impression she wanted nothing more than to join her coat in a heap on the floor.

She looked up, blinking sleepily as Wes came to help. "Hey baby. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I was headed there now." He scooped her coat up off the floor and settled a hand on his mothers shoulder. She immediately sagged and Wes rushed to shore her up. "I think you've reached the point of no return Mom."

She nodded wearily and struggled for the stairs. "I've got a day off Saturday. I'll find a Dom then." She perked up a little when she thought of something. "Isn't there some dance coming up Saturday?"

"I'm not going." He quickly headed off his mothers disappointment. "But I am going on a date with Derek. He wants to come back here after and meet you." She grinned despite her exhaustion and made it up the stairs to her bedroom.

"I'd be pleased to meet him. I'm looking forward to it." She fell into bed and was immediately asleep. Wes tugged off her shoes and pulled a blanket over her, then shut the door softly behind himself. Wes went back downstairs long enough to hang up his mothers coat and put away her shoes, then he was heading to bed himself.

 

Friday morning went smoothly enough. Wes peeked in on his mother and found her still asleep so he made enough breakfast for two and left hers in the fridge. He made a note and stuck it on the fridge to tell her it was there and he loved her, then he was out the door to meet Derek.

Derek drove them to school and they met up with Grace and Tommy for the morning before classes started. Wes noticed Grace seemed distracted and Tommy was twitchy because of it, but neither of them seemed like they wanted to discuss it. It wasn't until lunch that Grace broached the subject.

"Can I ask you guys for a favor?"

Derek looked up with a raised brow and Wes closed his book on a finger. Grace swallowed, steeled herself, then spat it out.

"Come to a yoga class with Tommy and me."

Derek cocked his head. "A yoga class?"

Grace nodded. "Tommy wants to try it and I don't want to be the only Dom there. I will completely understand if you don't want to. I _can_ tough it out on my own. I just don't _want_ to."

Derek glanced at Wes, looking mildly intrigued. Wes rolled his eyes, nodding and opening up his book again.  Derek turned back to Grace with a smile.  "Sure. When is it?"

"Today after school."

Wes flicked a bemused look at Grace. "Cutting it close aren't you?" Derek chuckled as Grace folded her arms and huffed.

Tommy cast a fond look at Grace even as irritation crept into his voice. "That's because she's been desperately trying to convince herself she can do this on her own instead of just admitting she needs support." Grace started to glare at him and then conceded with slumped shoulders.

They worked out a couple details and then were meeting up in the parking lot after school. Derek apologized when the car didn't start and puttered under the hood for a minute. Then they were all on their way to a little studio that was putting on a free trial session.

As Grace had feared, she and Derek were the only Doms, though the instructor for the day didn't look at all surprised to see Doms participating.  They all kicked off shoes and coats to join in, except for Wes who kept his hoodie on despite all attempts to convince him it would get too hot.  Derek eyed him with a look that said he was getting really curious about Wes' aversion to uncovering skin.  But he wasn't going to broach the subject in public.

They were about half way through the hour session and doing some move where they were balanced mainly on one hand and the side of one foot. Wes took a moment to look around at the rest of the group. Tommy looked like he was enjoying himself. Grace seemed to be slowly getting into it too. Wes could only see Derek's back so he couldn't get a read on how his Dom felt about the session and for his part...

He was bored out of his skull.

A fit of mischief hit and he let his tongue poke between his lips in concentration. Carefully maintaining balance, he swung one leg out and dug his toes into the small of Derek's back. The lightest of pressure had Derek off balance and falling forward.

He caught himself and craned around to glare at Wes. Wes was back in perfect position and keeping a straight face through sheer force of will. Derek smirked and got back into position himself.

A little later they were in a rather ridiculous position with their butts in the air. Wes inhaled when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye, then he was catching Derek's shin across the backs of his thighs.

The war was on then, and they were at a solid eighteen to fifteen with Wes in the lead when the class ended. Derek got one last shove as they were finishing the last position and sent Wes sprawling. He righted himself, laughing hard enough that the people who had turned judging looks on them could only shake their heads and go back about their own business.

Derek offered a hand to help Wes up and they both grinned as Grace and Tommy came over.

Grace raised a brow. "So did you two enjoy the class or did you simply amuse yourselves flirting?"

Derek grinned, draping an arm around Wes' shoulders. "I kinda liked it actually. And not just 'cause of the flirting. How about you?"

Grace smiled, glancing at Tommy's hopeful look. "I enjoyed it. Enough that I wouldn't mind being the only Dom." Tommy's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around Grace in a tight hug.  Wes couldn't help a wistful smile of his own as Tommy planted a kiss to Grace's temple.

They pulled their shoes back on and headed back out to the car. Derek grinned in satisfaction when it started with a minimum of complaining and then took Grace and Tommy home. Grace leaned down to get a better look at Derek and Wes through the drivers side window before taking off and Derek rolled the window down.

"Will we be seeing you at homecoming?" They both shook their heads and Grace smiled. "Alright then. Have a good weekend. See you next week."

They wished her similar sentiments and then Derek took Wes home. Wes grinned at Derek before sliding out of the car. "See you tomorrow. Four-ish?"

"Four-ish." He smiled back, looking pleased at Wes' excitement. "Have a good night."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Saturday morning Wes woke up with so much excitement he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do with himself until four.  He pulled on jeans and a long sleeve tee shirt and went leaping down the stairs to make breakfast.  His mother trudged down at the smell of food and smiled knowingly as she sat down at the table.  Wes just grinned as he settled a plate of french toast and sausage in front of her.

They ate quietly, then Wes settled in to play some video games while his mother dressed up a bit to go out looking for a Dom.  He wished her luck and returned his attention to his video games.  They only held his attention for a couple hours and then he was headed for the kitchen in need of food.  He knew Derek was going to make him eat when they went out, so he kept it light.  Just a bowl of pasta with some pesto.

He was just settling in at the table to eat and read a book when the front door opened.  Wes looked up in surprise when his mother came in with a Dom. She didn't usually bring them home with her.

“Hi honey. Wes, this is Martin. Martin, my son Wes.”

Wes narrowed his eyes. His mother was drunk. She didn't usually do that around Dom's either. Martin grinned at Wes, putting the force of his nature into it. Wes, not feeling any of the pressure, nodded cordially and went back to his food and book. The Dom faltered, clearly unused to being dismissed. Wes wondered if the ineffectiveness had to do with his inability to bond with anyone other than Derek.

The Dom slowly lost interest in him as his mother turned on her charm. Even drunk, she knew how to get what she wanted. Wes carefully ignored them. At least, until the Dom started getting pushy. He wanted sex. Sex was never part of the package as far as his mother was concerned. She went after Dom's solely to be given what she needed to function. A half-way decent sub-trance. Nothing more, nothing less.

Wes started openly staring as the Dom pushed and his mother flatly refused. He didn't like the way this was going. He quickly sent a text to Derek.  It was still almost three hours before they were supposed to meet, but Derek had told him to call when needed.  Whenever and for whatever.

_Can you come to my house now? I need a Dom._

Derek was quick to respond. _Yeah. You okay? Need me to call and talk you down til I get there?_

_Not me. My mother. I don't know if I'll be able to get this guy to leave._

_Be there soon._

Wes shoved his phone away and turned his attention back to the Dom with his mother. Martin had left off asking for sex. Instead, he was curled around her, talking into her ear. His mother shivered and relaxed boneless into Martin. Martin smiled lecherously and his hands began to roam.

Wes expected his mother to shove him away. Instead she giggled. She didn't even notice. Wes got to his feet when he realized Martin had put her into a sub-trance. He was taking advantage of her.

“Hey!”

Martin blinked in surprise and twisted around to look over the back of the couch at Wes. “Huh?”

“Leave her alone! She's not having sex with you!”

Martin just grinned. “Well look at the little spit fire. You're a cute one when you're angry. Com'ere. I can take care of you too if you take care of me.”

Wes snarled and shook his head, quite done with this Dom in his home. “No. Get out.”

Martin raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

Wes folded his arms over his chest, drawing from every strong Dominating presence he had ever witnessed. “I said, get out of our house.”

Martin got to his feet, dumping Hannah back onto the couch. He was angry now. Wes struggled not to cower in supplication. He lifted his chin, clenching his fingers around his arms to disguise their shaking. Martin let his presence out without restraint, pressuring Wes hard.

“And I said get over here. Down on your knees at my feet where you belong.” His eyes flashed dangerously when Wes shook his head defiantly. He completely ignored Hannah sliding off the couch to kneel on the floor at his feet just like he had ordered. “You little brat. Are you a sub or aren't you?!”

Martin strode around the couch and advanced on Wes. Wes panicked and scurried to put the table between them. Martin just flipped it out of his way and kept coming. Wes dodged around him and tried to head for the front door. The next door neighbor was a nice Dom with several subs. Surely he would help.

Wes got as far as unlocking the door. Then he yelped when he was grabbed by the collar and yanked back into the living room. He was flung around to sit down hard on the floor next to his mother. Hannah broke out of her sub-trance enough to reach out and pet Wes, smoothing his hair out of his face.

“You alright baby?”

Wes nodded, fighting tears. She was way too out of it to notice the conflicting messages. And there was nothing Wes could do to fix this. He couldn't help put his mother back together. He couldn't fight Martin. He couldn't even escape to get someone else to fight Martin.

Where was Derek?!

Martin squatted down, putting his face too close to Wes'. “Stupid little shit. This is why sub's shouldn't raise kids. No discipline. No respect. You think you can do whatever you want and get away with it.”

Martin reached out and grabbed Wes with a thick hand around the back of his neck. He disregarded the flinch as his tone dropped low and hypnotizing. “Now, you're going to be a good boy for me, right? I'm going to take good care of you and your mother. You just have to be a good boy and do what I say okay?”

Wes grit his teeth and shook his head. Martin was trying to put him into sub-trance. Wes could feel it lapping at his awareness. He fought it back with memories of Derek. Derek was the only Dom he wanted. The only Dom he trusted enough to go into sub-trance for.

Martin started to lose his temper again at the continued resistance. “What the hell is up with you kid? You broken or something?”

The door suddenly slammed open, making Martin straighten and face the door. Wes leaned to peer around Martin's legs and huffed out a gasp of relief. Karen stood in the doorway, the sun glowing off her hair and back lighting her to look like an avenging angel. An avenging angel in a pant-suit, but who cared.  Karen took one look around the place and then her eyes lit on Martin. The man was protesting that she didn't belong here but she spoke right over him, burying his protests under the sheer weight of her personality.

“I have every right to be here. Those are not your subs. You are invading territory without permission.”

Wes sniffed back his tears and smiled as Derek came in right behind Karen, adding his own dominating presence to the wave crushing poor Martin into submission. Derek let his mother handle Martin. He strode around behind and knelt in front of Wes and Hannah. Derek spared a gentle hand over Wes' hair, then he was scooping up Hannah and heading for the stairs.

Wes scurried after him, taking the lead at the stairs and showing the way to his mothers room. Derek didn't even wait until they were there before talking softly to both subs. Soothing them down from the high stress ordeal. Derek settled Hannah on the bed and covered her up with a warm blanket.

Wes ached to throw himself into Derek's arms, but he knew his mother was in worse shape. She needed a Dom more than he did at the moment. He jumped when strong hands gently gripped his shoulders. He craned around to find Karen.  She gave him a soft smile before turning her attention to her son.

“He's gone. Take care of Wes, Derek. I'll take care of this one.”

Derek nodded and stepped back from the bed. Karen peeled off her suit jacket and draped it across the end of the bed as she started to settle in to the long process of putting his mother back together.

“Hannah.” Wes winced when his voice broke but he wanted Karen to know his mothers name.

Karen glanced at Wes, then nodded with a small smile. “I'll take good care of her Wes. Don't you worry.”

Derek gently turned Wes out of the room and they went to Wes' room. Wes managed to hold himself together until the door closed behind them, then he broke down and cried in Derek's arms. Derek gently shushed him, managing to work off a suit jacket of his own and loosen a tie without loosening his embrace.

“It's alright. I'm here now. Nothing is going to get to you while I'm here.”

Derek rubbed his back and petted his hair, letting him use up his tears. When he finally trusted himself to speak again, Wes whispered into Derek's shoulder. “Derek? Am I broken?”

Derek stiffened and leaned back a bit to get a better look at Wes. “What?”

Wes sniffed and clung a little tighter, soft dress shirt bunching in his fingers. “He said I was broken. I wouldn't submit to him and kneel when he told me to so he said I was broken. And he couldn't put me into a sub-trance. I mean, I didn't want him to so I guess that was a good thing but what if I can't be put into a trance? What if I'm not normal?”

Derek dropped his arms from around Wes and barked out orders. “Kneel Wes. Hands behind your back.”

Wes fell to his knees and crossed his wrists behind his back. He winced, wishing the move had been a little more graceful. That he would have been able to do it without making a loud thump as his knees hit the floor.

“Now look at me.”

Wes lifted his chin and looked up at his Dom. Derek got down on one knee so Wes didn't have to crane his neck. “You submitted just fine there. For me. What makes me different from him?”

“I love you.” Derek stopped still and Wes' eyes widened as he realized what he had just blurted out. “I- I meant to tell you that in a much more romantic setting than this. Like, over dinner by candlelight or something. Taking a walk under the stars. Hell, even on a gondola on a river if I could have managed it.”

Derek grinned and reached out, sliding his fingers through Wes' hair and tugging him closer. Wes blinked in surprise when Derek kissed him. Then he leaned into it with a groan. Screw it. This worked out okay for him. They could do romance later.

Derek slowly pulled away and chuckled when Wes whined. “I love you too. But back to the point I was trying to make. Not the difference between me and him but the difference in the way you feel about our orders. I just ordered you to do the same thing right?”

Wes nodded and tried to pull his mind out of the gutter long enough to focus on where they had been before that kiss. Oh yeah. Broken.

“I feel safe with you. I know you won't try to take it too far. Trust. I trust you to take care of me just as well as I'll take care of you.” Wes gave Derek a look that suggested a little more than innocent intentions for that last comment.

Derek licked his lips. “Right.” His voice rasped and Wes felt a thrill go through him. Derek cleared his throat and managed to speak in his usual collected tone. “You're not broken Wes. You just won't submit to someone you don't trust. You're too smart to roll over for just anyone.”

Derek gently tugged Wes to his feet and over to his bed, shooing him on and climbing in behind. Wes snuggled into Derek's side as soon as his Dom looked comfortable, eager to soak in some comfort. His fingers idly played with the buttons on Derek's dress shirt and he seized on the chance at distraction.

"I didn't interrupt something important did I? You and your mom are all dressed up. You look really good."

Derek chuckled. "Thanks. And you didn't interrupt. Church was over, we were just socializing."

Wes blinked. "Church? But it's Saturday." He could feel Derek's chin bumping his head when he nodded.

"Yep. We're Seventh Day Adventists."

"What's that like?"

Derek shifted a little and Wes looked up at him to find a raised brow. "You really want me to break down my religious belief system? Now?"

Wes shrugged and snuggled back into Derek's chest. "It gets my mind off the creep that wanted to rape my mother and force me into who knows what."

"Good point."

Wes wasn't quite sure where in the discussion of Derek's religion he fell asleep, but the next thing he knew he was startling awake as Derek tried to slide out from under him without waking him.  His gaze whirled around the room, taking in Derek's apologetic look, Karen standing in the doorway, and the time.  It was a little after nine.  He turned a gaze full of disappointment up to Derek.

"We missed our date."

Derek smiled, leaning forward to press a kiss against Wes' forehead.  "Next week.  I promise."  Wes nodded, still upset that the entire day had been ruined by one jerk of a Dom.  He slid off the bed and followed Derek and Karen to the door, wishing them a good night and thanking them both for coming to his and his mothers rescue.  Karen smiled and gently smoothed his hair.  "Any time Wes."

Derek caught him up in a tight hug before following his mother out the door.  He whispered huskily in Wes' ear.  "Call me any time Wes.  I'll move heaven and earth to get to the one I love."  Wes grinned, nuzzling into Derek's shoulder before reluctantly letting go and saying goodnight.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Wes woke up late the next morning.  He crept downstairs to make food, figuring his mother would appreciate the gesture.  He wasn't quite sure how she would be feeling between Martin and Karen, but he sincerely hoped Karen had managed to reverse any damage Martin might have done.  He stepped into the kitchen and found Karen had cleaned up.  The table had been righted and his book placed in the center.  Whatever had been left of his bowl of pasta had been cleaned up too.

Wes headed for the fridge to pull out some things to make breakfast despite the fact that it was past noon and hesitated halfway through pulling open the door.  A note had been stuck to the front next to the usual notes he and his mother wrote to each other.  The handwriting must have been Karen's, and the message was simple.  'If you need us'  then 'Dom Karen' with a phone number and 'sub Rick' with another number.  Wes gave a wry smile and left the note where it was.

Hannah must have smelled the food cooking because she wandered down the stairs a little before it was done and settled at the table.  Wes sent a glance over his shoulder at her and appraised her condition. She looked relaxed and content. Almost happy.

Wes remembered what Derek had said about good sub-trances and wondered if Karen had managed to salvage the disaster that was Martin. He finished sliding eggs onto plates with cut fruit and pancakes and set one plate in front of his mother. Hannah stared at it for a moment, then slowly raised her head to look at Wes.

"Thanks baby."

Wes smiled and pulled out the syrup before sitting down himself. His mother quietly speared a chunk of melon and hesitated before bringing it to her mouth.  Wes decided the slow motion wasn't a bad thing.  Derek had said something about being out of it too, so that must be what this was.  If Hannah didn't start looking more alert before it was time for her to go to work then he might call Karen and ask.  Until then, she could take her time.

His mother continued to stare at the bite of fruit on her fork and spoke softly, precisely enunciating.  "How much of last night was a dream?"

Wes finished drizzling syrup on his pancakes and slid it across the table to his mother. "How much of last night do you remember?"

She put the melon in her mouth and slowly chewed and swallowed before answering. "I remember Martin was really nice and charming until I realized he was getting me drunk. I remember wanting to get someplace safe before he tried anything else. I have to assume we came here because the next thing I remember was saying hi to you." She looked at him for confirmation and Wes nodded. Hannah took the syrup and started pouring some over her pancakes. Wes reached across and stopped her when she started to drown them.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes as she let it out. "Things get jumbled then. I was on the floor. You were telling him to leave. There was a strange woman I've never seen before. Martin was chasing you and I couldn't-" She cut off and shook her head. "Then the best sub-trance I've ever had."

Wes nodded, trying not to dwell on Martin chasing him around the house.  "I called my Dom, Derek, when Martin started getting pushy. He and his mother came to help us out. Derek took care of me and his mom, Karen, took care of you." Wes let his mother process for a minute. "How do you feel?"

Hannah huffed, a smile crossing her face for a moment. "Like I've got nothing left. I'm a blank slate to start over with. I know I should be upset at myself for bringing him back here and putting you in danger but I just...can't."

Wes set down his fork and reached across the table to grasp his mothers wrist.  "It's okay mom.  Nothing bad happened to either of us, right?  Because we protect each other.  Always."

Hannah nodded and turned her attention back to her food.  Wes wasn't sure he had completely set his mothers mind at ease, but she was still the most relaxed he'd seen her in far too long.  They finished breakfast and Hannah seemed to perk up a bit.  She collected up the dishes and started to wash them up with a pleasant energy about her, shooing Wes off to play.

He smiled and got up to head upstairs.  There was some homework he needed to finish up and then he really wanted to call Derek.  A giddy feeling welled up in his chest at the memory of fingers sliding through his hair and warm lips on his.  The way his Dom had so easily returned his feelings, despite being out of nowhere and extremely early in their relationship.

“Wes.”

Wes stopped before stepping out of the kitchen. He glanced back at his mother, standing halfway in between the sink and the fridge, staring at the note on the door. “Ask your Dom and his mother over for dinner would you? I'd like to thank them.”

Wes nodded with a smile. “Sure.  Tonight?”

Hannah swallowed nervously and shook her head.  "I've got a night off Tuesday.  Or next Saturday if that works better for them."  Wes agreed easily and headed upstairs.

 

Monday morning Wes bounded out to Derek's car and slid in.  He smiled at Derek and the greeting he was about to offer got lost as warm fingers grasped his chin and guided him in.  He let his eyes close and sighed in contentment as Derek pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss.  Derek grinned and kissed him twice more before nuzzling their noses together.

"Morning."

Wes chuckled.  "Morning."

"How's your mom doing?"  Derek got the car moving towards school, though one hand stayed where his fingers could fiddle with Wes' sleeve and trace lightly across his wrist.

"I see what you mean about good trances leaving a sub out of it twelve hours later.  She's better than I've seen her in a long time, even if she is starting to stress about putting me in danger.  I really appreciate your mom helping her out."

Derek nodded.  "She says we can do Tuesday, by the way.  And she can probably help alleviate some of that stress your mom's been trying to build up.  I mean, I think you're the type of son that would rather be in danger than let his mom face worse alone."  He smiled when Wes emphatically nodded.  "And as much as I hate the idea of some slimy, disgusting, rapist putting his hands on you, I think the both of you handled the situation just fine.  I'm proud of you."

Wes swelled with pride, happy he had pleased his Dom.

They made it to school and Derek wrapped an arm around Wes' shoulders on their way to meet Grace and Tommy for the morning.  Grace immediately noticed the self-satisfied grin on Derek's face and her brow furrowed.  "What's got you so happy?"  When Wes started smiling shyly is when Tommy smiled in understanding and Grace started putting it together too.  Derek still took on a tone of smug excitement as he answered Grace's question.

"I'd like to formally introduce you to my boyfriend."  He put a hand over his heart and gave Grace an apologetic look with a teasing tone.  "I'm so sorry, Grace, but it's over between us.  My boyfriend doesn't like to share and I just couldn't live with myself if I upset him."

Wes lightly elbowed Derek.  Tommy rolled his eyes, though a smirk played around his mouth, and Grace pretended to swoon.

"No!  I've been replaced in the prime of my youth!  Whatever shall I do?!"  She laughed when Tommy snuggled into her.

"I'll console you until you don't remember him anymore."  He pressed nuzzles and kisses to the side of her face and neck until she shoved him away.

"Keep it PG at school please.  You can fully console me tonight after my dad leaves for work."  Tommy grinned and toned back the affection, though he didn't give Grace her space back.  Grace didn't seem to mind, leaning into him as she returned her attention to Derek and Wes as they sat down.  "So should we do something to celebrate this evolution of your relationship or are you simply giving us the status update?"

"We can celebrate."

Grace grinned, looking excited at the prospect.  "Tuesday?"

Wes shook his head.  "Can't Tuesday.  Derek and his mom are coming to my place for dinner with my mom and me."

Grace raised a brow, smirking.  "Ooh.  Are we negotiating the dowry so soon?"

"It's just a thank you."  The explanation only sparked more curiosity and Derek let Wes field all questions to avoid divulging too much information.  Wes didn't really mind and soon had related most of the story, downplaying just how imminent the danger had felt at the time and enthusiastically relating the moment Karen and Derek had burst in.  He finished up just as the bell rang, poking a little fun at himself as he related how he had blurted out his feelings to Derek.

They gathered up their things and Grace rounded the table to drag Wes into a hug.  "You poor thing.  I'm so sorry you had to go through that.  And don't you worry.  Subs raising kids isn't nearly as damaging as people like to make it out to be.  I mean, my mom raised me, look how I turned out."

Wes grinned when she turned loose of him and slapped Derek on the back affectionately, giving him congratulations and commending him for being a good white knight.  Tommy settled a hand on Wes' shoulder in his own comfort.  "Good for you.  I don't think I would have been able to keep it together that well under the circumstances."

They all headed for class then, hurrying through the halls to make it on time.  Derek threaded his fingers through Wes' as they moved, sending a glance to make sure he had Wes' attention before speaking.  "I hope you weren't lying when you said you could get into boxing because as of today I'm training you.  I'm gonna make sure you can kick the ass of any Dom that tries to put you in trance against your will.  Even me."

Wes laughed and ducked under Derek's arm, wrapping his own around Derek's waist.  "I don't think I'll ever have to worry about that from you."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all so much for the continued interest. Especially since this is an original work in a sea of fanfics. I'm not quite sure why I decided to put it here instead of on Wattpad with all my other originals, but I love the response I've been getting on it.  
> Second. Fair warning, I'm about to justify that angst tag. There will still be fluff, but an evil inspiration has hit and provided some plot to work towards. I hope everyone enjoys. And thanks again.

Tuesday afternoon Wes had Derek drop him off at his house and go home until they were supposed to be meeting for dinner. He was fairly certain his mother was whirling around the house, searching for perfection, and if he could help her find it then the evening would start out much more smoothly. Sure enough, he stepped into his house to find it sparkling clean.

"Mom?"

"Upstairs."

Wes climbed the stairs and leaned his shoulder against the bathroom door frame when he found his mother scrubbing the tub with a vengeance. "I doubt they'll come up here Mom. We do have the half bath downstairs. Though, judging by the smell of bleach, I have to wonder if any of it is left."

His mother looked up at him, a slightly manic look in her eyes. "Oh my god, is the smell that bad? I was trying to make it smell good, not overwhelmingly chemical!"

Wes chuckled and dropped his bag off his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. They just want to make sure you're okay, not judge your housekeeping skills." He put away his bag and went back downstairs to open some windows and turn on a fan. The air circulation cleared out the worst of the smell of bleach and lighting a candle took care of the rest.

By that time, Hannah had finished upstairs and was rolling up her sleeves to get started on dinner. Two hours too early. Wes bodily blocked her from the kitchen and herded her back upstairs to take a nap. "Or at least relax and read. Play one of those mind numbing time killers on your phone. Do something to unwind for a bit."

His mother sighed and relented. With her successfully diverted from her whirlwind impression, Wes made sure they had everything they would need to make dinner and called that good. Barring some disaster while cooking, they were as prepared as they could get.

Wes helped out with the cooking and they were just finishing up when there was a knock on the door precisely at six. One glance at his mother trying to mentally prepare herself and Wes smiled as he went to get the door. He grinned at Derek on the other side and dipped his head to Karen as he invited them in.

Derek hesitated by the door, drawing Wes into a hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Karen moved towards the kitchen to greet Hannah. The boys followed after a minute and found Karen had easily settled Hannah.

They all sat down at the table and exchanged the ubiquitous pleasantries before Hannah steeled herself and got into what she actually wanted to say. Wes was sure she had been rehearsing it all day, but it all seemed to abandon her once she got started.

"I wanted to thank you, for helping my son and me over the weekend. And, I'm really sorry about needing help in the first place. I mean I can usually take care of myself and not bring danger home to my-"

Karen abruptly broke in. "Hannah."

Her teeth clicked as her mouth snapped shut and her eyes fixed on Karen. Karen slowly met Hannah's gaze and took a no nonsense tone with just a hint of Dom personality.

"I'd thank you to stop looking for blame and putting more guilt on yourself. It's not good for you."

Hannah bit her lip, looking like she wanted to argue. Wes glanced at Derek before dropping his gaze back down into his plate. He trusted them both, but it felt strange listening to his mother being chastised. Karen wasn't done yet, however.

"I certainly don't know the whole story, but I can tell you what I do know. You recognized a bad situation and did your best to remove yourself from that situation. Not only that, you went to someone you trusted and loved, who you knew would defend your wishes whether you could state those wishes or not. Lastly, but certainly not least, you raised a fine young man who will stand up for you and himself, and call for help when he knows he needs it."

Hannah blinked as Karen rattled off her little speech without a single hesitation, slowly flushing at the stream of compliments. And when Karen dropped one last compliment on the pile Hannah practically melted into a puddle.

"And if you wouldn't mind sharing your recipe, this lasagna is fantastic."

Wes glanced up and made eye-contact with Karen long enough to give her a smile of gratitude. She dipped her head in acknowledgment and the conversation turned to lighter things.

 

Wednesday morning seemed like the start of a perfect day. Hannah was happy and relaxed, ready to jump into another work week. Derek picked him up with a smile and a kiss with a whispered declaration of love. They met up with Grace and Tommy before classes started, then Wes followed Derek to his classes.

But now it was math class and suddenly Wes couldn't sit still. His leg jumped up and down at double time. He checked his watch for the third time in two minutes. His pencil scribbled random numbers across his paper because he couldn't focus on what Mr. Daniels was writing on the board.

"Mr. Greene."

Wes' head jerked up and found Mr. Daniels scowling at him. The old Dom had been in teaching for far too long, and it showed in his short temper and general lack of humor.

"If you need to go to the bathroom just say so."

Wes snatched up his stuff and shoved his books and papers into his bag as he hurried for the door. Mr. Daniels yelled that that hadn't been permission but Wes wasn't listening anymore. Something was wrong and sitting in math class wasn't going to fix it.

He wasn't quite sure where he was going as he hurried down the hall and turned for the gym. There was a slight hesitation at the gym doors, then he was doing a quick about face and striding for the boys locker room. He tried to round the corner just as someone else came out and they both stopped before running into each other. Wes looked up and felt his blood run cold when he found Brad glancing over his shoulder with a nervous smile.

Brad turned to look where he was going and their eyes met. The smile dropped away. A couple of Brad's buddies thumped against his back and hurried around him, snickering and urging him on. One of them looked at Wes.

"Better stay out of there kid. Might get mauled."

Wes drew in a sharp breath and shoved Brad aside, diving into the locker room without a backwards glance. He only barely registered one of Brad's goons calling after him to wait, and Brad assuring them he would be fine.

Wes dropped his bag and took in a bracing breath as he stepped unerringly towards the back of the locker room, a little corner with a high window that let in some natural light.

"Derek?"

Wes rounded a line of lockers and peeked at the corner, where a familiar figure was facing away from him. A blonde head was bowed, broad shoulders hunched, with one forearm braced against the wall.

"Derek."

Derek turned his head just enough to level one sharp green eye on Wes. Wes swallowed, not recognizing that gaze and finding no recognition in it. Derek drew himself up and half turned, his personality as large and daunting as an avalanche. And then his eyes rolled up and he sagged against the wall.

Wes hurried forward without thinking, reaching out to help keep Derek on his feet. Derek whined in pain and Wes yanked his hands back, but it was much too late. Derek grabbed two handfulls of Wes' hoodie and dragged him in, teeth bared and eyes unseeing.

Up close and personal, Wes took in the damage that had been done to his Dom. His lip was bleeding and the flesh had been split over one cheekbone. Bruises were starting to color the whole left side of Dereks face, and Wes was afraid to know about what he couldn't see. Though it did look like Derek had bloodied his knuckles on someone, it was quite clear the fight had been unfair to say the least.

Wes forced himself to calm, though he wanted nothing more than to hunt Brad down and have an impromptu boxing match of his own. But that wasn't going to help Derek right now. He just hoped he knew what he was doing, because they were both riding on instinct at the moment.

Wes let out his own personality, feeling it rising up to batter against Derek's. It was like the avalanche had met a tsunami, so very similar and yet intrinsically different. The two forces collided again and again, crashing and roiling, one arching over the other before dipping beneath. Over and over it went, until the two energies slowly but surely began to cancel each other out.

The wave of cold ice merged with the warmer waters until it seemed there was an ocean of untapped potential between them. Dreams, emotions, goals, fears, frustrations, loyalty, and above all, a deeper connection than either of them had ever felt. They had the very essence of each other at their fingertips, though it seemed to slip through their grasp like water before anything could be examined too closely.

Their energies equalized with a sudden snap and Derek sucked in a breath like he had been drowning. Wes trembled uncontrollably, shivering from a cold that went bone deep. He looked up at Derek and gently brushed away the tears that were flowing down Derek's battered face. Derek gasped and heaved, struggling to breathe and make sense of what had happened.

Wes sort of wanted to know the same thing. "Wh- what the hell was that?"

Derek's brow furrowed. "You're asking me? You're the one that did it." Derek hauled Wes in and clutched him tight, scrubbing warm hands up and down his back. "How did you find me?"

Wes shook his head, clinging tightly to Derek in an effort to warm up. It felt like his core had been turned to ice. "I just, I don't know, felt it? But I didn't get here fast enough. And I think I pissed off my math teacher."

Derek grunted as he shifted, his legs shaking and barely holding his weight. Wes let go enough to allow Derek some room and help support him, and Derek gratefully slid down the wall to sit. He groaned and pulled Wes in again, holding Wes to his chest and ducking their heads together.

"My mom is going to be so pissed. And it's really not going to help this feud."

Wes grimaced, feeling plenty pissed himself. "This can't keep going on though. You know that right?"

Derek nodded with a weary sigh. "I know."

 


	14. Chapter 14

Once Wes had warmed up enough to function, he gently extracted himself from Derek's embrace. Derek grumbled in protest but allowed Wes to slip away.

"Stay put. Stay _awake_! I'll be right back."

Derek hummed in agreement and Wes slipped out of the locker room to hurriedly grab what he needed. He was back as soon as he could be and eyed Derek's closed lids with a frown.

"Derek?"

One green eye opened in response, then the other was opening to look at the things Wes was putting down. "What's all this?" Derek hummed when Wes reached an ice pack up and set it gently against the side of Derek's face. "How'd you get the ice packs?"

Wes shrugged, looking closely for any signs of concussion before carefully tugging Derek's shirt up and grimacing at the bruising he found there. He pressed a couple more ice packs over the worst of it and made a couple adjustments to Derek's positioning to keep it all in place. "I figured the coaches keep ice packs on hand. And before you freak out about some teachers coming in to check on you, I didn't tell them what happened."

Derek raised a brow, watching as Wes dug into his bag and pulled out painkillers. His own preparedness rather than relying on teachers this time. A certain amount of skepticism crept into Derek's voice as he watched Wes shake a dose out into his palm.  "They just handed over a bunch of ice packs without asking any questions?"

Snorting, Wes grabbed the sports drink he had bought out of the cafeteria vending machine and cracked it open, offering it and the pills. "I told coach Gray there was a girl out on the soccer field having menstrual cramps and he was ready to give me whatever I wanted just to get me to stop talking."

Derek chuckled, then groaned in regret. "Ow. Don't make me laugh, it hurts too much." He tossed the painkillers into his mouth and washed them down with the sports drink. He drained half of it before dropping it down with a sigh. "How'd you know the blue one is my favorite?"

Wes hesitated, blinking in surprise. "Lucky guess?" That wasn't it and he knew it. There had been no deliberation when he had picked the drink. Just like there had been no deliberation on his way to find Derek in the first place. He had just known.

Seemingly accepting of the answer, Derek hummed. "You're pretty good at this aftercare stuff. I thought that sorta stuff was my job."

"You took care of me last time. I'm just returning the favor." Wes settled back against the wall next to Derek and sighed wearily. "When you're ready, let's get out of here. You'll feel better at home than here on the floor."

Soon enough they were headed home. Derek dropped Wes off and mumbled something about hoping his parents weren't home when he got there. They would likely find out about all the bruising anyways, but he didn't want to get into it immediately. Wes just gave a wane smile and kissed Derek's temple where the bruising wasn't quite so prominent.

Later, Wes quietly strummed chords on his guitar, trying to think. They really needed to figure out some way to solve this Brad situation. The bullying was beginning to get excessive. And whether Derek wanted his parents getting involved on his behalf or not, Brad could not be allowed to do whatever he wanted and get away with it.

They also needed to figure out this strange sense of telepathy. He was fairly certain it wasn't a common thing. At least, he had never heard of it.

His phone went off and he checked it, then opened the text from Derek.

_Save me._

Wes raised a brow and tapped back a reply. _From?_

There was no answer for a long moment. Long enough that Wes was seriously beginning to question whether or not the text had been a joke.  When it did finally go off, it was from an unknown number with no message. Just a picture. Wes got a good look at it, and once he had gotten his laughter under control enough that he could breathe again, he saved the picture.

Derek was cheek to cheek with Victoria. His sister was grinning like a cheshire cat. Derek's look was closer to a grimace, but there was a twinkle of humor in his eyes. The ice packs had kept most of the swelling down, and it appeared Victoria had a bright career in make up effects, because Wes could barely detect the bruising. Derek's look was less about the cover up job and assuredly about the smokey eye shadow with perfectly rouged lips.

Wes messaged Derek back. _Wow. Super hot._

Derek texted back promptly. _Don't encourage her._

Wes bit his lip when he thought about something. He didn't want to rush Derek if he didn't feel up to it, but he still really wanted to go out over the weekend. He typed out the message a couple different ways before settling on a version and hitting send. _Are we still going on our date?_

_Of course._ The message came back with very little time in between, relaxing some of the sickly sweet anticipation out of his stomach.

_Saturday?_

_Actually Sunday would work better if you don't mind. Gives me another day to make sure the swelling stays down._

_No problem. Sunday it is._

 

__

By the time Sunday rolled around, Derek's parents had found out about the bruising. Karen had apparently raised hell at the school, despite all Derek's protests, and Brad had been suspended for a week. Derek was dreading when they crossed paths next, because there was just no way to avoid it without avoiding school altogether, but he was resolved to put it aside while they were on their date.

Wes lounged on the couch, playing a game and waiting for Derek to arrive to pick him up. He was also listening to the half of the conversation he could hear coming from his mother and trying to figure out who it was she was talking to.

She had been cheerfully talking for almost an hour now, and the topics ranged all over the place. The relaxed way she spoke hinted that she was talking to another sub, since Wes had yet to hear a single note of deference or supplication.

Wes froze when he heard his mother giggle. He was fairly certain he had never heard such a sound coming from her at all, much less within the hearing of someone else. His brow furrowed and he turned to look over the back of the couch, ready to ask who the hell she was talking to when she excitedly got to her feet from where she had been sitting at the table to head upstairs.

"I can't believe I'm blanking on her name. She's such a good author, I'm certain you'll love her as much as I did."

Hannah headed up the stairs and Wes scowled after her. He'd ask when she came back downstairs. He checked his watch and started shutting his game down. Sure enough, he was just finishing up when there was a knock on the door. Wes went to get it and smiled at Derek on the other side.

Derek's gaze flicked over his shoulder as Hannah came back downstairs, chattering happily and reminding Wes he still wanted to know who it was she was talking too. Derek sighed and half smiled. "I think our parents are new BFF's."

"That's who she's been talking to?!" Wes glared over his shoulder when he heard another giggle. "Your parents are spoiling my mother."

Derek snorted and Wes turned back in time to catch a wince. The bruises were all sorts of pretty colors now, and still tender enough that most facial expressions hurt. Derek didn't seem to be too concerned with the prospect of pain as he leaned in for a kiss however.

Wes smiled, returning the kiss. He stiffened, leaning back and flushing when he heard a loud 'aww' from his mother. Derek waved over Wes' head. "Evening Hannah."

Wes grumbled and started shoving Derek towards the car, yelling over his shoulder. "We're going now! Bye Mom!"

His mother called back a 'be safe' that he wasn't entirely sure was constrained to Derek's driving. And he didn't dare dwell on that one for long.

Derek opened up the door for Wes to get in before circling around to get in himself. He was driving one of his parents cars instead of his junker today. The rapidly dropping temperatures as winter blew in resulted in his engine refusing to start despite all his tinkering. And the heater in his car was broken more often than not.

Wes couldn't really find it in him to complain as he settled into heated leather seats and held his hands out to the vents as Derek started the car. Derek only smiled and flicked the heat up another couple degrees. "How does a steakhouse sound?"

"Delicious."

"Good. Let's go get some food then."

Wes nodded.  "And after that?"

Derek hummed, his gaze flicking around his surroundings as he checked for traffic before pulling off Wes' street and aiming for the exit of the neighborhood.  "Your house or mine?"

Wes considered, weighing options and possibilities.  "Mine."  Derek's response to that was to reach over in front of Wes and pull the release to the glove compartment.  Wes took the bag Derek pointed at next and peeked inside, then grinned as he withdrew a couple new movies that had just been released and Wes had been eager to see.  There was also some sort of video game that required cooperation to solve puzzles, and a brand new deck of playing cards.  "Well, you're certainly prepared aren't you."

Derek managed to keep a straight face to avoid pulling on his bruises, but there was still a twinkle of humor and excitement in his eyes.  "I've gotta make up for being mostly useless on Wednesday."  Despite his best efforts he still smirked when Wes rolled his eyes.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

__After a lovely meal with polite dinner conversation, Derek took Wes to a nearby park where they walked one of the hiking trails. The trees blocked most of the wind and the activity kept them just warm enough. And with their fingers intertwined, Wes was quite comfortable to stay just as they were for the foreseeable future.

But as the sun sank lower, the temperature dropped to the point where not even the butterflies in his stomach could keep him warm any more. Derek bustled him back into the car and they went back to Wes' house to spend the rest of the evening. Derek grabbed the movies and games out of the glove compartment, then they were headed inside to shuck off shoes and coats.

Wes called for his mother and got no response so he had to assume she had taken an extra shift while they had been out.  He tried not to think too hard on the fact that they were alone and unsupervised for the rest of the night.  Instead, he pushed Derek towards the kitchen before he got started putting on the movie he most wanted to see. "Grab the plate of cookies and something to drink out of the fridge." Derek called back a minute later, making Wes grin.

"This isn't a plate. It's a mountain. Were you making cookies all week?!

Wes chuckled as he finished getting the movie set up and Derek made a reappearance holding a couple cans of soda and the plate loaded with pinwheels, peanut butter, gingerbread and sugar cookies. "Baking helps me think."

"Mm? 'Bout what?" Derek asked around a mouthful of pinwheel.

"About the way we seem to be able to read each others minds." Wes plopped down on the couch as Derek set the food down on the coffee table.

"I think you're exaggerating just a-"

"I'm not." Derek glanced up, a question in his gaze as he slowly settled down next to Wes. Wes licked his lips and presented all the evidence in an as organized a fashion as he possibly could. "The first time we met, you said you felt a connection. I felt like I had finally come home. When we were separated, and I came looking for you to give you the cookies, I knew where you were without having to look all over the place or ask anyone. You knew when I was having a panic attack, the minute it started if my math is right. And again, if my math is right, I started feeling like I had to come find you right about the time Brad and his goons were jumping you."

Derek looked thoughtful, quietly absorbing all of Wes' points and processing them. Wes finished with what he thought was the biggest indicator that there was something extraordinary about them.

"And then there's what happened in the locker room Wednesday. The way we..." Wes hesitated, biting his lip. He still hadn't found an appropriate word to describe what had happened.

"Collided?"

Wes looked up to find Derek staring back at him, quietly munching another cookie. He slowly nodded. "But not just that. We equalized. Proved we were more than a match for each other. Connected in a way I've never even heard of before much less experienced."

Derek sighed, popping the last bite of cookie into his mouth and dusting his hands together before reaching for Wes. Wes let his brow furrow in confusion, but went along as Derek pulled him to sit astride his lap and facing each other. Wes settled his hands on Derek's shoulders as Derek grasped his hips.

"Alright. So you aren't exaggerating by much. I don't think we can read each others minds, but I won't deny we've got something pretty incredible. Something I kinda want to experiment with if you're up for it."

"Experiment how?"

Derek smiled. "Well, I don't know what you felt, but to me it felt like I could have really read your mind at the end. Like you were an open book right there for me if I could just focus enough on the words and read it."

Wes grinned with a little morbid humor. "We don't have to get you beaten up or send me into a panic attack for this do we?"

"Hopefully not," Derek chuckled. "Hence the experiment. And I'm thinking maybe we should talk to Madam Walters. She has been our biggest advocate since the very beginning and I'm starting to wonder if she isn't running her own experiment."

Wes smiled, leaning forward to press his forehead against Derek's. "So what do we do then? Just, meditate at each other?" Derek hummed thoughtfully and Wes shivered when he felt the Dom's personality swelling around him. He let out his own in response.

They both closed their eyes as the pressure continued to grow. For a long few moments, it felt like a battle of push and shove. Like they were trying to one up the other with each new swell in power. And the sense of deep connection only seemed to grow further away. Wes took in a breath and changed tactics.

Instead of pushing his own personality at Derek, he tugged Derek's towards himself. Wrapped up in it. Reveled in the feel of being utterly owned as he willingly gave up all control.

The change was instantaneous.

Impressions started filtering in, like echos that came in a beat later than he knew they should. It took him a little longer than he thought it should have that he was getting sensations of himself from Derek's perspective. Slim hips beneath his hands as well as strong shoulders. A weight settled comfortably across his lap.

And then there were things that were wholly Derek. Like the way heated desire was curling in his stomach. The way the muscles in his neck were tensing with the urge to surge in and claim kisses. The heavy breaths and tingles that went up and down his spine.

Or maybe that last was the both of them. Maybe all of it was the both of them. Wes tipped his head and pressed his lips against Derek's. The groan of bliss that rose out of Derek's chest had Wes' stomach tightening in pleasure. He slid his hands up Derek's neck and carded his fingers through his hair, tugging to deepen the kiss.

Warm fingers tightened around his hips and tugged in return. Wes parted his lips to drag in air and moaned when Derek's tongue invaded. Soft fingertips slid beneath his shirt to caress his skin just above his waistband and immediately the mood was shattered.

Wes leapt off Derek's lap, slapping away the hands and tugging his shirt down frantically. He panted, shivering as emotions tumbled around in his chest. Fear, embarrassment, a terrible disappointment that he hadn't managed to handle himself a little better. He swallowed harshly as he caught the confusion and worry on Derek's face out of the corner of his eye.

"Wes?"

Wes sidestepped away when Derek stood off the couch and reached for him, then shuffled back. Wanting to maintain distance and gain comfort at the same time. Derek just quietly held out his arms and waited. Wes took in a bracing breath and moved into Derek.

"Sorry."

Derek just shook his head and enveloped Wes in a hug. "It's okay Wes. It's fine. We'll go at your pace. No need to rush. I love you, and we're together. That's all that matters."

Wes slowly relaxed. "Did you... Did you feel it too?"

"Feel what?"

"The doubled up sensations. I could feel some of what you were feeling. Though I think halfway through we got too focused on wanting to make out and then I couldn't tell what was me and what was you."

Derek shook his head. "No. I didn't feel any doubled up sensations. The wanting to make out, definitely. I guess we'll have to keep practicing." He was quiet for a minute, then squeezed Wes once. "Should we watch this movie and eat cookies?"

Wes nodded and they settled in, curling up together to watch the movie. They finished that one and were halfway through another when Wes realized Derek had fallen asleep. He smiled and snuggled in a little tighter, closing his own eyes and giving in to the temptation to fall asleep himself.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Wes blinked blearily when someone shook him.  Beneath his ear he could hear Derek take in a deep breath as he woke up too.  Then his mothers words had them both wide awake.

"Boys, you're going to be late for school aren't you?"

Derek fumbled for Wes's wrist until he found his watch and checked the time.  "We can make it if we hurry."  They jumped up and quickly got moving.  Wes changed clothes while Derek used the bathroom and offered Derek a fresh set of whatever he could find that would fit.  Derek rifled through and once again got changed in front of Wes without a second thought.  Wes found a spare toothbrush for Derek and they both thanked Hannah for the breakfast sandwiches she had made for them while they had been scrambling.

Derek swung by his house long enough to rush inside to grab his books and then they were on their way to school.  They were parked and running inside just as the warning bell rang, getting to the classroom with only seconds to spare.  Derek still took a couple of those seconds to pull Wes around and plant a kiss to his mouth.

"Morning."

Wes chuckled and kissed Derek back.  "Morning."

Their plan to talk to Madam Walters was, unfortunately, derailed when they found she was out for a couple days.  The substitute teacher in to replace her seemed barely capable of controlling the class, much less answering sensitive questions about overly intense bonds.  She got back the day after Brad's suspension was up, which added a certain amount of tension to the burning curiosity.

Derek settled Wes in and they waited for Madam Walters to start teaching. She started off with her usual icy glare and sharp introduction, giving no hint of explanation for why she had been out for three days.

“Mid-terms.”

The class hushed and she looked around. “Yes, I know. Rather early for thinking of mid-terms, but I know how most of you love to procrastinate. My mid-term is simple. You either pass or you fail. And there is only one question. Can you put a sub into sub-trance?”

The Doms all looked around at each other. Some seemed excited. Others nervous. Wes glanced up at Derek. He smiled and dropped a hand on the back of Wes' neck.

“You will schedule time with me to take the test one on one. You may schedule one additional time if you would like to practice beforehand. Those of you with more than one sub will be expected to keep at least three in trance for ten minutes. The session will be after school and requires parental permission. Should you find yourself without a partner, please speak to me.  _Immediately_.”

She sent a serious look around the class to make sure her words were heeded, then nodded to her assistant and he started passing out the permission slips as she began class. “Now, on to today's class subject. Bonds. There are certain kinds of bonds, as I'm sure most of you have figured out by now. There are platonic bonds. Ones born of the simple necessity of needing a partner in life. These bonds do not involve sex.”

Her sharp glare kept anyone from doing anything childish after the word sex. “Then there are romantic bonds. These bonds do involve sex. And of course, these bonds can be formed between partners regardless of gender or personality. Bonding tends to be indiscriminate even if people are not.”

Madam Walters hesitated when a Dom girl raised her hand. “What about life bonds?”

Madam Walters smiled. “Ah. I'm glad you brought that up. The subject is not in the curriculum, though I whole-heartedly believe it should be. Life bonds. Often dismissed by most Doms as being a Sub fantasy. However, I have seen evidence that these bonds do exist. They are simply very rare. Life bonds are a completely different breed of bond. They are so much more intense than either the platonic or the romantic bonds.”

“Why? What causes a life bond? And how would you know if you were in one?” The girls sub leaned into her leg. Wes smiled to himself. They must love each other if they were asking such pointed questions.

“Life bonds cannot be caused or developed I'm afraid. The signs of a life bond tend to manifest in a singular need to be together from the very first meeting. The partners will do everything in their power to remain together. They possess a sort of sixth sense, that allows them to know when the other is in distress. And they easily bring the other back to equilibrium, often with just a simple touch or a few words.”

Wes looked up in interest. That sounded familiar. He could feel Derek's hand on the back of his neck go still with attention as well.

“For life bonds of the same gender, it can be a trying time in the first stages of the relationship. The sub in particular, will be subject to extreme anxiety if certain issues are not addressed in a timely manner. They will want to be everything for their Dom, and they simply lack the ability to reproduce. Unless the two do not want children, or they can stand allowing another member in for long enough to conceive, perhaps adoption. Regardless, unless these and other issues are addressed, it could cause extreme mood swings in the Dom and panic attacks in the sub.”

Wes reached out and grabbed Derek's calf. Derek slowly nodded. He had apparently been connecting the same dots. He slowly turned to look down at Wes with something approaching awe. He blinked out of it and turned his attention back to the front, raising his hand until Madam Walters called on him.

“Do panic attacks like that happen with normal bonds? Same gender romantic bonds would run into the same problem wouldn't they?”

Madam Walters shook her head. “Romantic bonds take time to develop. Those sorts of things are usually worked out by then. A life bond is almost instantaneous. There is no time to talk about such things before the partners begin to subconsciously stress about it.”

Brad smirked and taunted across the classroom. “What's the matter Derek? Your sub wetting his pants in fear of you? Bet you wish you hadn't fought so hard for a broken sub.”

The 'broken' comment was what really hit hardest and Derek leapt to his feet, angrily letting out his personality as he rose to Wes' defense. It was overwhelming to say the least. Every sub in the room either cowered or got out of his path to Brad. The Doms all flinched away, some of them joining their subs in the flight from Derek's path.

He hadn't managed to take more than one step before Wes had grabbed his hand, letting out his own personality. “Derek!” Derek froze and slowly turned back to Wes, the aggression falling away in seconds.  “It's okay Derek. He's just still mad you beat him.”

Derek slumped back into his seat with a smirk and squeezed Wes' hand in his own. Wes smiled and settled back again, looking around. Every Dom was staring at him. Even Madam Walters had apparently been affected by the power play.

She briskly cleared her throat and pushed on.

Class continued with a sort of tense energy about the room. The students were still nervous they would have to flee or defend themselves from Derek. Derek seemed to have noticed too and was quietly sulking, his fingers laced with Wes' for comfort. When class ended, Derek and Wes were given a wide berth as everyone rushed for the door.

Derek ignored them all as he packed away his things, helped Wes to his feet, and strode for the front of the classroom where Madam Walters was fussing with paperwork for the next class. There was a smile in her voice as she spoke ahead of Derek, not looking up from the papers she was tapping into an orderly stack.

"Yes, Mr. Andrews. You have questions about life bonds."

Derek's eyes narrowed, hand going back to find Wes again. "This is why you've been pushing so hard to keep us together isn't it?!"

Madam Walters nodded, setting aside the papers and hitching one hip on the side of her desk. Her arms folded as her expression became pensive, regarding the two boys in front of her. "Yes. Just knowing about your own character and your track record with avoiding taking a sub was enough to make me suspicious when you suddenly changed your mind. And watching you two interacting simply reinforced my suspicions. Seeing the two of you now, I'd stake my career on it."

She glanced at the clock, then got to her feet and started preparing for the next class again. "Get on about your day you two. Come back after school is done if you have the time and we'll talk as long as you like." And then they were clearly dismissed as she turned away.

Derek pressed his lips together, obviously preferring to skip classes and get answers. Wes gave him a slight tug and led the way out the door. He was just as eager for answers himself, but they had waited this long. A little longer wouldn't kill them.

Halfway to the cafeteria, Wes yelped as Derek yanked him into one of the open common areas, tugging him to one side of the entrance where they weren't quite so visible. He was whirled around to face his Dom and dropped his bookbag in surprise as he was hauled into a blistering kiss. Derek held him tight, their bodies pressed together so fully Wes could feel Derek's hard length against his lower belly.

Wes gasped and closed his eyes, losing himself in the feeling of sheer want Derek was putting out. He moaned as Derek dragged himself away.

“Look at what you do to me.” Wes looked up into Derek's eyes at the husky command. His Dom was a total wreck and all they had done was kiss. Or perhaps the powerplay was what had so affected him.  Wes slowly licked his lips and Derek's eyes fell down to his mouth. He let out a shuddering breath and a curse as he surged in again.

Wes clutched at Derek, accepting his tongue between his lips and sucking. He could feel Derek gathering up a handful of his hair to help twist his head enough to deepen the contact. Wes swallowed hard as Derek managed to part them just enough to take in air. They raggedly breathed each other in as Wes got his brain back on-line.

“We're gonna be late.”

Derek slowly nodded and pulled away. He stooped to grab up Wes' bag and grabbed his hand to tow him out of the common area and towards the cafeteria. “Damn it Wes. You're just too sexy.”

Wes felt a thrill go through him. He had never had anyone look at him like Derek did. Compliment him and want him. And sure, his mother told him she was proud of him and that she loved him, but it was infinitely more intense coming from Derek.

 


	17. Chapter 17

Grace eyed them both as they came over to sit down with her and Tommy. “What have you two been doing? Posing for a romance novel cover? And please tell me you weren't screwing in the bathrooms cause that is _so_ unsanitary you have no idea.” She snickered as Wes blushed and gave them a conspiring look as they sat down. “I hear you two managed to floor the unflappable Madam Walters.”

Derek blinked. “How do you know about that already?”

Grace preened. “Trust me. It's going to be all over school by the end of the day, if not sooner. And every Dom in school is going to be trying to steal Wes away from you by tomorrow. If not sooner.” She sat forward and fixed Derek with a look. “Now tell me everything.”

Wes blinked as Tommy came around the table and sat down next to him, wearing his own intense look. “Alright. How did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“Make Derek look like that. You pulled out some sort of heavy duty sub trick so what is it? I'd kill to make Grace look at me the way Derek is looking at you.”

Wes twisted around to face Tommy a little more fully. “I'm not even sure. I just wanted to stop him from getting into a fight. I grabbed his hand and then...” Wes shrugged and tried to pin-point what he had done. He jumped when Tommy punched him lightly in the shoulder.

“Alright, turn it off before you start a fight. Or maybe an orgy.”

Wes blinked in surprise and looked around. Doms were all staring at him. Derek looked like he was trying really hard not to jump him. Even Grace was doing her utmost not to stare at Wes. The subs were all staring too, but more in a 'screw you for stealing my Doms attention', sort of way rather than a 'I so want to do you' way.

Tommy patted his shoulder and grinned at him, unconcerned with all the stares. “So, pure 'want' and 'look at me'. Got it. Thanks Wes.” He got up and moved back around to Grace, who immediately started fussing over him to avert her mind from Wes. Derek clenched his fingers into fists and gave her a wane smile.

“Yeah. That's about what happened.” He realized people were still staring and tugged Wes into his lap. That seemed to break most of the gazes.

Wes sighed and leaned into Derek. “Sorry.”

Derek glanced up at him, then slowly smiled. “Let's save that for when we're alone, okay?” Wes nodded eagerly.

Once Grace had regained control, she eyed Wes with a frown. "You're something else kid. I don't think I've ever come across a sub that can affect an entire cafeteria full of easily distracted adolescents." Her attention flicked to Derek next. "I guess it's a good thing you're the one he bonded to, 'cause I don't think I can beat out that much personality."

Derek made a face. "Actually, about that. Have you ever heard of life bonds?"

Grace shrugged. "Sort of. I've got a romance novel that briefly mentioned it and I heard my mom talking about it once. Sounded like fantasy to me, especially when I went searching for information on it and found almost nothing. Why?" Derek jerked his thumb at his chest and waggled it between himself and Wes. Grace raised a brow. "You're kidding."

Wes shook his head. "Not at all. I'm fairly certain we could read each others minds with a little practice."

Derek made a skeptical face. "I don't know about all that, but we certainly have some sort of sense for each other. Like, we can tell when the other needs help across the school."

"The feed back loop of sensations was pretty interesting," Wes added. Derek turned his gaze up to Wes.

"I still haven't felt that one."

"No? I'll bet that one makes sex incredible." Grace grinned when Wes flushed and Derek rolled his eyes. "Regardless, I'm afraid you two are in uncharted waters here. I can't think of anyone who even came close to what a life bond sounds like. And I already know there's precious little research on the subject."

"My grandmother." Everyone turned to Tommy at his abrupt contribution. He shifted uncomfortably for a minute, eyes skipping around the group before refocusing on his fingers intertwined with Grace's. "My grandparents had a really close relationship. Like they could read each others minds and knew exactly when the other needed them. They always made it sound like there had never been a time where they weren't together. And when my grandfather passed away, grandma made it quite clear she couldn't live without him. She's been steadily declining for the past couple months."

Derek leaned forward in interest. "Could we talk to her?"

Tommy grimaced. "She's mean as a junkyard dog and crazier than a bat. She nearly bit my moms head clean off for a comment about selling grandpa's 'junk'. You'd have to walk on eggshells and be willing to scram the minute she starts getting upset. And you can't say anything that could even remotely be taken the wrong way."

Grace gently stroked her thumb over Tommy's wrist in a soothing gesture. “Are you kidding? Derek has a plus twenty to all charisma checks and Wes is so cute he could make a chaotic evil, fire-breathing dragon purr at your feet. I think it'll be fine.”

Derek shrugged and reluctantly let Wes slide back into his own seat. "Regardless, we'll be talking to Madam Walters after school today. Sounds like she knows some things she's finally ready to tell us."

The end of the school day seemed to come at a crawl. When it finally arrived, Wes met Derek outside of Madam Walters classroom and they both went in, eager for answers. Madam Walters looked up from the paperwork on her desk, then smiled and set aside the tests she had been grading. "Come in you two. Sit."

Derek and Wes slid into seats closest to her desk. Madam Walters laced her fingers together and leaned her elbows on the desk, getting right into the subject. "Life bonds. A rare gift that doesn't seem to come along all that often. Certainly not often enough to draw the attention it deserves."

"Shouldn't it though?" Derek asked. "I mean, we had no idea what it even was until you gave us some pieces to connect and it seems like you're the only one who knows even that much."

"The problem is that it seems far-fetched. Not to mention the number of fields of research that would have to collaborate to accurately study the phenomenon."

Derek glanced at Wes, then cocked his head at Madam Walters. "Collaborate? What do you mean?"

Madam Walters half smiled, looking between them. "I'll answer your question with one or two of my own. Would you call your relationship physical or mental?"

Wes answered, "mental" at the same time that Derek promptly came back with "physical." They glanced at each other, considering. Madam Walters continued without missing a beat.

"You two get your best communication done through verbal or non-verbal means?"

Again they answered over top of one another with conflicting answers, Wes siding with non-verbal while Derek took the verbal stand.

"One last question. Which one of you is the driving force within this relationship?"

Wes pointed at Derek. Derek hesitated, looking like he would rather not disagree on yet another point, but realizing the point being made. He finally sighed and lifted a finger to point at Wes as he faced Madam Walters again. She smiled knowingly.

"Well Mr. Andrews, thank you for, not only your honesty, but the realization that being the Dominant certainly doesn't automatically put us in charge. And I think you see my point. You two are different sides of the same coin. Your points of view are opposing in key areas, but that doesn't mean your relationship is doomed to failure. For example..."

She pulled out a clean sheet of paper, ripped it in half, and handed the pieces over. "Write down the three most important factors in your relationship."

They took a moment, not spending much time in thought before handing back their answers. Madam Walters read both, then turned them around and held them side by side so each list could be read by the other. They had both put down communication and compromise. Wes had written trust where Derek had written respect but it looked like they were perfectly happy with the others answer if their lists had been allowed to be longer.

Madam Walters put the papers down and laced her fingers again. "In my personal opinion, to accurately study a life bond, one would need the collaborative efforts of a medical doctor and a psychologist. I'd throw in a behaviorist and a biologist for good measure. And for any of these professionals to even start working together they would have to agree that there is something to be studied. I just don't see it happening any time soon but it would be nice. Until then, those with the gift of a life bond must muddle through the first stages until they have had a chance to solidify where they stand with each other."

Derek sighed. "Muddling through seems to be all we're doing. If I had had any idea of what a life bond was I might have been able to pick up on it and stop that really big panic attack."

Wes just shrugged in response. "You seemed to do alright helping me through it. You didn't take one look and abandon me."

Madam Walters smiled, looking between the two of them. "I can't tell you what to do or how to handle this. All I can tell you is that you are stronger together than apart. Even if the world were to burn down around you, you will always find an ally in the other. Though, it looks to me like you've taken this relationship far further than simple friends."

Wes flushed. Not only at the fact that a teacher was commenting on their intimacy but at the little secret fear that was making it impossible to even consider going past first base. He changed the subject. "How did you find out about life bonds?"

The easy smile faltered, becoming sad. "Call it a pet project I suppose. When I was young there was a lovely young woman who I had taken as my sub for a little. We had fallen fast and hard for each other, and she was convinced that we were life bonds. At the time, I only knew as much as you did starting out. I soon realized our whirlwind romance was coming to just as quick an end and tried to soften the blow by doing research and proving that we were not, in fact, life bonds."

Wes swallowed, detecting a deeper sorrow hidden away behind the outward disappointment. "She didn't take it well did she."

Madam Walters shook her head. "She refused to believe it. I humored her longer than I should have, bowing to her confessions and hysterics, but eventually I had to end things between us. She threw herself into one relationship after another, looking for her life bond. The inability to cope with the fact that she more than likely simply didn't have one out there waiting for her to find them eventually broke her."

There was a long moment of silence, then she cleared her throat and brusquely pushed on. "But we're not here to discuss her. Or me. We are here to help you two find answers. So? Any other questions?"

When they finally called it quits for the day some of the mystery around life bonds had been cleared up. Derek took Wes home and they spent a little time talking just the two of them, sharing plans and dreams of a life that would assuredly be spent together.

 


	18. Chapter 18

Derek raised a brow as Wes dumped the entire contents of his bag on the locker room floor and went shuffling through the mess frantically. "Lose something?"

Wes growled in impatience as he turned out all the pockets in his bag next. "I can't find my phone. I left it in my bag while we were boxing and now it's gone." Derek squatted down to start organizing the mess on the floor while Wes continued to assure himself his phone was not where he had left it.

"Looking for this?"

They both looked up and froze at the sight of Brad waving Wes' cell at them as he leaned casually against the lockers.

"You should really keep better track of your things."

Derek rose off his haunches with a predatory grace while Wes scrambled up and thrust out a hand. "Give it back!" The phone was dropped into his hand without contest, making Wes narrow his eyes in suspicion. It couldn't possibly be that easy.

Brad just smirked, shoving his hands into his pockets and drawling. "I gotta say Wes, I underestimated you. Here I thought you were just a timid little mouse. And then I find out you're so special you can catch the eye of the entire cafeteria. You know you can still ditch the pretty boy and upgrade, right?"

Wes glowered, swaying his weight from one foot to the other, the move leaning him into Derek. Brad chuckled, understanding the move just fine.

"Well, if you ever decide you want a real man in your life, lose the drag queen. I'm sure you can find any number of Doms who can give you the sort of handling you deserve." He gave a cocky smile to Wes as he pushed off the lockers. "See you around Wes." Brad's gaze flicked to Derek and the smile dropped. "Princess." Then he was turning and sauntering off.

Wes cocked his head towards Derek, eyes fixed on where Brad had disappeared. "Is it just me, or was he using an awful lot of effeminate terms?"

Derek slowly nodded, tense and frowning. "No, I noticed too." He finally sighed and stooped to start getting Wes' bag back in order. Wes zipped up his bag and tossed it over his shoulder, following Derek out of the locker room as he stressed over the strange encounter. Something was rubbing him the wrong way, but it didn't look like Brad had done anything weird to his phone. It wasn't like he and Derek had a back log of sexting to exploit.

The uncomfortable feeling that something was wrong only grew as they moved through the halls. People were noticing their passage. And unless Wes was mistaken, they were sizing him up like a prime piece of meat and laughing at Derek. It wasn't until they got to the cafeteria and met up with Grace and Tommy that the mystery was solved.

Grace shoved her phone at them with poorly contained agitation. "You've gone viral."

They leaned in to look at what was on her screen and Wes felt the blood drain out of his face. It was the picture he had saved that Victoria had sent him. The one of Derek in full makeup. Panic started to set in. Derek was going to be so mad at him.

Derek hummed, drawing Wes' attention and mostly derailing the panic attack with his complete lack of concern. "Huh. So that's what all the fuss is about." Derek dropped into a seat without another word on the matter. Wes wasn't quite so ready to let it go.

"I'm so sorry Derek. I didn't think anyone would ever see it so I thought it would be okay to save it. I never meant for it to become one more thing for Brad to bully you with."

Derek reached out a laid a hand over the back of Wes' neck. "Whoa, whoa, calm down. It's okay Wes."

Wes focused on taking a couple deep breaths before glaring at the offending mobile devices out all over the cafeteria. "How is this okay? I said the bullying needed to stop, and now I'm an accomplice!"

Derek reached out with his other hand, framing Wes' face and making their eyes meet. "First, this isn't your fault in any way. If anything, you're just as much a victim since your privacy was invaded. Second, I can't be the only guy with a conniving little sister. I'm certainly not the only guy who's ever worn makeup, past, present or future. The way I see it, this picture just proves I love my sister and let her get away with a little too much. And third," Derek reached over, snagging Grace's phone and showing Wes the picture. "I make a pretty sexy girl, if I do say so myself."

Wes couldn't help the snort of amusement, and the panic slowly started to dissipate. "You're really not mad?"

Derek just smiled, leaning in to press their foreheads together. "I'm really not."

Their moment was soon broken by Grace making choking sounds. "Ugh. The fluff is everywhere. So much nauseating sweetness I can't even breathe. Gag." Tommy elbowed her and she laughed when Derek flipped her off without bothering to glance her way. Tommy shook his head, reaching to grab Grace's phone back and looking at the picture.

"What exactly did you do to get on this mans shit list?"

Derek shrugged. "No idea. I think we were aware of each other in middle school, but we were never friends or enemies. We got into high school and all of a sudden he's pissed at me. I'd ask him what the deal is but I don't think I'd get a straight answer."

Tommy just handed Grace back her phone and changed the subject. "If you'd still like to talk to my grandmother about life bonds I can take you by today after school. She's been doing pretty well with visitors the past couple days."

"Awesome. Let's do it."

Tommy led the way into the nursing home after school, sharing a couple words with the nurse manning the front desk as he signed them in. He nervously started going over tips again as they headed through the clean and cheerily decorated halls to his grandmothers room.

"Don't upset her. Don't say anything negative about grandpa and if she starts to freak out just back away slowly and let me handle it."

Grace laid a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Stop worrying so much. It'll be fine." Tommy didn't look like he believed her, but he took in a deep breath and knocked on the door before opening it.

Tommy's grandmother sat hunched on her bed, propped up so she could stare out the window. Physically she didn't look bad for an elderly woman. But there was no life in her eyes, and barely any recognition as she turned to see who was coming into her room.

"Grandma? Hi. How are you today?" Grace, Derek, and Wes waited by the door while Tommy reminded his grandmother of who he was and judged how good a day she was having. He finally beckoned everyone forward. "Grandma, these are my friends from school. My Dom Grace. Dom Derek and his sub Wes."

The old Dom woman gave them all a bored look until she caught sight of Wes. She instantly fixed on him and smiled reaching out a hand towards him. "Harold! Where have you been dear? I've missed you so much."

Wes glanced at Tommy for direction. He took a split second to deliberate then whispered quietly as Wes passed him. "Play along. Call her Linda." Wes put on a smile and settled on the edge of the bed.

"Hello Linda. How are you today?" Wes could only assume Harold was her late husband, the guess made more substantial when she took Wes' hands in hers and held on tight.

"So much better now that you're here. Where have you been?"

Wes decided that question was best skirted. Besides, they were here for information. Surely he just had to get her reminiscing and she would tell them most of what they wanted to know. "I've just been visiting a few old friends. Linda, I was telling Tommy the story of how we first met, but I think you tell it better than me."

Linda frowned, looking at Wes suspiciously. "You always hated that story." Wes bit his lip, afraid he had already made a mistake, but Linda filled in. "You said it was embarrassing because of that panic attack you had an hour after we met."

Wes half smiled. "I was thinking more about before the panic attack."

Linda smiled wistfully. "Before the panic it was like a fairytale. The moment we laid eyes on each other I knew I could never have anyone other than you. And the way we just knew what the other was thinking..."

Wes perked up in interest. "Like mind reading?"

Linda laughed, patting Wes' hand in hers as she shook her head. "No. Of course not. At least, not for me. If it was like that for you then you never told me." Wes sighed and shook his head, figuring it would have come up if it had been a thing. He looked up in interest when Linda mused. "I think mind reading would have been interesting, but I liked our trick better."

"Trick?"

Linda nodded. "The way our luck got better whenever we were together. You noticed it first and had to convince me, remember? I'll never forget the day you brought home those ten different lottery tickets and made me check the results with you. Nine winners out of ten just seemed like better odds than should be possible. And the way we could always guess a coin the other flipped. There were other things too, but those are the ones that really convinced me we had a special gift together."

Frowning, Wes glanced behind him to where Derek was standing with Grace. They had started out sounding similar, but Wes was positive they didn't have spectacularly good luck. Quite the opposite in fact. "Well, maybe not mind reading, but what about feeling. Could you ever feel what I did? Or could I feel what you did?"

Linda gave him a confused look and Wes struggled to find a way to clarify without breaking the character of this fantasy. Nothing came immediately to mind and he was about to just drop it when Linda asked, "Physically or emotionally?"

"Physically."

Linda shook her head. "I could get hints of your emotions. Only the strong ones and it was hardly a constant thing, but the sense did come in handy every now and then. Like when you brought me to that very first family reunion and I suddenly felt the need to punch someone I had never met. Turned out it was really you who wanted to do the punching because cousin Jerry had been saying some unflattering things about me."

Wes chuckled, relating to a least one part of that story. "Sounds like we had the bond of a lifetime."

Linda narrowed her eyes at Wes, a smirk playing around the edges of her mouth. "You know, I think that's the closest you've ever come to admitting we had a life bond. All these decades you told me it couldn't be a life bond. Something about our relationship being cheapened if a life bond made it something that was _supposed_ to happen. I always thought it was less of a fate thing and something closer to soul mates."

Wes studied where her fingers covered his. Soul mates? Out of all the differences between the relationship he had with Derek and what Harold had apparently had with Linda, there were enough similarities he was willing to call both a life bond. But why were the two so different?

Linda drew his attention again when she sighed wearily and patted his hand again. "I'm so very tired Harold. I'd like to go home now. Home where I can be with you again."

Wes swallowed, recognizing what Linda was asking and wondering just how lucid she actually was. If she was simply losing herself in a convenient fantasy to escape the pain of losing the man she loved for a little while. On impulse, Wes leaned in, wrapping his arms around the elderly woman. She clutched back at him like he was a life-line. He let out a hint of his personality and felt her slowly relaxing against him.

He whispered quietly against her ear, feeling her pulling on his personality and beginning to shiver. "I can't tell you what to do Linda. But I know you're a strong and brave woman. You'll do what you want to do, no matter what anyone says. If you're absolutely positive your family doesn't need you here anymore, I don't think they could be mad at you for coming home."

Wes gently squeezed her one last time, then extracted himself from the older woman's grip. He smiled sadly and reached up to brush away the tears that were tracing down her cheeks. She smiled at him, the most genuine smile he had seen yet.

"Thank you Harold. You always know just what to say."

They decided that was enough for one day and wished Linda a good evening. Tommy decided to stay for a little longer so Derek, Wes and Grace headed out without him. Derek sighed as he started the car, glancing at Wes. "I feel like we're back where we started. That didn't sound anything like us. There were a couple similar points but..." Derek's fingers gripped the steering wheel, frustration evident. "Now I see why Madam Walters thinks this is a collaborative problem."

Wes nodded, dealing with his own thoughts on the matter. "I think soul mates is a good descriptor for it, but we don't have any of the same 'tricks' she was talking about. We're almost completely different."

"Well I think that makes perfect sense." Grace raised a brow when Derek looked at her in the rear view mirror and Wes twisted around in his seat. "Think about it this way. Is your relationship exactly like mine and Tommys? How about your parents? In the unlikely event that you two decide to be platonic again and find different bonds, will those bonds be like the one you have now?"

They both shook their heads and Grace nodded in satisfaction.

"Exactly. You're thinking about it backwards. The bond does not make the individuals. The individuals make the bond. So each bond is going to be different from person to person and from one relationship to the next. Why should life bonds be the exception to this rule?"

Wes glanced at Derek before turning back to Grace. "That makes a whole lot of sense."

Grace put on a smug smile and buffed her nails against her shirt. "Beauty, brawn and brains. I'm the total package sweetheart. Nothing but eighteens here babe."

Wes didn't get the reference, but he chuckled anyway.

Tommy didn't come to school the next day. They learned through Grace that his grandmother had passed some time in the night. They passed their condolences through her and Wes was surprised when Tommy thanked him for giving his grandmother one last good memory.

Grace took the next day out to lend Tommy support so it was a very quiet day, but they couldn't begrudge the time to grieve. When they both came back the next week there was a somber air, but Tommy looked determined to put on a brave face and move forward, insisting his grandmother was with his grandfather and happy in a better place.

Wes just leaned his shoulder against Derek's and hoped it was true.

 


	19. Chapter 19

By mutual agreement, Derek and Wes took one of the earliest slots to practice for Madam Walters mid-term. Derek wanted plenty of time to practice should the trial go poorly. Wes just wanted as many things off his plate as possible before the holiday break started.

Derek glanced at Wes as they walked through quickly emptying halls to their meeting with Madam Walters after classes were done for the day. “Nervous?”

Wes looked at Derek and shook his head with a grin. “Excited.”

Derek faltered in surprise. Then he sighed. “Thanks. Now I'm nervous.”

Wes raised his eyebrows and turned a bit, walking awkwardly to face his Dom. “Why? What makes you nervous about me not being nervous?”

Derek frowned. “If you're excited it means you have expectations. I don't know if I can meet those expectations on the first try. I've never done this before. It could be horrible for you.”

Wes started to answer when Madam Walters swung out of the students lounge and into the hall in front of them. “Ah good. Right on time. In.” She directed them to sit however they wished and try to forget she was present if it made it easier. “Remember, this is just practice. You're not being graded for this.”

Derek settled on the couch and placed Wes on his knees in front of him. Wes bit his lip when he noticed Derek was shaking. He carefully lifted off his heels and reached up to whisper into Derek's ear.

“I've never been put into a trance. I'm just excited it's you.”

Derek blinked in surprise when Wes settled back with a smile. He took in a deep breath to steady himself when Wes nodded once in encouragement. Wes went still as Derek let out his full personality. His Dom was breathtaking. Derek's hands slid through his hair and down his neck, warm and soft. And his voice was deep and soothing. Wes could feel himself slipping just like that.

The slow slide down to the depths of oblivion was a fantastic rush. The complete surrender could easily have been terrifying if Wes wasn't absolutely sure Derek would be there to catch him when he reached the bottom. And then nothing mattered anymore. Someone else was handling everything and he was fully allowed to turn off and relax. Destress. Let everything go until there was nothing left.

Wes hummed in irritation when someone snapped their fingers in an off beat. It was messing with his trance. “Come on Wes. I need you to come out of it a bit.” He recognized Derek's voice and reconnected with the world enough to comprehend. He still couldn't help whining a bit.

“Why?”

“Madam Walters wants to ask you some questions.”

Wes sighed. “Alright. If you want me to.” He heard Madam Walters take over the talking then.

“How do you feel Wes?”

“Really good. I really want to curl up with Derek. Can I?” He slowly opened his eyes a bit and grinned when he found Derek looking to Madam Walters for permission eagerly.

“Alright.”

Wes scrambled up and into Derek's lap. Derek chuckled when he rested his head on Dereks shoulder and closed his eyes. “Don't go under again. We're not done yet.”

Wes nodded sleepily.

“Wes, do you usually go into trance that easily?”

Wes shook his head. “I've never been in trance.” He opened one eye at the sharp inhale and found confusion on Madam Walters face. He closed his eye again and smiled. “I don't trust Doms. Except Derek. I like Derek. I trust Derek. He said he'd never leave me, and he keeps fighting for me. He's the only Dom I'd consider letting put me into a trance.”

Madam Walters sighed, frustration evident. She abruptly stood and collected up her things. “Well, I'd say that was a success. Do it exactly like that and you'll pass with flying colors. Make sure you don't pull him out too sharply. Unless you two have someplace you need to be, I'd recommend just letting him ride it out.”

Derek nodded. “Yes ma'am. Thank you.”

Wes sighed contentedly as she left, closing the door behind her. “Can I go back under now?”

Derek chuckled. “Sure. Go back under Wes. Then I'll take you home.”

When Wes came back around once more on his own, Derek drove him home. Then took it upon himself to stay when they found Hannah was at work. Wes couldn't fault him for the decision. His reasoning wasn't impaired, but his reaction time certainly was. Derek gently took over the mechanical aspects of cooking dinner, doing as Wes told him to.

They ate quietly and Wes carefully set aside his mothers portion. Then he was climbing the stairs with Derek hovering behind him. He dug out something fresh to change into and turned around to focus on Derek standing in the middle of his room.

"I'm gonna take a shower. You'll stay here?"

Derek easily nodded, hands tucked into his pockets and smiling. "If you need me, yell. Or if I hear a massive thud and you don't respond I'm coming in after you."

Wes considered for a minute that was probably longer than he thought it was. He finally nodded. "Okay."

Between the sub-trance, full belly and the hot shower, Wes was about ready to pass out. He made it back into his bedroom and crawled up onto the bed next to where Derek was stretched out, playing on his phone. He buried his nose against Derek's side and sighed in contentment. He felt a warm hand brushing the wet hair from his forehead and scrubbing across his back.

"Good?"

"Mmhm."

"Need me to get you anything before I go?"

Wes hummed thoughtfully, then finally said, "kisses?"

Derek chuckled, but he moved down enough he could kiss Wes. Then he was tucking him in and turning out the lights, promising to see him in the morning. Wes only managed another hum and then he was out cold.

Derek showed up a little earlier than usual to help get Wes ready for school. Wes appreciated the support, still feeling like he was moving slower than the rest of the world. Derek assured him it would wear off soon. Wes just took a pinch of the back of Derek's shirt as they got out of the car and followed where his Dom led.

When he barely caught himself before running into Derek's back he focused on why they were stopped. The angry voices and tense posture seemed all too familiar. After a long moment, he realized what was happening. "Oh, not again."

Wes dropped his grip on Derek and strode around the Dom to plant himself in between Derek and Brad. He let out his personality without reservation, thrusting it at Brad with a single minded focus. An angry growl started in his chest and ripped out his throat. "Leave. Us. Alone."

Brad's eyes widened and distress registered on his face for the briefest moment. Wes didn't care. He pushed harder. Brad trembled, limbs getting heavier until he sank to his knees. His fist clutched into his shirt above his heart and he was quickly turning blue as he struggled to draw in air. But he didn't appear to notice as there was only serenity on his face. He was so caught up in the calming of Wes' personality he had completely forgotten the most basic functions.

"Wes! Stop!" Derek yanked him around to face himself instead of Brad, taking a tight grip on his shoulders and shaking him. "Wes, stop it now!"

Wes slowly met Derek's panicked gaze, trying to piece everything together and gain understanding. Derek shouldn't be upset anymore. He certainly shouldn't be afraid. Wes quietly pointed out what he was sure should be obvious. "He wanted to hurt you."

"That doesn't matter! I said stop it right now Wes! Reel it back in!" Derek drew himself up and forced out as much personality as he could. Wes could feel it batter against him and pushed back without thinking about it. Behind him, he heard a feminine voice screaming in panic. His brow furrowed. Something was wrong but it was taking him too long to put it together. The fear that crept in only pushed the answer further out of reach.

Derek suddenly stopped pushing his own personality and yanked. Hard enough it left Wes breathless for a moment. Derek dragged every last shred of Wes' personality towards himself, reeling it all in and wrapping up in it. He sagged under it all and Wes pulled him in close, wrapping his arms around his Dom and burying his nose against Derek's shoulder. Behind him, the screaming had stopped and Brad was harshly coughing.

Derek scrubbed a hand up and down his back, hesitated, then did it again. "Wes?"

Wes shivered. The situation was slowly clicking into place and the knowledge of what he had been doing was horrifying. "I didn't turn it off in time. I put out way too much. I-" He choked on tears. "I was killing him!"

Derek quickly shushed him, holding tight and petting him. "It's okay. You didn't. He's gonna be fine. Slightly traumatized. But fine."

Wes turned to look over his shoulder and glared at Brad. The Dom made a high-pitched squeal of terror, scrambled up off the floor and took off. Wes sighed and dropped his forehead against Derek's shoulder again. "Obviously we need to avoid school after I've had a sub-trance."

Derek gently ran his fingers through Wes' hair, still being comforting and affectionate as they both let their personalities fade back into reasonable levels. "I think we just need to avoid Brad. Though I think he'll be avoiding you from now on." Wes could only grimace, wishing he felt worse about what he had done. Part of it was still the trance, but a bigger part was the satisfaction of protecting his Dom from more bullying. "By the way, I felt it."

Wes lifted his head and met Derek's eyes. "Felt it?"

"That feedback loop you were talking about. I could feel my back being rubbed every time I rubbed yours. Warmth and pressure against my face where you were pressed into my shoulder."

Wes smiled, putting it together. "It's 'cause you pulled my personality instead of pushing your own right?"

Derek nodded. "That's when it shifted."

"That's what did it for me too. We'll have to try your experiment again.

"Uh huh." There was some distraction in Derek's voice, and he quickly got them moving, tucking Wes under his arm. They were outside and halfway to the car by the time Wes thought to ask for information.

"Where are we going?"

Derek opened up the door and gently guided Wes in, ducking in after him and leaning over him to grab the seat belt and get it fastened. "We are going anywhere but here. I don't expect that little incident to stay secret for long and I don't want you trying to protect me again." He noticed when Wes' face fell and tilted his head so they could kiss. "I'm flattered. Really. But I think unleashing you on teachers and faculty will only make matters worse."

Derek was in and had the car pulling out of the student parking lot by the time Wes decided he was probably right.

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some tags that were probably long over due. If I'm missing any let me know. I'm here to entertain, after all, not offend.

Derek slid an ice cream sundae in front of Wes and sat down across from him. Wes picked up the spoon stuck in the side of the dish and scraped up a bite of frozen dessert as he quietly regarded Derek. His Dom sipped at a milkshake, but most of his attention was on his phone and the rapid fire texting he was doing. Wes could sort of guess what it was about but he mumbled when Derek didn't appear to be warming up to clueing him in.

"What are you texting about?"

Green eyes flicked up to take him in for a moment before falling back to his phone. "Talking with Grace about this morning. She got worried when we didn't show up."

Wes slowly nodded and scraped up another bite. "How bad is it?"

Derek made a face like he wasn't quite sure what to think. "Grace didn't know anything about it."

Raising a brow, Wes lifted his head to stare at Derek. "Grace always knows what's going on. To the point I've wondered if she's got 24/7 access to the security cameras and a network of informants."

Derek nodded along, slurping at his milkshake as his eyes skimmed his screen. "Mmhm. But she hadn't heard anything about it til I told her. She says there are a couple different stories going around." He scrolled back and reread a couple texts. "One is close. You hit him with your personality and then we left. One story is that I shoved Brad while you just panicked and then we took off. Apparently Brad is adamant that nothing happened whatsoever and he has no clue why we left."

Another text pinged in and Derek read it. A smirk flashed across his face as he finished. "Grace is calling Brad on his bullshit and says she would have thought something was up even if I hadn't told her our side of the story. She thinks he's just trying to save face and has bullied his subs into keeping it a secret." Derek looked Wes over with a clinical eye before dropping his gaze back down to his phone. "How are you doing?"

Wes gave Derek a wry smile. "You tell me. Am I still a beat behind the rest of the world?"

Derek just shrugged. "I mean, I judged you mostly back to normal when I picked you up this morning. If I had known you were still that lagged from the trance I would have asked you if you even wanted to go to school in the first place."

Wes regarded the spoonful of ice cream before putting it in his mouth. "I think I'm close to normal. I also think we should plan Madam Walters midterm for a Friday."

Derek smiled and nodded. "Agreed." There was a slight hesitation, then, "if it makes you feel any better, I don't think you could do that again unless the conditions were perfect." Wes raised a brow in question and Derek sipped his milkshake, getting his thoughts in order.

"I don't know how you amp up to eleven at a moments notice but you only seem to do it unconsciously. Otherwise, you would have pulled that trick on that jerk of a Dom instead of calling me. You were certainly stressed enough when my mom and I got there if it had been some sort of fight or flight response you would have used it. And as long as you're not lagged from a trance and with it enough to know when to pull your foot off the gas, you've got the moral code that would make it impossible for you to hurt someone like that."

Wes slowly nodded, finding the logic sound. They slipped into quiet for a long moment until Derek mumbled a curse and dropped his phone on the table between them. Wes looked up, startled. "What? What's wrong?"

Derek just glared at his phone like it had betrayed him. "Google doesn't have any tips or tricks for dealing with your O.P. sub." He smirked when Wes laughed.

~ ~ ~

Whatever Brad had said or done to prompt quiet had been effective on the entire school. No one said a single word about Wes' loss of control, though the hungry looks at him had certainly cooled. Life settled enough to make the stress of midterms bearable. Then the holidays were in full swing.

Wes and Hannah spent a quiet Thanksgiving together, enjoying putting themselves into a food coma as they spent time together, talking, laughing and having fun. Then Christmas was a couple days away and Hannah was informing Wes of plans she had made.

"Karen and Rick are expecting you for Christmas Eve."

Wes blinked in surprise. "What about you?"

Hannah frowned as she collected up the breakfast dishes and took them to the sink. "I got Thanksgiving off so I have to work Christmas. But I didn't want you to be alone so I asked if you could join them. It'll be fun! Don't worry about me. We'll do something for the two of us the day before or the day after."

Wes nodded. "Alright. Don't work too hard." Then he was tugging out cook books because the thought of showing up empty handed to dinner just made him cringe.

A little after noon on Christmas Eve, Hannah drove Wes to the Andrew's house to drop him off before she went in to work. Wes reached over to hug her as best he could, then he was sliding out of the car and slinging his overnight bag over his shoulder before collecting up the dish he had made for the occasion with a cake stacked on top. Hannah called after him to have fun and he ducked down to grin at her.

"I will. Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too baby. Just call me tomorrow if you need a ride home." Wes nodded and shut the car door, watching her drive off before turning up the walk to the house. He shuffled the food enough he could knock on the door and waited.

Karen answered the door and ushered him in with a smile. "Nice to have you Wes. We've still got a couple hours before dinner so make yourself at home." She accepted the casserole with the cake perched on top with a look of interest. "Derek's up in his room. I may have neglected to tell him you were coming so you can surprise him."

Wes grinned and thanked her, shrugging out of his coat and hanging it up. He followed Karen and had to stop for a moment when he got a look at the chaos in the living room. It looked like he wasn't the only one visiting for the holidays. He could only stare at the various relations that had taken over house, not quite sure he would ever get all the names and familial ties straight. Karen noticed and stopped herself, leaning in and speaking lowly.

"I know. Not the orderly household you saw before. Honestly this is my least favorite part of the holidays, but they always seem to saddle me with the hostess duties because I've got the biggest house." Karen sighed and shook her head, then shooed Wes towards the stairs. "Go on and find Derek. You can get introduced later."

Wes gave Karen a smile and a quiet thanks before heading up the stairs to the room Karen had directed him to. The door was closed. He didn't think Derek would mind him just walking in, but he knocked anyways. Derek opened the door a moment later and they both froze in surprise.

"Wes? I didn't know you were coming. Uh, Wes?"

Wes blinked, still taking Derek in like it was the first time he had ever seen his Dom. "Hang on. I'm coming to terms with a fetish I didn't know I had."

Derek smiled with a little embarrassment and reached up to pull off the glasses Wes hadn't realized he needed. He squinted a little without them. "Yeah. The nerdy look wasn't helping the bullying so I convinced my mom contacts were a better choice before highschool started."

Wes gently pulled the glasses from Derek's fingers and slid them back over his eyes. "Well, I really like this look. Like, really like this look." He reached up and pressed his lips against Derek's for a moment. "You should wear them around me more often."

Derek laughed and tugged him into the bedroom. "So what brings you? I figured you would be spending Christmas with your mom."

"Mom had to work. But she didn't want me on my own so she asked your parents if I could hang out with you guys."  Wes dropped his overnight bag just inside the door, because where else would he be staying?

Derek made a pleased noise at that as he went back to ransacking his closet. Wes looked around the room, noting the various achievements and preferences scattered around. Derek had three trophies displayed on top of his dresser, proof of making it to a national level for boxing. Posters on the walls showed his favorite professional boxer and a couple favored bands. Wes smiled as he slipped over to the little bookshelf and read some of the titles. Derek apparently had a soft spot for sci fi/fantasy stories and murder mysteries. Wes noted a couple shared favorite authors.

His attention swung back to where Derek had finished locating whatever he had been turning his closet inside out for and was now putting everything away again as he spoke. "I suppose you saw all the chaos downstairs?"

Wes nodded. "I'll tell you right now I'm better with faces than I am names."

Derek just laughed as he finished putting his closet back together and held up a sweater that had obviously been handmade. "Don't worry. There's usually enough fluctuation in significant others among us young adults most of the older folks resort to calling us 'dear' and 'honey'. Vicki purposely makes things worse by never introducing the same sub twice." Derek removed his glasses before he tugged the sweater on and then pushed them back on his face. He plucked at the sweater, trying to get it to lay naturally.

Wes raised a brow with a smirk and Derek wrinkled his nose. "Auntie Liz wanted to know if it still fit."

Wes bit down on a laugh and did his best to keep a straight face. "It's... your color." Because that was about the only thing the knitted garment had going for it. Derek just grumbled good naturedly and spun Wes by the shoulders to push him back downstairs and into the fray.

There were introductions all over the place, and Wes did his best to remember everyone. But as Derek had said, most of the adults simply assigned a pet name and left it at that. Wes decided he liked Auntie Liz most. She had a creative streak that she poured into whatever new project had caught fancy at the time and liked to speak in double entendres. She also seemed to have found a bottomless wineglass so her jokes got progressively dirtier as the evening wore on.

One joke had him laughing so hard his sides hurt. He caught Derek eyeing him carefully with a grin and beamed back. Derek just chuckled and shook his head. Wes slipped over to snuggle up to Derek and was immediately gathered into a warm embrace. When the tree was lighted, Wes could only think the night had a magical quality about it that he had never seen before.

He resolved that next time his mother would have to come too.

It was getting late by the time Karen dished out the cake Wes had brought and Wes flushed at the multitude of compliments that came his way immediately thereafter. The evening wound down quickly after that, with the adults settling in with drinks to talk as the children went downstairs to watch a movie. The young adults all seemed to be finding quiet corners to curl up with a bond mate. Wes grinned when Derek started gently herding him towards his room.

He glanced back at Derek as they climbed the stairs. "I had a lot of fun."

Derek chuckled. "So I saw. Looked like you were having even more fun after you got ahold of the spiked egg nog."

Wes inhaled in surprise, turning to look at Derek with wide eyes. "I'm drunk?!"

Derek laughed and shooed Wes along. "Just tipsy."

Words tumbled out as Wes panicked a little. "Why didn't you stop me?! Do your parents know? Was I really obvious? Oh, they're gonna think I'm some kind of delinquent that party's all weekend and gets smashed underage!"

Derek just laughed harder and ushered Wes into his bedroom. "Calm down Wes. If anyone noticed they didn't care. And my parents don't think you're a delinquent. They know it was an accident. Besides, it's the holidays and neither of us are driving. Mom let me have a couple glasses of wine so if anything I'm worse than you."

Wes eyed Derek as the Dom pulled the sweater over his head and tossed it towards the closet. "You're not acting any different."

Derek nodded, gently pulling Wes towards the bed and setting aside his glasses. "Apparently I just get sleepy when I drink. You aren't acting much different either. I only noticed because you seemed to think everything was way funnier than it should have been."

Derek crawled onto the bed and pulled Wes in, pressing up close to spoon together. He sighed happily into Wes' hair and relaxed. "Get some sleep. The chaos will continue in the morning like it never stopped."

Wes snickered, then bit his lip hard as he realized what Derek had said was true. That hadn't even been a joke. Finally, he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him, warm and comfortable in Derek's arms.

 


	21. Chapter 21

Wes blinked awake and smiled. Derek was snoring softly and half on top of him. Apparently he was a cuddler while he slept because Wes didn't remember waking up at all during the night and not having his Dom wrapped around him. While the warm comfortable weight was pleasant, Wes needed the bathroom.

He carefully slid out from under Derek and grinned when he mumbled in discontent and found a pillow to grab instead. Wes leaned over to press a soft kiss against Derek's temple and grinned when Derek smiled in his sleep. Then he was walking softly out of the room.

The upstairs bathroom was occupied and Wes didn't want to go opening random doors so he went downstairs to use that one. Noise in the kitchen drew his attention and he redirected in curiosity. He found Rick, getting prep work for breakfast done. Rick noticed him lurking and smiled softly in greeting.

"Morning. How you feeling?"

Wes moved into the kitchen and hopped up to sit at the breakfast bar that bisected the kitchen. "I'm good. You?"

Rick nodded and finished measuring out buttermilk into a big bowl already filled with flour, eggs and other pancake ingredients. He gestured to a mug next to him half full of coffee and gave Wes a questioning look. "Coffee?"

"Um. Sure."

Rick smiled and stuck a fork in the bowl, handing the bowl to Wes. "Don't over mix it. Lumps are good. How do you take it?"

Wes started mixing as Rick pulled down a mug and filled it with coffee. "I don't know. Never had coffee before."

Rick raised a brow with a smile and brought the mug over, setting it in front of Wes. "I thought you kids were starting early with the caffeine addictions."

"Mom doesn't drink it and I don't go to coffee shops so..." Wes shrugged and pushed the pancake batter forward when Rick reached for it. "It smells good so how bad could it be." He pulled the mug forward and took a sip while Rick watched with interest. He laughed when Wes winced at the bitter taste and pulled out some cream and sugar, setting both in front of Wes with a spoon. Wes added both until he was happy with the taste.

Rick set a big container of strawberries in front of Wes next, with a bowl and knife to core the fruit. Rick washed up some grapes and then started slicing melon while Wes worked. The silence while they put together the fruit salad should have been easy. But a tightness had started in his chest and his pulse was climbing.  And he was pretty sure it wasn't the coffee.

Wes took in a breath and set aside the knife as his fingers started to shake. The panic attack didn't hit him like a truck this time, but he still recognized what it was. Rick glanced up at him with concern, hands stilling. "You okay?"

Wes swallowed and gritted out. "Panic attack."

"Do I need to call Derek?"

A smile tugged Wes' mouth up, though the expression was certainly strained. "Give him a minute." Rick cocked his head in question. It wasn't even a full minute before Derek came stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen, squinting through sleep and a lack of glasses.

He ran his fingers through unruly hair as he grumbled. "Would it have killed you to sleep in? It's the holidays. Normal people are staying in bed until noon." For all his griping, Derek didn't waste any time wrapping Wes up and pressing in with his personality. Wes smiled as the shakes evened out and his heart rate began to fall back to normal.

Rick gave them both an incredulous look before shaking his head and going back to preparing fruit. "Incredible."

Derek yawned and dropped his chin on Wes' shoulder. "Uh huh. Looks great Dad, but I think you've jumped the gun a bit. The only ones up are us, and I would rather not be."

Rick nodded. "I wasn't actually planning on cooking anything for another hour or so. Go on back to bed if you like."

Derek gave Wes an expectant look and tugged a little. With a smile, Wes collected his coffee mug and followed Derek back upstairs, letting Derek pull him back into bed and get comfortable. Derek sent a sly glance at Wes before nuzzling into the hair behind his ear. "Wes? Are you stressing about having my babies?"

Wes choked on a laugh and elbowed Derek. "Oh yeah. I'm simply beside myself at my inability to conceive for you."

Derek grinned, pulling him in a little tighter and pressing a kiss to the tender flesh on the side of his throat. "I don't think we need to worry about that just yet. I mean, we've got high school to finish and college. And of course I'd like to have a place of our own and be-"

Wes twisted a little to get a look at Derek when he cut off. The angle was wrong despite his attempts but Derek continued on after another yawn. His voice was low and heavy as he started to fall back to sleep, but there was only seriousness in his tone. "You wanna marry me Wes?"

Wes chuckled and managed to place a kiss to Derek's brow. "Sure Derek. I'll marry you." Derek's only response was a soft snore.

~ ~ ~

Christmas day held the promised level of chaos as the night before had. Still, Wes thoroughly enjoyed himself. By the time New Years arrived, Wes was already looking forward to spending another holiday with Derek and his family, especially since Hannah managed to trade a shift and came along too. The party lasted well into the morning and everyone had a great time.

Then school started up again in earnest and life got back to normal. Although, Wes thought wryly as he slogged through a night of homework, it seemed like half his teachers had doubled up their usual assignment load as their own holiday gifts to their students.

"Wes?"

Wes looked up at his mother, standing awkwardly in the doorway of his room. He raised a brow at her clear nerves. "What's up Mom?"

"I- I wanted to talk to you about something." Wes nodded and cleared away books and papers to make some space to sit on the edge of his bed. His mother took the invitation and came in to perch in the offered space. "You know it's been some time... Since your dad... And we've been doing just fine on our own so don't think this is something I'm jumping into because I think it'll make our lives easier."

Wes raised a brow when his mother fixed him with a serious look, not quite sure what she was leading up to. Not until she dropped her gaze to her fiddling fingers and continued.

"There's this Dom at work. He's a surgeon so we only see each other in passing but over Christmas there wasn't much to do and we got to talking. He's really sweet, and a perfect gentleman, and we spent a lot of time just making each other laugh, so..."

Wes filled in when his mother trailed off. "So when he asked you out you said yes?"

Hannah bit her lip on a smile, looking slightly embarrassed and enormously proud of herself. "Actually, I asked him out." Her smile faded as she resumed her fiddling. "It's just one date, and I have no idea if it'll go any further than that, but I thought you'd like to know about it on the off chance that it turns into something."

Wes slowly smiled, derailing his mothers reluctance to be optimistic. "That's great Mom." She perked up with a hesitant smile. "Have fun. Let me know how it goes."

~ ~ ~

One date turned into two. And when the third was set up Wes had to grin as Hannah got ready for a fancy dinner with clear excitement. He shook his head and stepped into her room to help when she started struggling with the zipper in the back of her dress. She gave him a smile as she held her hair out of the way.

"Thanks baby."

"No problem Mom." Wes stepped back as Hannah checked her makeup one last time. "You look beautiful, Mom, stop fussing."

Hannah grinned at him, then still fussed one last time when there was a knock on the door. Wes followed his mother downstairs as she hurried to answer it, stopping to lean against the bottom of the banister as Hannah invited in her date.

The Dom had the customary confidence of his personality type, but held himself with an ease that made it clear he didn't expect immediate deference. Wes would have guessed this man could keep a cool head in a crisis even without knowing he was a surgeon. The Dom pressed a gentle kiss to Hannah's cheek in greeting before facing Wes with a smile.

"Hello. You must be the man of the house. Wes, right?"

Wes nodded and shook the offered hand. "Right."

"Call me Nick. You know, you're about the same age as my son. Maybe next time we should all go out so you boys can meet too."

Hannah brightened. "Oh, that sounds lovely." Wes smiled and nodded, figuring this relationship had been progressing well enough he was going to have to start thinking of Nick as his mothers boyfriend fairly soon. Wes grinned when Hannah pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his hair before letting Nick walk her out. Nick waved to Wes before shutting the door behind them.

"I'll have her back to you by ten."

Wes chuckled. "Yeah, and not a minute later. Have fun." Once they were off, Wes shut the door behind them and went into the kitchen to make himself some dinner. It was nothing special. Just something a little more substantial than the snacks and drinks he pulled out and hauled to the living room afterwards.

A knock on the door pulled him away in no time and he hurried to get it. He grinned at Grace and Tommy on the other side. "Hey."

Grace skipped over the threshold and hugged Wes tight before backing off with a grin. "Hi Wes. Where's Derek?"

Wes shrugged and put out a hand to take Grace's coat when she shrugged out of it. "Not here yet. But I expect he'll be here soon. Come on. This way." He led the way into the living room and helped Tommy unpack a backpack full of an extra game console, several multi-player games, a couple extra controllers and a dance mat. Wes raised a brow at the last and Tommy slanted his gaze towards Grace. Wes grinned as he turned his look on Grace and rustled the mat at her.

Grace finished toeing off her shoes and folded herself into one end of the couch. "What? We don't have to use it, but I think it's fun. And it made good padding for the rest of it." She reached out and snagged a cookie.

Wes started helping Tommy untangle the cords so they could get it all hooked up and let Grace hop up to get the door when Derek arrived. He grinned when he heard Grace make a surprised wolf whistle and Derek came around the corner wearing his glasses instead of contacts. She helped him maneuver a TV in and cleared some space to put it. Once Tommy had the TV hooked in to the rest of it, they were ready for their game night.

Wes was largely unsurprised when Derek horded the cookies and absolutely impressed when Grace creamed everyone at pretty much every game they put on. Though Wes certainly gave it his all. At one point the competition was so heated they had somehow both climbed to their feet without realizing it while Derek and Tommy yelled encouragements behind them.

"You're going down ya Troglodyte. I can't be beat!"

Wes growled in concentration, licking his lips. "You underestimate me, Harpy." Despite his insult he knew he was losing. Until Grace suddenly exploded with laughter and her avatar choked. Wes took full advantage of the chance even as he cast a glance back to find Derek tickling Grace. Tommy screamed foul play and tackled Derek. Wes danced out of the way of the wrestling match, all advantage Derek had gained him going out the window as he started laughing too hard to coordinate properly.

Grace pulled off a win and whooped in victory as she thrust her controller in the air. "Ha! I am invincible! Suck it noob!"

Wes just continued to laugh, holding his sides and struggling to breathe.

By the time Hannah came back home they were finishing up one last round before they packed everything up to go home. Hannah grinned at the teens all cuddled up on the couch. "Looks like you all had a fun evening."

Wes grinned and nodded. His smile softened when Nick came in behind his mother and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. The tenderness was incredibly gratifying to see. His mother's happiness even more so. And when Nick leaned in to press a gentle kiss to Hannah's temple, Wes averted his gaze, deciding their luck was certainly changing for the better.

 


	22. Chapter 22

Wes climbed into the car with a mumbled greeting and pulled the car door shut behind him. When the car didn't start moving and he got no reply he looked at Derek in question. Derek cocked his head. “You cut your hair.”

Wes nodded with a smile, reaching up to ruffle his fingers through the shorter style. “Yep. Mom said it was getting too long if it was always in my eyes. And apparently I've gotta look good for this dinner tonight when I meet her boyfriends son.” His smile faded as he noticed the slight look of disappointment on Derek's face. “You don't like it?”

Derek gave him a pensive look. Then he abruptly reached over and slid his fingers through Wes' hair, gathering up a handful at the back and using the grip to pull Wes forward and angle his head just so. For a breathless moment, Wes thought Derek was going to kiss him. Derek stopped just before making contact and grinned.

“Eh. It's still long enough I guess.” He grinned and Wes wilted with a sigh. His heart was beating fast and his face was bright red. He had kind of been hoping for a kiss. He blinked when Derek pressed his lips to Wes' forehead and the grip loosened to slide through his hair and settle warmly on the back of his neck instead. “Time enough for that after school.”

Wes' eyes went wide at the promise as Derek chuckled and turned his attention to driving them to school. Wes grinned and settled back for the ride.

When they arrived at school they made their way to meet up with Grace and Tommy. They hadn't even managed to sit down before Grace was yelling at them. "Quick! I need ten oxymorons! Nice haircut Wes."

Derek cocked his head as they sat down. "What have you got so far?"

Grace frowned a little sheepishly. "Jumbo shrimp."

"That's it?"

Grace glared, pencil tapping at her notebook paper in a frantic staccato. "Just give me nine more."

"Common sense." Wes deadpanned as he pulled out his book. Grace stared at him for a moment then burst out laughing as she wrote it in.

"I love it. I don't think she'll take it, but I love it."

In the end, Tommy provided the final eight answers and the conversation turned to Wes' dinner plans for the evening.

"I'm not nervous," he assured them when Tommy asked. "I mean, not for myself. It's just, my mom is really happy and I don't want to see it ruined if this guy is resentful about his dad moving on or something. Nick seems like a nice guy, but I know kids don't always turn out like their parents."

Derek's thumb slid gently back and forth across the back of Wes' hand in a soothing gesture. "You never know. He might be just as excited to see his dad happy." Wes nodded, hopeful for the best, but with the distinct feeling that something was off.

There was only so much he could do to prepare himself, though Derek made an excellent distraction for a little while after school. They attempted Derek's experiment again and with both of them pulling the others personality, they managed to form a tentative link where they traded sensations. And then got distracted as lips and hands began to roam. Derek didn't attempt to slip under Wes' clothes this time so they avoided an abrupt end to the make out session as well.

When they broke for air and Wes realized his mother would be home soon, Derek gave him a few last words of assurance that everything would be fine and headed home. Wes busied himself doing the dishes until Hannah got home and her anticipation helped to bolster his mood. He told himself he was probably making a big deal out of nothing as they parked and crossed the parking lot to meet with Nick and his son for dinner at the chosen restaurant.

Wes grinned as his mother led the way into the restaurant, obviously excited. The hostess asked if it was just the two of them and Hannah shook her head, scanning the tables. "We're here to meet someone. Ah. They're over there."

Wes glanced across the restaurant to where his mother was looking and caught Nick waving to them with a big smile. He caught a glimpse of a dark haired young man sitting with his back to them before his mother and other people moving around blocked his view.

The hostess waved them along so Hannah led the way through tables and patrons. Wes followed along behind her and stood quietly a step back as Nick leaned in to kiss her cheek and tell her how lovely she looked. Hannah blushed and shyly thanked him, then turned to greet the young man sitting at the table.

Wes peeked around his mother as Nick made introductions and his eyes went wide.

"Hannah, Wes, this is my son." There was a slight hesitation as Nick looked between his son and Wes and then, "you two know each other?"

Wes was speechless. Brad didn't seem to have that problem.

"Ho. Ly. Shit."

Nick cleared his throat to break the tense stale-mate and suggested they all sit. Wes gingerly slid into the seat across from Brad, gaze flicking to Nick when he tried to break the ice. "You two go to the same school right?" Wes silently nodded as Brad gritted out an affirmation. Then uncomfortable silence reigned. Hannah gave it a shot next.

"Do you two have many classes together?"

This time Brad just shook his head while Wes answered. "Just one." He caught Nick and Hannah sharing a concerned look and forced the tension out of his shoulders. He refused to ruin this for his mother. Unfortunately, Brad didn't appear to be quite so willing to play nice for his parents sake.

All questions asked by Hannah were met with the shortest answer possible. And he completely ignored everything his father said. Wes attempted to be a little more engaged, but it was difficult with Brad's clear agitation across from him. A waitress came over to get their drink order, and by the time they had ordered food the atmosphere had yet to ease.

Eventually, it got to be too much for Brad and he shoved to his feet with a terse, "excuse me." Nick stiffened, narrowing his eyes at Brad in warning.

"Bradley, don't-" He cut off with a sigh when he was ignored yet again and Brad strode off. Nick smiled apologetically at Hannah as he attempted an explanation. "Sorry about him. When his mother abandoned us without warning, well, he hasn't been dealing with it well."

Wes only half listened as he carefully watched Brad move through the restaurant, and when he turned for the door to the back patio instead of the bathrooms Wes was on his feet before he could think better of it. Hannah called after him in concern and he shot her a smile.

"It's okay mom. I'll be right back."

Wes slid out the back door and found Brad sitting at one of the tables furthest from the door. He lifted his chin and crossed the distance. Brad spotted him coming out of the corner of his eye and hurriedly dropped one hand off the side of the chair he had claimed as he faced Wes. Like he thought hiding the cigarette in between his fingers would eliminate the smell of smoke. Then he was rolling his eyes and relaxing again, lifting the cigarette to take a drag.

Wes had to assume Brad was concerned with hiding his habit from his father. Obviously, he didn't much care how Wes felt about it. His gaze turned back out over the parking lot as he let out the breath of smoke and snapped.

"What do you want?"

Stopping well out of reach but within eyesight, Wes fixed Brad with a serious look. "I've only got one question. Are you going to give my mom a chance or have you already made up your mind?" He glared when Brad turned an incredulous look on him and continued in a clipped tone. "If this is because of me, or because you hate Derek and we're involved, then I'll promise right now to stay out of your space as much as humanly possible. The way I see it, assuming everything works out between our parents, we only have to put up with each other for a couple years and then we'll only see one another on holidays."

Brad didn't make much of a reaction to that one so Wes moved on to his next theory. "If this is just about your personal drama then get over yourself." Brad glared at that one, taking another drag of smoke and blowing it out before hissing in disgust.

"Why do you care so much?"

Wes folded his arms, some of the ire leaving him. He hated letting Brad know just how much he cared about this, but honesty was seeming like the best way of handling this. "Because this is the happiest I've seen my mom in a long time and it's because of your dad. I'm not going to ruin it for her just because you hate my boyfriend! Or me. Or whatever the hell your problem is!"

Brad sighed, turning his gaze away and licking his lips. "I don't hate Derek."

"Really?!" Wes snarled. "You could have fooled me otherwise. I mean, I haven't seen this sort of torture since the sixth grade when Benjamin Daniels couldn't figure out how to tell Stacy Carmichael that he really-" Wes cut off, eyes going wide and inhaling sharply as a couple pieces clicked into place. Brad had gone deathly pale and seemed to be having trouble breathing all of a sudden.

Wes lifted a finger in accusation and Brad flinched. "You've got a crush on Derek!"

 


	23. Chapter 23

For a long moment they were trapped, caught trying to process. Then Wes let his finger fall from its accusation and spun for the door. Behind him, Brad got to his feet so fast the chair was knocked over and the table slid a couple inches, grinding on the patio. When Wes felt a hand close on his shoulder he rounded on Brad and knocked the grip off. Derek's boxing training kicked in and let Wes find a stance that clearly said touching would not be tolerated.

Brad ground his teeth and let out his personality. Wes let his own flare in answer.

It wasn't anywhere near full strength. Wes knew he could never let his personality out at full strength without dire reason, just as Derek had theorized. But it was enough to let Brad know he wouldn't be backing down no matter what tact the Dom chose, and Brad already knew he didn't have the power to beat out Wes. His pressure dropped and he swallowed nervously.

"Don't tell him."

Wes studied Brad for a moment, then sighed. "I won't lie to him." Brad looked caught between a heart attack and a temper tantrum and Wes remembered Brad couldn't read him like Derek could. He clarified. "If he directly asks me if you love him I'll tell the truth. But I won't bring it up." Brad let out a breath of relief and Wes scowled. "I'll let you know right now I'm not sharing."

Brad stiffened, obviously formulating some sort of protest, but Wes wasn't interested. He spun and reentered the restaurant to go back to their table. He arrived immediately before their food did and couldn't help feel some relief that he could occupy his mouth with something other than talk. His mother still gave him a questioning look, and he could tell Nick wanted to know what had gone on too.

"We're good."

Hannah relaxed. Nick looked surprised, and then dumbfounded when Brad came back to the table a minute later apparently willing to behave. It appeared he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth either because he didn't bring it up. For his part, Brad offered nothing up voluntarily, but had begun to answer questions with more engagement at least. In between intense looks at Wes that he simply wasn't interested in interpreting.

When they were finished eating and the bill had been paid, Wes followed Nick and Hannah outside. He kept back a fair distance when it looked like they were becoming intimate on the walk to the car and rolled his eyes when he felt Brad hovering behind him. "What?"

He turned when Brad didn't start talking right away and frowned at the confliction on his face. He put another piece in and sighed, irritation dropping away. This was deeper than just an unrequited crush. This was fear and personal loathing, and the bullying was just to try to convince himself he didn't actually feel the way he did.

Wes grimaced, feeling like he would regret getting involved greatly but that the payoff could potentially be worth it. "Is it the fact that Derek is a guy, a Dom, or both that's got you in an existential crisis?" Brad looked like he was about to be offended and start denying. Wes cut him off. "I can't help you if you can't be honest. With me or yourself."

Brad stopped, looking surprised. "You... you want to help me?" The incredulous tone quickly gave way to suspicion. "Why?"

"Because it will make life easier for all of us. If you wanna talk I'll listen. If not, we'll forget this ever happened." There was a tense silence before Brad jerked his phone out of his pocket and asked for Wes' number. Wes gave it to him, then turned on his heel to go to his mothers car without a backwards glance.

Hannah joined him a couple minutes later and they got in. She shot him a sideways glance as she started the car. "Well. That dinner was strange to say the least."

Wes snorted, nodding in agreement. "You can say that again."

"Obviously you know Nick's son. And I'm sensing some tense history there that you haven't mentioned before." Hannah gave Wes a considering look as she pulled out and they turned for home. "Gonna fill me in?"

Wes took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, reaching up to rake his hand through his hair as he got his thoughts in order. "Brad has been bullying Derek. For at least as long as I've known either of them and I think longer."

"Oh dear. Is that going to make this too uncomfortable?"

Wes quickly shook his head even as his fingers started fiddling with his hoodie sleeves. "No, mom, don't worry about me. I talked to him and we're going to handle it. I've got a pretty good idea of what the problem is now so maybe I can mediate things."

Hannah looked like she would have preferred a smoother start to this relationship, but was willing to trust Wes knew what he was talking about. The ride home was quiet, though not uncomfortable, and Wes quickly excused himself as they entered the house. He had already pulled out his phone and was dialing Derek as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Derek answered quickly and got right into it. "Hey Wes. How was dinner?"

Wes sighed as he flopped back across his bed. "Surprising. And not in a good way."

"Uh oh. What's wrong?" The immediate soothing tone helped to make the whole situation seem a little more bearable.

Wes reminded himself that Derek wasn't the type to panic or blow things out of proportion. They could deal with this. It wasn't the end of the world. "Well, if I had known Nick's last name was Thomas that might have saved me from being blind-sided." Wes listened to the brief silence as Derek came to the correct conclusion.

"Thomas. As in Bradley Thomas? The guy who I've had a standing feud with since half-way through middle school? That Thomas?!"

"Yeah. That Thomas." Wes let his eyes close and listened to the quiet as Derek processed that one. Then there was a deep sigh on the other end of the line.

"Well then."

"Yeah. He wasn't real happy to see me and the tension sorta made dinner conversation awkward but I think I convinced him to behave himself, at least for my mothers sake."

Derek sounded partly impressed and a little skeptical. "How'd you manage that?"

The urge to simply tell Derek all his suspicions was tempting. But Brad hadn't actually confirmed any of Wes' guesses besides the one about having a crush. Derek would forgive him for the lie of omission until he had gotten to the bottom of Brad's issues. Then they would proceed without any misunderstandings or incorrect assumptions.

So instead, Wes said, "Well when he put a hand on me I was quick to knock him off and he already knows his personality can't beat out mine. I guess we'll call it intimidation." Derek hummed, and Wes had to smile when he caught the strains of irritation, probably over the mention of Brad laying a hand on him. "Don't be jealous. He is now well aware I don't tolerate him trying to push me."

"Who's jealous?! I'm not jealous! I'm pissed some Dom I'm well aware is capable of undeserved violence is putting his hands on my boyfriend!" Derek huffed while Wes chuckled and then muttered. "Though I am pleased to hear you set down the rules for him."

"I love you too Derek."

~ ~ ~

Grace and Tommy had similar sentiments the next day at school after Wes related the story again. Grace sent a glance around the cafeteria, as if looking for Brad to give him a piece of her mind on the situation. Wes wasn't sure where Brad hung out before school started in the mornings, but he was glad it wasn't here.

He wasn't entirely sure how things would go later on in Madam Walters class either, though he hoped for the best behavior from both Brad and Derek.

To his immense relief, Brad seemed determined to act like nothing had happened. Derek followed suit, though with a certain amount of tension to begin with. Eventually, things seemed to go back to normal. So normal, in fact, that Wes was surprised when he got a text from an unknown number almost two weeks later. The message was short and to the point.

_I'd like to talk_

Wes stared at the message for a moment before it clicked. And then a clarifying message pinged in.

_This is Brad by the way_

Wes slowly smiled and texted back.

~ ~ ~

"What's he like during sex?"

"Wow. I can tell this is going to be fun conversation." Wes felt not a shred of guilt as he let Brad get eaten by zombies. Wes was over at Brad's house and they were playing video games in his bedroom while their parents talked and laughed in the living room.  Apparently Brad felt more comfortable asking sensitive questions while their attention was split.  Brad muttered under his breath until he got a respawn. Wes casually ignored him until the griping stopped, then asked, "want to try that again?"

"You said you were going to help me."

Wes nodded. "I am. If I can teach you not to ask rude or insensitive questions by the end of today I'll call it a stunning victory. But I'd settle for dropping your inflated ego down a notch or two just fine as well."

Brad glared at him. "Are you this uppity with Derek?"

Wes smirked and tossed a grenade at Brad's feet. Brad cursed as he barely made it out of the explosion with his life bar intact. Wes shrugged for his actual response. "I'm sarcastic and honest, just as he is with me. I wouldn't call that being 'uppity' though."

"Subs are supposed to respect their Dom though. It's like, the only thing you have to worry about. Subs have it easy."

Wes turned around and unloaded his clip into Brad. Friendly fire was not a thing so it was really just a waste of bullets, but Brad got the idea. Wes sighed, shaking his head as he turned his attention to finding ammo. "Spoken like a typical Dom. There are so many things wrong with what you just said I don't even know where to begin. Is this why you're personality curious? You think being a Sub is just sit back and let someone take care of you? No decisions or pressure, just do as you're told and be happy about it?"

Brad opened his mouth, then closed it again. Wes groaned in exasperation and Brad sputtered indignantly, jumping to defend his way of thinking.

"Oh come on, what's the most stressful part of your life?! It's just like Walters was saying at the beginning of the year. Sub acts up, the Dom gets judged for it. Sub has an issue, Dom has to fix it. Any sort of domestic dispute, the Dom gets looked at first. You subs can get away with murder."

Wes narrowed his eyes at the screen and debated letting Brad get overrun by zombies again, then decided he couldn't punish ignorance and bailed him out. "First off, the most stressful part of my life right now is you. Everything else I can handle just fine on my own. Second, it is not the Dom's job to look after the sub like some helpless infant. It is the Dom's job to provide support and stability. And a sub shouldn't be a leech on the Dom's time, money, attention, or anything else. It's a sub's job to help keep a Dom's life running smoothly with as few emotional outbursts as possible."

Wes hesitated before addressing the last point, uncomfortable about the whole subject to begin with and not wanting to give Brad of all people too many puzzle pieces to his life. "As for the domestic abuse thing, Dom's get looked at first because of the sub-trance. It's probably not completely fair, but Dom's hold a lot of power over subs during trance. A sub is almost completely vulnerable during and not particularly capable of defending themselves after. It's too easy to start with a good intention and take it way too far."

Brad shifted uncomfortably, remembering exactly what Wes was referring to.

"I'm sorry, for taking it that far. I never meant to hurt you, even if you were trying to start shit. Again."

Brad side-eyed Wes for a second, then turned back to the game. "I guess I could have picked a better day to start shit."

Wes managed a smile and sighed. "Anyways, it's not just during or after a trance that problems can come up. If a sub doesn't get a trance frequently enough, we can get downright dangerous. Suicidal is probably least destructive. Some subs decide it's a good idea to get their hands on a gun and use a public street as a shooting gallery. And I know Dom's can get just as bad without spending some time around a sub willing to pull them out of their own head for a while. We work best as a unit. That's the whole reason for putting Dom/sub pairs together for half the school day. And forcing you Dom's to take a sub your senior year."

Brad bobbed his head. "I knew that last part." He caught Wes raising a brow and whined defensively. "I did!" Wes snickered so Brad let it go. "Doesn't explain how to help the ones like me though. Force the Dom who wants to be a sub to take a sub. Brilliant."

Wes hummed thoughtfully, pleased Brad had finally given a straight answer on where his issue was coming from. "Does explain why Jenny couldn't bring you down though. You didn't want to be invited down, you wanted to be forced there. Given no choice in the matter until you submitted no matter how much you pretended to resist."

Brad shifted uncomfortably. "So, how do I go about getting that?" The question sounded like it cost him dearly to ask.

"Ask your dad to Dom you." The absolute horror on Brad's face would have been comical if Wes thought he was trying to be funny.

"Don't you dare breathe a word of this to my dad!"

Wes frowned. "He's going to be the most trustworthy and reliable. I don't recommend experimenting with your limits and your partner choice at the same time. Your dad seems like he could-" Wes rolled his eyes as Brad fixed him with a threatening look. "Fine. Just don't rush things then. And break it to your subs sooner rather than later. I think Jenny is in denial and the other two already know but it'll be better for everyone if you can all stop pretending."

Brad grimaced.  Wes could guess why.  He had, essentially, been using the girls as armor.  No one could call him a homo of any kind if he had a harem of sub girls.  But he had admitted he identified more as a sub than a Dom so Wes was willing to call this a positive step one.  One step in a very long journey.  But they had to start somewhere.

 


	24. Chapter 24

Wes let Brad finish leading the first conversation, biting his tongue on each random change in topic and disjointed thought. A week later, Wes stepped out of his comfort zone and took charge of the second conversation. He expected Brad to chafe and resist surrendering control, at which point he would feel an accusation that Brad simply wanted to live a care-free life would be justified.

Instead, Brad not only easily gave Wes the lead but seemed to enjoy it.

They covered more topics in greater depth too, so Wes was willing to lead all conversations from then on, despite the discomfort of stepping outside his personality norms. With him leading the topics, he managed to get clear answers that helped him isolate where Brad was having his issues.

Apparently Nick had always been firmly into hetro norms. Brad's biggest fears stemmed from coming out to his dad that he not only liked boys, but also Doms, and earning his fathers enmity. He had this horror scenario in his head about being kicked out of the house and cut off completely, losing the only parent he had left.

Wes didn't think it would be quite that bad but without evidence to the contrary he wasn't about to start that argument. And he was honestly too afraid and/or jealous to ask why Brad had fallen for Derek so he avoided that question like the plague.

Brad still asked inappropriate questions here and there, but he seemed to be thinking before he spoke more and more. And once Wes figured out a firm order could get Brad to behave their associations became much less strained.

At least when it was just the two of them.

~ ~ ~

Wes ducked around a knot of students and made it to Tommy's side. Tommy grinned and made a little more room for him, before turning his attention back through the classroom door to where Grace was argueing with a teacher.

"What's going on?"

Tommy just shrugged. "Something about an essay that Grace believes she should have gotten a higher score on. I sort of tuned out when the ranting exceeded ten minutes. Where's Derek?"

Wes cast a glance back down the hall, looking for his Dom. "I think he was turning in an assignment." He caught sight of Brad coming towards them with a look of intent and stifled a sigh. Brad usually avoided him at school.

Tommy noticed Brad's approach and stiffened, clearly expecting hostility. But he didn't say anything as Brad stopped in front of Wes.

"Come on. I'm taking you with me today."

Wes raised a brow, feeling Tommy bristle behind him. "Um, I'm gonna pass."

Brad huffed in annoyance. "We're all going out to the music festival this afternoon. Didn't your mom tell you?"

Wes nodded, hefting his backpack a little higher on his shoulder and maintaining a relaxed posture. "She did. And I told her I wasn't comfortable with being alone with you. At which point she said she understood and told me not to be late. I know where it is. I'll be there." Brad took in a breath to argue again and Wes stiffened. "I said I'll be there. Don't worry about me."

Brad recognized Wes' Dom tone and cast a look around to see if anyone was paying attention. His gaze landed on Tommy and held for a second, then his eyes fell back to Wes. "Okay."

Tommy waited until Brad was out of earshot before leaning in close. "What the hell was that?"

Wes sighed, shoulders hunching and fingers fiddling with his sleeves as the out of character faking faded away. "That was the only way I can reliably handle him."

Tommy's eyes narrowed as he glanced between Brad's retreating form and Wes. "Oh. Oh! Really?! That's his problem? I mean, I kinda got the feeling he was in denial about his homosexuality but the homoessence hadn't occurred."

Wes turned a contemplative gaze on Tommy. "You're secretly a genius aren't you." Tommy just grinned. Wes shook his head with a sigh. "Just, don't tell anyone yet. I promised I wouldn't tell anyone and offered to help him. We've made like, two steps of progress."

Tommy quietly regarded Wes. "Is this progress for him setting you back?" Tommy took in Wes' uncomfortable silence with a knowing look. "I won't tell anyone. Just know your own limits enough to ask for help when you need it. No matter who you've promised what."

Wes nodded solemnly, then jumped when Grace spoke up right behind him. "Who's promised whom what?" Tommy smoothly interjected before Wes could come up with an excuse.

"Wes promised me he would ask for help when he needed it. You know, with all the stress of suddenly being required to spend time with Brad."

Grace made a sympathetic noise as she gathered Wes into a hug and pet his hair. "It's okay Wes. We're here for you. We won't let the idiot Dom fight catch you up." Wes grinned as he hugged Grace back, then looked up when a second hand joined the petting and his personality was tugged at.

Derek smiled when Wes tugged back and gently extricated him from Grace for his own hug. Grace didn't appear to mind, slipping over to hug Tommy instead. "So, how about some lunch before we head out to this music festival. You know, actual food instead of the so call sustenance they serve in the cafeteria."

The suggestion was met with approval all around and Wes was saved from anyone pursuing the topic of Brad. They all climbed into Derek's car and went to get burgers, settling down to eat and talk for a bit before they all headed for the music festival.

Grace looked between Derek and Wes as she drowned her fries in hot sauce. "So I'm pretty sure Wes will be fine with this little venture. How are you holding up Derek?"

Derek grimaced around his mouthful of burger, swallowing before talking. "I can behave myself if Brad can. And I suppose if he can't, it's supposed to be a popular event spread out all over the fair grounds. We can ditch him."

Grace grinned. "Maybe he'll decide to hang out with his dad and Wes' mom."

"He won't." Grace looked at Tommy when he made his interjection. She narrowed her eyes in question and Tommy smiled sweetly back at her. When Tommy shot a glance and a wink at Wes, Grace whined.

"Derek, the subs are plotting."

Derek just laughed. "You two didn't have to come you know. I'm at least getting some extra credit from Mr. Jacobs for this."

Grace shrugged. "The more the merrier. And if the worst should happen it'll be so much easier to separate combatants if Tommy and I are there."

Wes took a big bite of his burger, trying not to think about the fact that he could easily be included in the term 'combatants'. He just hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

When they arrived at the fair grounds, Wes called his mother to figure out where they were meeting up. She suggested several places that were just as quickly discarded and finally promised that they would just meet inside the gates. Wes agreed and relayed the information to his friends.

Wes spotted Nick first and figured his mother wouldn't be far. He made his way over and sure enough, found his mother once they had shoved through the crowds a bit. As well as Brad. Wes felt Derek's fingers lacing through his own and stepped a little more confidently.

Hannah saw them coming and waved, greeting Derek happily and smiling at Grace and Tommy. She was incredibly pleased to see them all spending time together again and Wes knew why. The last time he had had a best friend had been in kindergarten. After that, friendships had been dangerous. Hannah was ecstatic Wes had grown comfortable enough to change his mind on that fact.

Wes made introductions for Nick's sake and couldn't help carefully gauging the reaction when he introduced Derek as his boyfriend. Nick seemed surprised, but not judgmental. Wes supposed Nick wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of homosexuality but could warm up to the notion. There was no good way to gauge his reaction to homoessence at the moment, but Wes would take the evidence that Nick would accept his son where he could get it.

Nick looked around at the crowds surging past them before turning his attention back to the group of teens. "You kids gonna hang out with us or head out on your own?"

Wes glanced at Derek as he answered. "We've gotta find our music teacher to get some extra credit but if you'd like us to hang out after that..."

Nick shook his head with a grin. "Have fun. I'm sure we'll cross paths again somewhere." He turned a considering look on his son next. "Brad, you going with them?"

It was clear Nick preferred Brad to hang out with his peers, though there was no sense that he would be upset if Brad chose to stay with him and Hannah. Brad didn't look completely comfortable with either option, but finally nodded with a grim look. Derek's fingers tightened around Wes' and Grace quickly interjected.

"Well, nice meeting you. We'll see you around later. Come on, guys, let's go find Mr. Jacobs."

Grace led the way with Tommy on her arm, casting a couple glances to make sure everyone was following her. Derek tucked Wes into his side so they wouldn't become separated and fell in behind. Brad brought up the rear.

Derek called out a couple places to start looking for their teacher and Grace soon found him. Mr. Jacobs was already up on a stage with little group playing folk music. They didn't have a huge crowd, which Wes thought was kind of a shame. The song they had walked up to was lively and the musicians had a boisterous energy as they played.

The song ended and the singer thanked the audience for hanging around, promising more great songs to come if they would stick around a little longer. Someone in the crowd called out a request and got an apologetic smile in return as the singer replied.

"I'd love to do that one for you but it's just not the same without a violin and our violinist isn't here today. Unless we've got a violinist in the crowd who'd like to show off their skills?"

Many in the crowd laughed or jostled a friend. No one seemed eager to hop up on stage though. Mr. Jacobs scanned the crowd, then suddenly stepped forward to whisper in the singer's ear. She listened, then grinned as she scanned the crowd herself. "I hear there's a Derek who knows his way around a violin. Where is he?"

Her gaze narrowed in when Mr. Jacobs made a beckoning gesture and she grinned. "Come on. Don't be shy. How about a little encouragement for Derek?" The audience applauded at her prompting as the singer continued to coax Derek towards the stage.

Derek had stiffened when he was called out, but the glance he shot at Wes was contemplating and a little questioning. Wes smiled and added a little pressure to the hand in the small of his Dom's back. Derek smiled nervously and started forward. Grace whooped and whistled. The applause of the crowd increased and they made way for him. Wes watched Derek climb up onto stage and accept the violin Mr. Jacobs handed him.

The singer stalled for a minute, introducing the band members and the song they were about to play as Mr. Jacobs set up some music for Derek to read through. He pointed out a couple things and Derek nodded along as he checked the tune on the violin. Wes' attention was pulled from Derek briefly when Brad stepped even with him, then he returned his focus to the stage as the singer got the next song started.

She had spoken the truth, Wes soon heard. The violin part was simple, but crucial to the rest of the song. Derek kept up easily enough his eyes began to stray from the music, watching as the singer led the songs pacing. She began to dance too, starting at one end of the stage and going to each member in turn, prompting a few steps of a dance or a flourish of solo from each.

She came to Derek last and the corners of his eyes crinkled up in a smile as she crooked her finger at him when he resisted. His smile grew and he suddenly went for it, launching into a solo that he had to be making up on the fly as his feet stepped into the simple dance the singer was leading. She laughed and gave him a couple cues to synchronize their dance, the ease of the moves so effortless Wes wouldn't have believed they hadn't practiced if he didn't already know.

The song came to a climactic ending and the crowd erupted in applause. Derek grinned as the singer called for another round of applause for him and thanked him for being a good sport. Her teasing offer to accept him into the band sort of faded into the background when Wes happened to glance at Brad and noticed the look on his face.

Brad noticed Wes looking at him and cleared his throat, blinking rapidly as he turned away. Wes leaned in enough to be heard over the energetic crowd. "You okay?"

Brad opened his mouth, obviously about to brush off the concern. Then he reconsidered. Speaking low enough Wes almost didn't hear him, he huskily spoke the truth. "That hurt more than I thought it would." He glanced at Wes' confusion and winced a little, gaze straying back upstage to where Derek was taking his final bow and giving back the violin. "That smile is never going to be for me."

Wes turned his eyes back to Derek and regarded the pleased grin. The joy in his Dom's eyes and the easy confidence with which he moved. The way he was so comfortable in his own skin and willing to give his all to help others.

The flippant retort that torturing someone wasn't the best way to get on their good side died in his throat as unwanted empathy burned in his chest. Life bonds or not, Wes was pretty sure he would have fallen for Derek fast and hard. The thought of watching Derek smile and play with someone else, knowing he would never be shown that same affection... It twisted his stomach into knots and lodged a lump in his throat.

Derek came pushing back through the crowd towards him, grinning and thanking those who offered compliments for the performance. Grace and Tommy enthusiastically offered their own compliments and then Derek was catching Wes up in a hug. Wes squeezed back and listened to Derek laughing.

"I didn't expect that to be so much fun. I mean, it was kind of nerve wracking at first but once I got into it... What's up with him?"

Wes glanced over his shoulder to find Brad walking away and irritation mixed with sympathy in his gut. "The music got to him."

 


	25. Chapter 25

"So, should we follow him or...?"

Derek frowned at Grace for even suggesting such a thing. "I'm sure he'll find us again if he wants to hang out with us. Until then, any events we're dying to see?"

Tommy made a suggestion so they headed that direction. On the way there, Wes caught a whiff of funnel cake, but no amount of searching as they walked produced a glimpse of the sweet. He figured they could go listen to the group that had interested Tommy first and then track down food.

Tommy's taste in music seemed to trend towards the darker melodies with deep lyrics sung in sultry tones. It wasn't really Wes' thing. At least not right now with all the stress from dealing with Brad. He was going to have to talk Brad into just coming clean to Derek. If his feelings were let out of the bottle he had stuffed them in, maybe he could move on and start to feel better.

Then Wes could move on and feel better.

Grace suggested the next place and proceeded to lead them headlong through the crowds that were getting thicker as afternoon wore into evening. Wes caught the scent of funnel cake again and quietly grumbled when he still couldn't find the source. Derek chuckled and called for Grace to wait a moment, then grinned at Wes.

"Follow your nose, since you're obviously wanting it so bad."

Wes grinned and soon tracked down the vendor selling the sweet treats. He would have been quite satisfied with just the traditional dusting of powdered sugar on top but the vendor had toppings too.  Derek didn't have to do too much convincing to go all out with the dessert.  Grace had hers smothered in chocolate. Derek and Wes shared one topped with strawberries and whipped cream.

Tommy suddenly raised his voice out of the soft tones he had been using to talk to Grace, drawing Wes' attention away from the inhalation of the funnel cake. "Hey. Where'd you run off to all of a sudden?"

Brad growled a non-answer, still looking miserable and avoiding looking at Derek at all costs. Wes broke off a chunk of funnel cake, dunking it in strawberry compote and whipped cream before extending it to Brad. Brad blinked in surprise, tensing up for a second. Then he relaxed with a sigh and took the offering.

"Thanks."

Wes nodded, refusing to make a big deal out of it. He just wanted Brad to stop being so depressed. The slightest sensation of concern slithered past his awareness, there and gone in a heartbeat. Wes turned a questioning glance on Derek and got a negative shake in return. He thought about pursuing it, but Derek smiled reassuringly, not a trace of strain to be seen.

Grace offered a continued break if Brad wanted to get his own treat, but he declined as he licked his fingers clean. Her generosity ended there, apparently, because she didn't push the issue and once more lead the charge through the crowds.

This time Brad was in the middle of the group while Wes purposely made Derek trail. When he was quite positive they wouldn't be overheard, Wes pressed in close and laced his fingers with the hand of the arm slung about his shoulders. "Okay?"

Derek nodded, eyes ahead of them on the rest of their group. "Don't worry about it. Just got jealous for a second." Derek smiled with a little self-deprecating humor when he caught Wes raising a brow. "I know. He had his shot with you and he blew it. You're just being nice so things don't get awkward for your mom."

Wes nodded. "I'm not his type."

"Wonder why he didn't bring along his subs." Derek's musing sounded genuine enough so Wes answered.

"Jenny couldn't make it, though she wanted to. Nicole refused to come and Annie left him. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Nicole leaves him too, here shortly." Wes was quite confident Brad hadn't actually talked to his subs properly, but he had become distant with them, and there was only so much of that anyone could take before they go looking for the attention they deserve.

"No wonder he's in a bad mood. Must be a blow to the ego to have your entire harem unavailable." Derek twisted his hand a bit to reveal Wes' watch and checked the time. "Was there anything here you wanted to see? I don't think Grace and Tommy will mind if we give them some time alone."

Wes grinned, giving Derek a contemplating look. "Sure, they won't mind. But will you mind being stuck with an intensely disliked third wheel on what could otherwise be considered a date."

Derek grimaced at that, quickly reconsidering. "You're right. My nerves are fried enough as it is. If he starts with me I might be forced to deck him." Wes' grin quickly faded at that admission.

"Is it really that bad? I could tell my mom we're ditching. I'd even say it was my fault if you wanted."

Derek's eyes had a steely glint to them as he narrowed them at Brad's back weaving through the crowds ahead of them. "I can behave if he can."

Wes nodded. Up front, Grace jumped up and down, waving her hand to be seen and gesturing to a stage. It seemed they had reached their destination. This band had music more to Wes' taste and they stuck around for a few sets before Tommy started frantically jostling Grace and jabbing his finger into the program he had picked up somewhere. Wes checked his watch and realized it was about time for the main event to be starting. Most of the bands or groups performing over the three days were local or just starting out. But there were big name bands playing each of the three nights to really bring in the crowds.

Obviously the one playing tonight was one of Tommy's favorites.

Grace made a show of reluctance as she leaned across Brad and talked to Derek and Wes over the noise of the audience. "My music isn't good enough for Tommy. He'd like to move on to the main event. So I guess if you guys are ready..." Tommy tugged on her arm impatiently, bouncing on his toes and quickly becoming irritated at the teasing.

Derek laughed and nodded. "Yeah, let's go before he takes off without you." Grace grinned and Wes caught her wink at Brad, which utterly confused the Dom. Wes couldn't say he really understood the motivation either.

They joined the crowds headed for the biggest stage, keeping close to avoid becoming separated. Brad was suddenly jostled into Derek and some jerk who had obviously been drinking rounded on both of them.

"Hey! Watch it!"

Brad snarled back with more profanity than any real constructed thought. The drunkard lifted a fist to punch Brad's lights out and he flinched. Derek moved at the same time Wes did. Derek smoothly inserted himself into the middle of the would be fight, using a forearm to deflect the punch and then the heel of his palm to strike the center of the guys chest. The space that opened up as the guy stumbled back was immediately filled with Wes, letting out enough personality the drunk staggered back another couple steps, looking like he was about to fall asleep.

A couple of the mans more sober buddies were quickly catching up their friend and spewing apologies as they dragged him away. Wes just sighed and folded his arms, feeling Derek's hand drop on his shoulder in a silent praise. The pride at their effortless teamwork didn't get much of a chance to flourish before it got squashed.

"I didn't need help."

Wes grimaced at the bitter complaint, half turning to look past Derek at Brad. If he thought it would have done any good, he would have cautioned Brad to just let it go. Give himself a chance to sort through his emotions and look at everything rationally. But he knew Brad better than that at this point.

The automatic rescue by the Dom he desired was assuredly bringing up the conflicting emotions he had been suppressing and he responded to it like he did with everything. With the abrasive, stereotypical alpha mentality that said help was weakness and any chink in his armor would be exploited.

Derek stiffened, pushed to his limits already and more than willing to push back. "Too late. Already handled. But I'll be sure to let him slug you next time."

Grace noticed the situation was quickly becoming ugly and stepped in to intervene. "Alright boys you can have hate sex and confess your undying love later. But save it for when you've got a room."

Wes forced himself not to react to the joke. Because that was all it was. A joke to remind, mostly Derek, that they were in a public place and fighting like children was just ridiculous. But Brad didn't know Grace well enough to know her raunchy sense of humor. Wes prayed to any god that was paying even the slightest attention that Brad would think before opening his mouth.

But Wes never seemed to get the miracles he asked for.

Outrage filled Brad's expression and he turned on Wes with a snarl. "You promised you wouldn't tell anyone!"

Then everyone froze. Brad only seemed to realize his grave error when Grace gave a confused, "wait, what?"  Wes was too busy watching Derek to pay any attention to Brad or Grace or anything other than the cold feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

Confusion filled Derek's eyes, much like Grace, but it quickly gave way to a brief moment of horror before all consuming anger was the only thing left. Brad took an involuntary step back. Even Grace retreated a step, almost tripping over Tommy hiding behind her.

Something dark and menacing filled Derek's tone as he fixed a dangerous look on Brad. "So you're telling me all the shit you've put me through was all because you couldn't figure out how to handle _feelings_ for me?! You made my life miserable for the past _five years_ because of a goddamn _crush_?!" Brad stuttered and gaped, unable to come up with anything in the face of Derek's boiling rage.

Then Derek rounded on Wes. Wes thought he could have handled the rage better than the disappointment and betrayal. "And you. You knew about this? And you didn't tell me? How long have you known?"

Biting his lip, Wes hesitated to answer. He had known keeping secrets would come back to bite him. He hadn't wanted to keep this quiet from the beginning but he had hoped... But it didn't matter now. Now it was all blowing up in his face and Derek was furious.

"How long?!"

Wes could count on one hand the number of times Derek had put the force of his personality into an order directed at him. This occasion beat them all in intensity. Wes' voice sounded weak even to his own ears. He wasn't sure how Derek heard him over the crowds streaming around them, mostly oblivious to the drama taking place. "Since that dinner, when I was supposed to 'meet' him." His fingers twisted at the ends of his sleeves and his stomach coiled into tight knots. A lump in his throat made it hard to breathe.

Derek's expression tightened, locking down into something unreadable as he turned and started to stalk away.

"Wait! Where are you-"

"Home!" Derek stiffly froze when Wes put a hand on his shoulder, not even turning to look as he bit out. "Don't follow me Wes. Give me some time to think." Then again, in a softer tone full of defeat. "Just give me some time. I'll call you later."

Wes pulled his hand back and watched long after Derek had disappeared into the press of people. Silence rang in his head as his eyes prickled with tears he refused to let fall. A presence behind him registered and somehow he knew a touch was about to be placed on his shoulder. He flinched away almost violently and slowly made sense of Grace snapping with more personality than he had ever sensed from her.

"Go back to your dad! Don't look at anyone, don't talk to anyone, and I swear on every evil deity that if you get into a fight between here and there I will hunt you down and send you to an early grave even if I've gotta bust you out of a holding cell to do it! Go!" There were a couple seconds of silence and then her voice turned soft and soothing as she carefully leaned into his field of vision.

"Wes? Are you going to have a panic attack? Cause I can go drag Derek right back here if you need him."

Wes forced in a deep breath and let it out again slowly. "I'm-" The word 'fine' wouldn't come off his tongue without sounding a lie so he amended. A lie had gotten them into this mess after all. "I'm not going to have a panic attack. I just have to give Derek some time. He'll call me."

Grace was obviously reacting more to the mild hysteria in his tone rather than listening to his words because she carefully tested if he would flinch if she touched him and gently lead him along when he didn't react badly. "Come on. We'll get you home."

 


	26. Chapter 26

Grace had her mother come pick them up and liberated Wes' phone long enough to text his mother to tell her he had a ride home. Grace asked multiple times if Wes needed anyone to stay with him but he just shook his head and numbly let himself into his house.

He fell across his bed and briefly considered just smothering himself in his pillow. Then he came up for air and fished his phone out of his pocket so he could answer it the second Derek made any attempt to contact him.

What followed had him seriously contemplating just turning the phone off as everyone but Derek contacted him. Brad texted him twice trying to apologize and was completely ignored. Tommy texted once with an offer to listen if Wes needed it but otherwise left him alone. Grace was the one really making a nuisance of herself, calling and texting almost non-stop to make sure he was okay.

He didn't get a single message from Derek.

Not by phone anyways. His stomach kept twisting with stress. The sensation might have all been him, but the interludes of rage weren't. The brief aches in his knuckles that had him flexing his fingers didn't belong to him either.

"Baby? You okay?"

Wes pulled his nose out of his pillow and stopped fiddling with his phone as he turned to look over his shoulder. His mother stood in the doorway to his room, looking worried and apologetic.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't hear my phone going off over the concert."

Wes propped his chin on his pillow again, flicking his phone in a circle and resisting the urge to chuck it across the room when another text from Grace pinged in. "It's okay mom. Just our first fight."

"Oh, honey." Hannah came in and perched on the edge of the bed to run her fingers through his hair. "You wanna talk about it?"

Wes sullenly mumbled, "not really."

Hannah was quiet for a long moment, her fingers sliding out of his hair to rub up and down his back instead. Finally, she quietly asked, "are you going to talk to him about it?"

Wes flipped his phone to read it when another text came in and sighed in disappointment when he saw it was from Tommy. Though, the promise to have Grace cease pestering him was a welcome message. "He asked for some time to think. And he said he would call me."

"So I should leave you alone to mope?"

The corner of Wes' mouth quirked up for a second. "Please?"

Hannah sighed, leaning down to press a kiss against his hair, then stood. "Alright baby. I'm going to bed, but you come and get me if you need anything, alright?"

Wes nodded as best he could with his chin cradled in his pillow and managed a soft, "thanks mom, could you hit the light?" before Hannah left his room. She flicked off the lights for him and pulled the door almost shut behind her. Wes closed his eyes as both hands ached, rapid fire and non-stop until the ache had traveled all the way up to his shoulders.

When the onslaught finally ended Wes took in a shuddering breath at the confusion that took the angers place. He wished Derek would just call him already.

He wasn't quite sure when he dozed off, but when he jerked awake it was to a hopeless depression. Wes snatched up his phone and dialed. Confusion and stress were expected. He couldn't even really begrudge the anger. But depression would not be handled alone.

Derek answered and spoke with a weariness that made Wes glance at the time. It was after one in the morning.

"I told you I'd call you."

"Yeah, and then you went and got depressed."

There was a long pause before Derek grumbled. "I'm starting to believe you about the mind-reading."

Wes might have laughed, but he couldn't quite summon up the required levity. "Please just talk to me."

There was another length of silence where Wes could imagine the way Derek's jaw was tightening. Maybe the way he was scrubbing at the bridge of his nose in an effort to chase away fatigue or a headache. "I don't have anything complimentary to say."

"That's fine."

Derek was still quiet, even after Wes immediately accepted. Then he abruptly exploded. "I don't understand the thought process behind bullying someone you like. That's like, anti-flirting. And he doesn't even break it gently! He just drops this bomb and gives me a look like I'm the one acting irrationally. And you let him!"

Wes flinched a little, but Derek wasn't done.

"Not only do you let him spring this shit outta nowhere but he drops a second bomb right along with the first because apparently you _knew_ , and didn't tell me. You just kept secrets from me, with _him!_ Do you have any idea how much that hurts?! I think I could have handled the stupid crush if you had broken it to me but instead I've gotta find out from Brad of all people."

A break stretched, long enough Wes thought he could get an explanation in. "I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but I wanted to get all the facts first. I didn't know if it was just you or Doms or guys or some combination. I don't know, I just wanted to be able to clear up all misunderstandings, not make them worse."

"But you did make it worse! Instead of just learning that the guy I thought hated me actually has the hots for me, I also learn my sub has been lying to me. I thought you were in my corner Wes."

Wes swallowed around the lump in his throat, doing his best to make sure he didn't rasp or sound like he was crying. "Derek?"

"Mm?"

"Come over."

There was a pause again. Something this conversation seemed much too full of. Then a terse, "yeah, alright," before the line cut. Wes set his phone aside and got up off his bed, padding quietly down the stairs and through the darkened house to the couch where he could sit and wait for the glow of headlights. It didn't take long for lights to flash along the front of his house, and if Wes strained his ears he could make out the sound of the engine being cut. A car door slammed and he hopped up, pulling the front door open so Derek wouldn't knock and potentially wake Hannah.

Derek was absolutely silent as Wes gently took his hand and led him up the stairs. They quietly passed his mothers room to get to his and Wes shut the door behind them. He was fairly certain his mother wouldn't be surprised to find Derek over, but he didn't want to advertise it either. So he kept his voice low as he picked up their conversation again like there had never been a break.

"I'm always in your corner, Derek. If I had thought for one minute that Brad would try to hurt you or harm you in any way I never would have agreed to keep it secret."

Derek started to growl lowly. "He-"

"He was terrified." Derek's mouth snapped shut when Wes interrupted him, listening carefully. Wes gathered Derek's hands in his and gently started pulling him away from the door. "He's still terrified. That the most important people in his life will abandon him if they learn who he loves. And as for me..." Wes halted when the backs of his legs hit the bed, licking lips and taking a deep breath.

"I was terrified too. I've told you I have no intention of sharing. And I was quite certain that even if you knew how he felt about you he'd never be a threat to our relationship, but there was still this part of me that didn't want you to know at all. That just wanted everything to go back to the way it was because I couldn't help but feel bad for him. I couldn't help but put myself in his place and it was so excruciating I-"

Wes inhaled sharply through his nose when Derek's mouth covered his. He flailed a little when Derek insistently pushed forward, falling back across the bed and scrambling up to make room as Derek continued to devour him. Wes reached up to wrap one arm around Derek's back when he dropped down to pin him to the bed, his other hand carding through his Dom's hair. His fingernails scraped a little as he grasped a handful of Derek's hair and pulled him in closer. Derek didn't seem mind at all.

They both came up gasping for air before diving back into each other. Wes bit down on a whine as Derek nipped and kissed along his jaw and down his neck. He couldn't help the gasp that wasn't quite all pleasure when Derek clamped his teeth into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. Derek's tongue laved wetly over the bite before Wes dragged him back up towards his mouth, the slight dip beneath his clothes making him nervous.

Derek must have sensed the shift in an undesirable direction because he didn't fight the relocation. Just resettled his body weight so he was only pinning Wes instead of crushing him and pressed their mouths together once more. The burning urgency had cooled into warm affection, however, and Wes let his fingers relax out of the death grip in Derek's hair. When even that had cooled, Derek slowly tapered the kisses off until they were simply pressing their foreheads together and raggedly breathing each other in.

"Nothing is ever going to come between us. Okay?" Wes nodded and Derek continued to smother him with affection as he continued. "I mean, I got jealous just 'cause you were a little nice to him. And I know you wouldn't give him the time of day after-" Derek inhaled in understanding and lifted his head to look Wes in the eye. "You said you weren't his type. I get it now! Have there been any other subtle hints I missed?"

Wes smiled sheepishly. "At least four."

Derek groaned and dropped his forehead down onto Wes' shoulder. "I feel like an idiot." Wes murmured soothing sweet nothings until Derek whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry I got mad at you."

Wes nodded, whispering back. "I'm sorry I kept secrets."

"Any other secrets we should get out in the open while we're being honest?"

Wes stiffened, then slowly relaxed as Derek began to smother him in affectionate kisses and petting again. "Just one that I can think of. But could we not do that one right this second?"

"Alright. Tomorrow?"

Wes bit his lip, but nodded in agreement.

 

Wes woke up when the front door closed, blearily checking the time and deciding his mother was on her way to work. He shifted a little beneath Derek, quite content to go back to sleep. Derek's stomach growled and Wes couldn't help the snicker of amusement. Derek mumbled into his neck.

"I'll make you a deal. You tell me this secret, and I'll take you out to breakfast."

"It's after noon."

"Lunch then. Deal?"

Wes shifted uncomfortably as much as he was able beneath Derek's weight. It was honestly something he wished he could pack away down deep and never even think of again. But if he expected their relationship to move forward at all he was going to have to face it eventually. Derek quietly spoke again, trying to gently ease him into it.

"Is this about your skin shyness?"

"Skin shyness?"

Derek lifted his head to look at Wes and frowned. "Your aversion to touch. The automatic slap I got as soon as I brushed your skin. Whatever you want to call it. We gonna talk about it? Are you asexual?"

Wes raised a brow at Derek. "Would that be a deal breaker for you?"

Derek's face fell, looking disappointed but determined. "Not a deal breaker. Just requires a closer relationship with my hand than I was expecting."

Wes licked his lips at that mental image. "Nope. Not asexual."

Derek grinned, grinding their hips together at the other sign that Wes had enjoyed the mental picture of self-gratification. He remained irritatingly on topic however. "So then, what's the deal? 'Cause if you're just shy I could go first if that would make it easier."

Swallowing, Wes blinked at Derek in surprise. He had seen pretty much all of Derek already. The Dom wasn't at all shy about stripping from the waist up. He pushed a little and sat up when Derek unpinned him, bringing his legs up to cross as he fidgeted nervously. "I guess skin shy is an appropriate enough term for my secret.  I just don't want anyone to see...  I mean, I don't know that you'd like me if you could see all of me."

Derek smiled, then hopped up to close and lock his bedroom door. The house was empty, but Wes supposed it was the principle of the thing.  Then Derek turned back to look at Wes.  "Show me."

Wes frowned. “Do we have to?  I could just tell you.”

Derek cocked his head. “I suppose you could tell me and we could wait. But I'm going to see eventually, right?  And I still don't mind going first.” He yanked his shirt over his head and grinned. Wes swallowed hard. Derek was beautiful. A god among mortals. It just made Wes feel even more nervous.

Derek raised an eyebrow. “No? I must not be trying hard enough.” He shoved his jeans down and off.

Wes flushed dark red. Then flailed when Derek started to reach for his boxers. “Hold up!” He licked his lips and took in a deep breath. “Fine. Just don't forget your pants when you run screaming for the door.” The smile faded from Derek's face but Wes yanked his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. He slid off the bed and shoved his jeans off next, stripping down to underwear just like Derek. Then he looked at Derek, terrified at the reaction he would find but unable to just ignore the Dom either.

Derek's lips parted and his eyes went wide. His arousal had certainly cooled too. Wes did a slow turn just to make sure the Dom could see all of him. He held out his arms and started reciting the list. “Burn scars from the right elbow to mid forearm. Cigarette burn above left collarbone. Multiple lacerations across back, butt and thighs.”

He shoved his bangs out of the way and revealed the small scar there. “As well as a smaller laceration in the hairline. And that's what's visible. There have also been three broken ribs, one arm broken twice, one concussion, a dislocated shoulder and more bruises than I can accurately remember.”

He dropped his hands back to his sides and waited. Derek hadn't moved. He had closed his mouth though. And he was clenching his teeth. Wes jumped when Derek came striding across the room, stiff with fear until he was suddenly tugged into a warm embrace. Derek's whole body was shaking.

“Who did this to you?”

Wes swallowed hard and wrapped his arms around Derek. The tears in the Doms voice had ripped right into his heart. The acceptance had just given Wes the strength to answer the question. “There's a reason we don't talk about my father.”

Derek let out a gasp and clutched even tighter. “I'm so sorry Wes.”

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will be wrapped up in a couple chapters. Not that I haven't enjoyed it all immensely, but all good things must come to an end.

True to his word, Derek took them out for lunch. Afterwards, Wes could see the curiosity burning in Derek's eyes and decided he had been hiding long enough. They went back to Wes' house and he quietly pulled Derek in with shaking hands. Derek swallowed when Wes deliberately took his hands and slid them under his shirt, across the blemished skin.

"You sure? There's no need to rush."

Wes shook his head, feeling the conflict of revulsion and satisfaction at the warm hands exploring his damaged flesh. "I've been hiding long enough. Just, go slow. And be gentle."

Derek leaned in, pressing their foreheads together as his fingers slowly roamed. "Always."

Wes let Derek explore everything above waist, grateful he wasn't expected to recount the stories of cruelty that went along with the scars. Derek just quietly absorbed what sight and touch had to offer, not asking for anything more.

When Monday morning rolled around, Wes was almost sorry to see the weekend go. Things had finally reached a sort of contentment that was sure to be destroyed the minute they came face to face with Brad.

Wes sighed as he shoved his bookbag into the well at his feet while Derek got the car moving. "So? How are we playing this?" Derek shot him a glance with a raised brow and Wes clarified after a moment. "I mean, we've got Madam Walters class today so we're going to see... you know."

Derek scowled as his eyes turned back to the road. "How about I just pretend he doesn't exist." Wes frowned and Derek groaned when he noticed. "Why can't I?"

"Cause if he's got a straight answer he can move on." Wes blew out a breath as he squirmed in discomfort. "I just don't know that I can stand there and listen to you give him that answer."

Derek snorted in derision. "If you think I'd even consider being friends with him you are sorely mistaken."

Wes shook his head before Derek had even gotten through the reassurance, not at all worried about that. "I'm not worried about him stealing you away from me. I just think it's a private sort of conversation and my presence would not help with any of it. I don't want it to seem like I'm pressuring anyone."

Derek was silent for a long moment, stewing and looking like he could see a hundred different horrible scenarios playing out from the very first word. It wasn't until they were pulling into the school lot that he finally sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll talk to him alone. Just stay tuned in so you can come to my rescue if I need it, yeah?" He reached over and tapped Wes in his temple as he spoke, making Wes grin.

"Always."

They moved into the school and made their way to the cafeteria to meet up with Grace and Tommy like usual. Grace jumped to her feet when she saw them coming, looking relieved to see them together and easy in each others presence.

"Hey you two. How ya doin'?"

Derek shrugged as he sat down. Wes managed a half smile, sitting down next to Derek and lacing their fingers together. "We're working it out."

Grace gingerly sat down again, looking between them for even the slightest sign of strain. "You sure? Cause I don't think I've ever seen Derek that pissed. And Wes, you looked like you were seconds away from a meltdown. I'm pretty sure you would have been in a full blown panic if Derek had seemed even the slightest bit interested in Brad."

Wes flinched at that and Derek grimaced. Grace smiled at the reactions despite her worry. Wes watched her leaning towards Tommy for her own comfort. "If I had known my joke would set everyone off like that I never would have said it."

Derek sighed, dropping his chin into his hand with a frown. "It's probably for the best. Now everything is in the open and I can let Brad know he's got a snowball's chance in hell."

Tommy raised a brow. "And if he still wants to pine for you?"

"Then I guess I'll just have to marry Wes and make an official monogamous bond. Right Wes?"

Wes grinned. "Sure Derek."

Tommy smirked, shaking his head. "I think that was the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard.  And I'm pretty sure you have to wait until Wes is legally an adult before you can go getting hitched." Grace nodded in agreement, but she seemed amused as well.

"Alright boys, just try not to get into any fights before, during, or after school. Save it for the weekend when you've got a couple days to recover." She gave them both a scolding look, doing her best to hide the smirk playing around the corners of her mouth. Derek and Wes both nodded.

The bell rang to signal classes would be starting soon so they collected up their things to go. Mr. Jacobs thanked those in class who came out to the music festival and paid special compliments to those who had played, voluntarily or otherwise. Apparently Derek hadn't been the only one to be roped up onto a stage, and there were a pair of percussion kids who were involved in a local group.

Madam Walters class was next and Wes followed Derek in, already emitting a low level of calming from his personality. Derek glanced at him in brief acknowledgment of the attempt to keep the atmosphere easy and they took their seats. Derek kept his eyes fixed forward, studiously ignoring when Brad came in with Jenny behind him.

Brad didn't appear to want to cause any commotion in class because he just as carefully ignored Derek. Though he did send an appraising glance towards Wes and seemed pleased to find him okay. Wes took in a breath and tried to brace himself for the awkward conversation that would assuredly take place after school was done for the day.

When Madam Walters dismissed class, Derek stood and half stepped into Brad's path when the other Dom would have made a break for it. He gave a quiet and succinct, "we need to talk," leaving it at that. Brad swallowed nervously, but nodded in agreement. Derek pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought for a moment, then, "meet me outside the library after school."

If Wes hadn't known what to look for, he might have missed the way Brad relaxed into the order. But he had been tossing enough orders Brad's way to know when the Dom was getting comfortable in a sub mindset. But then Derek reached back to take Wes' hand and turned, leading the way out of the classroom without another shred of attention sent Brad's way.

Wes tried to get a read on Derek as they walked to the cafeteria. There were definite lines of tension, but he wasn't freaking out or battling some deep seated anger. Grace and Tommy provided ample distraction during lunch and then Derek walked Wes to his next class before going to his own.

"Gonna be okay?"

Derek forced a smile. "I was about to ask you the same question."

Wes took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I... will be okay. And if I didn't find the thought of listening to you turn Brad down to be supremely uncomfortable, I would be right there with you. However..."

Nodding, Derek showed he understood even if he didn't like it. "I know. It would make things awkward for every one if you were there. Besides, this technically has nothing to do with you. Go on to class. I'll meet you at the car after."

Wes nodded, tilting his head to accept the kiss Derek pressed against his lips. Then they parted ways for the rest of the school day. When his last class let out, Wes slowly plodded for the student parking lot. He hadn't been able to get Derek's conversation with Brad off his mind since they had gone to their separate classes.

He knew full well Derek wouldn't leave even a shadow of a doubt that Brad's feelings would not be returned. Ever.  He was even fairly certain Derek would be mostly gentle about it, despite how angry he had been when he had found out. Derek just wasn't the sort to be intentionally cruel.

Wes sighed as he shoved out the doors and crossed the parking lot to Derek's car. He rounded the car to the passenger side and leaned against it, arms propped up on top and watching the doors where Derek would appear. His fingers fiddled with the ends of his sleeves, nerves making him twitchy.

The parking lot quickly emptied, students all eager to get off the school grounds and about their lives. Wes sighed, half attempting to tune into Derek and get a read on how the conversation was going. But the emotions must not have been strong enough to transmit because all he was getting was his own agitation.

A body suddenly pushed up behind him, pinning him to the car while an arm looped around in front of his face. The elbow came up tight against his chin and his neck was squeezed in a tight hold. Fear choked him as the pressure cut off blood flow to his brain and sent him fast towards darkness, but it was the soft voice whispered in his ear that truly panicked him.

The friendly tone and non-threatening "hello Wesley," belied the true hostility hiding underneath. His bag dropped heavily to the ground as he fought the imminent unconsciousness, trying to jerk an elbow back into the mans gut and get free. Get away. Get help. Do something before the darkness swallowed him and he was at the complete mercy of the man behind him.

Because he had never wanted to hear his fathers voice again, much less be in his grasp.

 


	28. Chapter 28

Wes woke with a sharp inhale and a rapid heartbeat, body remembering what it had been doing before unconsciousness took him even as his mind supplied the realization that the fight or flight response was long overdue. He managed to settle, quickly taking in his surroundings and compiling whatever information would be useful to get him out of this mess.

"Morning sleeping beauty."

Wes turned to look at his father, behind the wheel of his old pickup truck and driving with purpose. He shared more common features than he would have liked with the man, the mop of dark hair and dark brown eyes. Supposedly they had the same smile too. Wes couldn't remember many occasions where he had ever seen his father truly smile so he couldn't say for certain. The show of teeth he gave now could not be considered a smile.

"Where are you taking me?"

Wes turned his gaze out the front windshield, noting that they weren't far from his highschool yet. But they were getting on the highway so if he was going to try for some sort of escape it was going to have to be soon. Reaching over his shoulder, he pulled the seatbelt across himself and fastened it.

"I'm taking you home. You and your mother have had your fun, but now it's time to go back home. Where we can be a family again." His father turned an expectant look on Wes, expression darkening when he didn't find any positive emotions. "Try to contain your excitement."

"What are you talking about, I'm ecstatic," Wes deadpanned. "Not only have you violated the restraining order and stalked us halfway across the country but this totally counts as kidnapping." He reached into the center console and tested the weight of the beer can there, finding it half full and still chill. "And you're drinking while driving. If we keep it up maybe we can get you a life sentence."

His father scowled, knocking his hand away and deliberately taking a long swallow of beer. He muttered as he returned the can to the holder. "I could have sworn I beat all that sass out of you Wesley." There was a definite warning in his tone.

"It grew back." Wes flinched as soon as the words were out of his mouth, then yelped when a grip was taken on his ear. A twisting tug dragged him half out of his seat to where his father could snarl in his face and mostly still watch the road.

"I suggest you watch your attitude with me, boy."

Wes bit out a hurried "yes, sir," taking back his space as soon as his father turned him loose. He massaged his ear as he reminded himself poking the bear was never a good game to play. His eyes narrowed when his phone rang, the sound alerting him to the fact that it was no longer in his pocket. His father pulled it out of his own pocket and looked at the screen. Wes braced himself for the fireworks as his father got a good look at the picture of him and Derek.

"What the hell is this? Who's Derek and why are you two so...chummy?"

Wes swallowed, but his voice didn't waver. "Derek is my Dom." The intolerance came surging to the surface of his fathers expression and Wes decided to just rip off the band-aid rather than beat around the bush for who knew how long. "He's also my boyfriend."

The call was dismissed as his father exploded, spewing venomous curses and disgusting slurs. The volume went up when Derek tried to call again. Wes just tuned it out, gaze going distant when he felt a slight tug. He reached for his Dom in return, hoping the majority of what got through was just his determination to get out of this mess. Derek was going to be worried enough without feeling Wes' terror.

A question directed at him pulled him back to the present and he focused on his father once more.

"And how long has this deviant behavior been a thing?!"

Wes had to assume his father was asking how long he had been attracted to men. "Since the beginning, sir."

His father snarled. "Well it ends now! I won't have that sort of sick behavior in my house! I knew it was a bad idea to allow your mother to try to raise you. I should have tracked you two down the minute you took off, but for some strange reason I had hoped the two of you would be smart enough to realize your little tantrum was only hurting yourselves."

Wes grit his teeth on the dozen or so responses that provided themselves to that. His father was mad enough as it was. His phone rang again and his father checked the caller ID, then showed his teeth as he answered.

"Hello Hannah." There was a brief pause. Wes could imagine the horror and fear going through his mothers heart before she steeled herself and spoke. He couldn't make out the words, but his father chuckled. "Alright, here." He turned on speaker phone and held the phone between them. "Say hello to your mother Wesley."

Wes didn't mind following that order. "Hey mom."

"Oh my god, Wes? Are you okay, baby? Don't you worry, alright, I promise we're going to get out of this."

His father interrupted before Wes could assure his mother he was fine. "The only place you're going to get is back home. You and Wesley have had enough fun, Hannah. But we're a family and it's time we start acting like it again. Be a good girl and hurry home. You wouldn't want to keep Wesley waiting, would you?"

"Please, Andrew, just let him go. I'll come back, I swear it, but let my baby go. He's happy here."

Wes watched his fathers face darken and he knew it was never going to happen. Not that he would be able to abandon his mother to such a fate. But his father snapped a terse, "we'll discuss it when you get home," and he ended the call. Wes eyed his phone as his father tossed it into the back behind the seats, then faced forward again.

"Don't even think about it."

Wes barely kept himself from raising a brow, omitting the hint of snark from his tone. "Think about what?"

"About calling for help. You'll only be prolonging the inevitable. I know what's best for you and it's not staying here. I'm going to have my work cut out for me training all that homo shit out of you as it is. I'm certainly not letting you move in with the bad influence corrupting you. And don't go counting on a rescue either. You're my kid and they can't take you away from me."

Wes couldn't help the scowl that darkened his face. "While I'm sure Mom and Derek are coming for me with all the cavalry they can muster, I am not some damsel in distress that needs to wait on a rescue."

His father laughed at the assertion. "You're a weak little sub. What can you do?"

Wes closed his eyes, breathing deep. "Amp up to eleven at a moments notice." The question that started to come off his fathers tongue died halfway through conception as Wes let out his personality, unreserved and as quickly as he could manage. He kept his eyes tightly shut, because he knew the bit about tensing up during a crash doing more damage and he knew if he watched he wouldn't be able to help himself.

Next to him, he could hear his father slump in his seat. The engine revved as his fathers foot became lead on the gas pedal and he could feel their speed climbing. Horns blared around them. There was a bump as they rear ended the car in front of them and the subsequent shift in course had them careening off the edge of the highway.

The truck bucked, twisted and rolled. Wes couldn't make sense of the world as too much happened too fast to accurately put together. He just knew they were spinning out of control and the sounds of metal shrieking as it was torn apart was deafening.

When it finally seemed everything had come to a rest, Wes slowly opened his eyes. He blinked blearily, reaching up to wipe the hair from his eyes. His fingers came away bloody. He swallowed around the smell of burnt rubber and his hands searched out the release to the seatbelt. It didn't feel like he was hurt too badly, so he needed to get out of the wreckage and make his next move.

The truck had come to rest on the passenger side, so that exit was a no go. It looked like his father had been thrown at some point during the crash because Wes didn't see him. What he did see was something that made him reevaluate how hurt he was. The engine had been shoved back into the cab. And the resulting relocation of metal parts to make way for it had collapsed the dashboard into his lap.

Both legs were pinned but his left was worst off. It had been compressed down to the point Wes wasn't quite sure it was actually still attached. Blood seeped around the edges, darkening his jeans. And he couldn't feel any of it. Though he was quite sure that would quickly change the second the adrenaline and endorphins wore off.

For the second time that day darkness started to swallow him. Motion above him and through the shattered windshield told him there were people out there. Someone would have called paramedics and the police would come along for the party too. His father wouldn't be hauling him halfway across the country to force them to pretend they were a happy family.

Wes decided passing out was the best course of action for the time being. There were enough people around to put pressure on bleeding wounds til the professionals got there. Escaping the pain before it started was hardly the worst idea he'd ever had.

 


	29. Chapter 29

He woke up slowly, feeling disoriented and confused. He forced his eyes open, blinking until a white sterile room came into focus. His heart rate climbed and an annoying beeping sound followed the pace. The noise seemed to alert someone, because in moments a man came in, wearing a doctors coat.

The man smiled as he moved over to shut off the irritating noise. "Hey, awake I see. How are you feeling?"

He licked his lips and cleared his throat, feeling incredibly thirsty. The doctor seemed to know that would be a problem and handed over a cup with a little water. "Drink it slowly."

He took in enough so he could talk. "Where am I?"

The doctor checked on the IV taped into the inside of his arm, then the levels of liquid taken in and expelled. "The general hospital. Recovery wing."

"Okay. Who are you?"

The doctor hesitated in updating his chart, looking at him with a little confusion. "Nick? Nick Thomas?"

He nodded. "And who am I?"

The doctor, Nick, made a noise of understanding and dragged a chair over so he could sit where they could meet each others eyes easier. "Your name is Wesley Greene." Nick paused when he frowned, shaking his head in denial. That wasn't right. Nick tried again. "Your mother always calls you Wes."

He considered, then claimed the name when he found it acceptable. "What happened?"

"Well, you were in a car accident." Nick paused, perhaps to see if that information had jogged anything, then continued when Wes made no reaction. "The crash collapsed the dashboard down onto your legs and the damage severed your femoral artery. But the good news is the way the wreckage pinned your leg kept you from losing much blood at all and the cut was clean so it wasn't a difficult surgery to patch you back together. I will admit to pulling strings to take you on myself, but I figured it would make it less stressful for everyone."

Wes figured who Nick really meant with that last statement and asked. "My mother?"

Nick nodded. "She's been frantic about you. You gave us quite a scare." Nick took in the look of relief on his face and cocked his head. "You okay?"

Wes gave a half smile. "When I woke up alone, I thought maybe it was because I didn't have anyone."

Nick chuckled. "No, you've got quite a few people camped out in the waiting room worried about you. But if you're not up for visitors I don't mind being the bad guy and sending them all away."

Wes shook his head. "I wanna see my mother first. And I'd rather go out there then have them come in here, but I'd like to see everyone. I want to remember."

Nick smiled and got to his feet, dropping a comforting pat to his shoulder before turning away. "Don't worry. The memory loss is just because of the anesthesia from your surgery. You're young and healthy so you should get everything back very soon." Nick left the room and a woman came in soon after. She was pretty, and she quickly came over to fuss, assuring herself with light touches and butterfly kisses that he was okay.

Wes found himself smiling, drawing this woman he had to assume was his mother into a hug. He listened to the stream of apologies and reassurances, feeling a sense of familiarity. He could easily believe that this was his mother. A sense of deja vu supplied hazy images of cuddles and tears after someone horrible had done terrible things. He quickly pushed those away for the here and now.

Once his mother was reassured and calm, they got him shifted over to a wheelchair to go out to the waiting room. Nick got everything situated, with the IV on a pole in the back and his feet propped up on the rests. Then he let his mother push him out into the hall while he took in a bracing breath.

Nick must have given everyone a heads up that he didn't remember anything because no one rushed him. There were certainly lots of pleased and concerned looks as everyone got to their feet though. Wes started at one end and slowly took everyone in.

First was a boy a little older than him. Dark haired and looking enough like Nick he had to assume they were related. Next was a couple a little older than his mother, both blonde and smartly dressed. Next to them was a young man who was definitely their son, green eyes fixed intently on him. Last were a boy and girl, fingers laced together. The girl was practically vibrating with excitement.

Wes put his hands on the wheels of the chair and slowly pushed himself forward. The unwavering green gaze begged investigation. When he got there, he levered himself out of the chair and onto his good leg for just long enough to fall against the other boy. He was caught and held close.

"Wes? You know me?"

He shook his head. "Not a clue. But I know we were made for each other."

 

Just as Nick had promised, all Wes' memories came back. And with plenty of time that a few tutoring sessions and a couple understanding teachers had him ready for finals. He passed everything without too much effort and then attended Derek's graduation.

His leg healed up quickly, and he stuck with the physical therapy without complaint until he could leave the wheelchair behind. Strength training got the damaged muscles back in shape and the minor nerve damage was more annoying than debilitating. His leg would give out at inopportune times, often enough Derek got in the habit of walking on his left.

His father was given jail time, though not quite as much as Wes had been hoping for. Still, he had made it very clear he wouldn't go down without a fight and his mother wasn't shy about showing how close she and Nick had become. Both pissed his father off to the point he lost his temper and completely threw away any deals his lawyer might have managed for him.

Wes figured his father would make a nuisance of himself again, but until then, Wes had a life to live.

 

 

**Three Years Later**

The puppy running for the door in excitement told Wes Derek was home. Wes just smiled and measured spices into dinner, content to wait for Derek to come to him. He listened to the excited barking and jumping taper off, and only then did Derek pay the young german shepherd attention. He was determined to curb the energetic behavior before the puppy became a dog that could bowl a full grown man over.

When the puppy, Precious, had been sufficiently loved on, Derek came into the kitchen to press up behind Wes. "Hi."

"Hey. How was your day?"

Derek sighed and dropped his forehead on Wes' shoulder, speaking against his back. "I am so bleedin' tired."

Wes chuckled, leaning away from Derek and over his service dog to reach the measuring cup with the milk he had pre-poured. His dog, Blaze, quickly got to his feet and leaned against Wes' left leg, trained to help keep him on his feet when Derek wasn't around. He scrubbed behind Blaze's ears in thanks despite not having needed the support. "Hmm. Maybe if you hadn't decided to double major in medicine and psychology, in addition to working part-time."

Derek grumbled, nipping at Wes' ear. "You're supposed to be sympathetic to my plight."

Wes only laughed, turning enough to kiss Derek. "Oh, I am. Because I'm going to need you to be sympathetic when I start law school next week." Derek smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you. So how was your day?"

"Brad called." Wes snickered when Derek huffed in discontent. They still weren't on the best of terms even after three years, going to different colleges, and a rather drastic change in Brad for the better. The fact that Hannah and Nick had gotten married and made Wes and Brad step brothers only ensured Derek remain civil; it in no way made him like Brad.

"What did he want?"

"Apparently he came out to his dad."

Derek snorted in derision and scoffed sarcastically. "Ooh. My little brother managed that when he was thirteen." Wes just chuckled, knowing most of the growling was for show and out of habit rather than any real hostility. They were quiet for a long moment before Derek broke the silence.

"Hey Wes. Will you marry me?"

Wes grinned. "Sure Derek."

"I'm serious this time."

Turning away from dinner, Wes reached up to prop his arms around Derek's shoulders and press their foreheads together. "I was always serious." Derek smirked and leaned in for a kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We were together. I forget the rest. -Walt Whitman


End file.
